Eternal Flames
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: After five years in Hell, Oliver Queen has come home to bring down those who are poisoning his city. What he does not know that an old friend of his has returned from a hell of her own and they both start to clash over their aligned interests. But when it all comes crashing down, what happens with the bonds that they have? Can they return to what once they were to each other?
1. First Encounter

**This is an idea that has been rolling around in my mind for a while and I thought it was time to start it but I have to warn you, updates will be probably irregular, because I gotta go back to college soon and I'm working on other stories as well.**

 **The reason I'm writing this because Oliver/Sara or Oliver/Laurel are my OTP pairings in Arrow and this is inspired by _Stand with Ward and Queen_ 's story _We run this town_.**

 **And just so we get some things straight:**

 **Sara was not trained by LoA in here, Oliver recruited Diggle right at the beginning and there will not be Felicity involved in this actively, I plan on using her as one-timers or as occassional appearances if it will be necessary but she's not joining the team.**

 **Most of the story will follow the canon but I might diverge from the main plot from time to time and I might be involving my own OCs, just for the sake of Sara's own backstory I'm doing here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

 **Hope you have fun**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**

* * *

Adam Hunt ordered Eric Gitter, the boss of CNRI, to take care of Laurel Lance as the lights started to explode and the guards drew out their guns, only for one of them to be shot down by arrows and Hunt rushed into his limo, hiding.

Another guard looked around and taunted. "Hey, you missed!"

He got a reply in form of a whooshing arrow flying right through his chest as he dropped dead.

* * *

Hunt sat in his limo in panic as a window shattered suddenly and the next thing he knew, he was yanked out through the window out of his limo as he faced a man in green hood standing on his car, with a bow and quiver as he scrambled back in panic and the archer aimed the arrow right at his chest.

"What the… just tell me what do you want!"

The archer jumped down from the car as he kept his gaze locked at the businessman, getting him up on his feet. "You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 p.m. tomorrow night."

"Or what?" Hunt taunted.

"Or I'm gonna take it and you won't like how." The Hood warned before walking away and Hunt took a moment to get a hold of himself.

"If I see you again, you're dead!"

A moment later, an arrow flied right into the back window of his limo and Hunt turned around in shock and as he looked back, the Hood disappeared.

* * *

A few car rows away, a young blonde in mid-20s scowled as she put down her camera, staring at what she had just seen. She saw that green hood before but that was years ago and the only person wearing it could be…

* * *

 _ **Later, the Foundry**_

"How did it go?" Diggle asked as Oliver put down his hood.

"Message received." He said simply as he put the bow on the weapon stand.

"But will he listen?"

Oliver then scowled, as if he had just remembered. "That remains to be seen, that reminds me…"

"Way ahead of you." Diggle said as he showed Oliver the tuxedo. "Tommy's gonna like it for your comeback party."

* * *

 ** _In the meantime, a clock tower in Starling City_**

The blonde in black leather jacket went up with her camera and a couple of metal sticks in her bag as she put them down on the desk as another girl with dark hair and punk outfit, younger than her, entered, with a bag in her hand. "Double cheese with slices of bacon."

"Oh my…" The blonde smiled as she turned around, sniffing the bag. "I've missed Big Belly Burger."

"How did your first night out go?"

"Something… interesting happened before I could make a move on Hunt." The blonde said. "Some archer in green hood got there and made quite a mess."

"An archer in green?" The punk girl scowled. "I thought you said that you watched that Shado chick die back on the island."

"It wasn't her, it was a man, taller than her and I think I have a pretty good idea about who this guy is." The blonde replied as some old fears started to dredge up.

"What are you gonna do about Hunt?" The punk girl asked.

"That archer messed the afternoon up for me, so I guess I'll have to make another move tonight in his building." The blonde sighed, frustrated.

* * *

 ** _Later, the night, nightclub_**

Oliver and Laurel were talking at the balcony as she looked at him with sincere remorse.

"I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died, that was wrong."

"If I could trade places with her, I would."

"About Sara… there's something I've been afraid to ask but I need to know." Laurel said with hesitation.

"OK." Oliver nodded.

"When she died, did she suffer?"

In Oliver's mind flashed as he saw Sara being sucked out of the Gambit into the dark ocean. "No." He lied.

"I think about her every day." Laurel said sadly after taking a breath.

"Me too." Oliver nodded.

"I guess we still have one thing in common then." Laurel commented before taking another breath. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but if you need to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here." Oliver looked at her, considering before his pocket buzzed and he pulled out his phone and shook his head upon checking the message. "Something wrong?" Laurel asked as Oliver turned his attention back to her, putting his playboy mask back on.

"I asked somebody to do something, they didn't do it. Laurel, you always saw the best in me; right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't." He said with a smile. "Stay away from me, otherwise I'm just gonna hurt you again but this time, it will be worse." Then he made his way back to the crowd. "Gotta roll, I've got five years of debauchery to catch up on!"

Laurel looked at her former lover in pity and disgust. "You know what, Oliver? You're wrong, that island did change you. At least now you're honest."

Oliver then noticed Diggle waving his hand as he approached him to a service corridor. "We have a problem."

"He didn't send the money, I know…"

"It's not that." Diggle interrupted him as Oliver scowled. "Looks like someone beat you to getting to Hunt, I just heard, some blonde woman in black is breaking in there as we speak."

* * *

 _ **Hunt Multinational**_

Two guards dropped dead with knives sticking out of their chests as a blonde woman in black leather stood on the other side of the corridor stood another guard and she pulled out two metal sticks from her back as she engaged him, quickly taking him down before entering another room, where three more were already waiting on her and as they were about to pull out their weapons, the archer in green hood jumped through the window and the momentary distraction gave the blonde an opening to dispatch of two of them swiftly, while the archer, using his bow as a close combat weapon, knocked out the two remaining as the blonde looked at the archer.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The archer, with his voice modulator on replied as the blonde narrowed her eyes. _She had seen the green hood before…_

But her thoughts were interrupted by Constantine Drakon bursting out from Hunt's office, holding his knives as the vigilantes looked at each other and shrugged before engaging him in close combat, and even though the chief of security was skilled, he couldn't withstand the combined hand-to-hand combat skills of the two vigilantes for long as the blonde hit Drakon in the knee, causing for him to kneel and the Hood struck a flechette to Drakon's chest, killing him. The blonde then heard footsteps from around the corner as she engaged more guards and the Hood approached the businessman, notching an arrow and firing, hitting the wall a few inches from Hunt's head.

"You missed." Hunt mocked.

"Really?" The Hood drawled.

* * *

The blonde jumped at the last guard, wrapping her legs around his neck and snapping it as she heard a familiar gruff voice yelling at her.

"Freeze!" Detective Quentin Lance yelled as the blonde stared at him "Batons down, and get on your knees, now."

The blonde looked at the policeman in nostalgia briefly before reaching for her belt and turning on a device in shape of small metal ball and a high-pitch sound went off, causing for the detective to cover his ears and the windows shattered and the Hood also groaned as he heard the high-pitch sound in the distance. The blonde rushed to the window, using a grapnel gun and rappelling down and realizing that the police was onto him, the Hood jumped down the window, firing a grapnel arrow.

* * *

Oliver quickly changed into his suit and sneaked back into the party, approaching Tommy as later, Quentin Lance entered, with a hostile attitude towards the two playboys.

* * *

 _ **Clock tower**_

The blonde descended down from the roof as she took off the wig and eye mask and her jacket as the young punk girl grinned upon seeing the scars on her body.

"Jeez, do I wanna know where did you get those?"

"No, you really don't want to know." The blonde said as she put on her shirt.

"I guess your folks would freak out if they had seen those. My old man would get an heart attack if he had seen me this messed up."

"That's why I don't want them to know I'm alive. I'm not what they or my sister remember."

"I saw the news, they said that the Robin Hood dude was there too. He did that to you?"

"Well… no… but if it is who I think it is, let's just say he's partially responsible."

"One day you gotta tell me everything that happened to you those five years you were gone, Sara." The girl said as she drank her bottle of beer.

"Not today, Sin." She said as she went to grab her sleeping bag.

* * *

 _ **The Foundry**_

"I heard the news. Who's the girl?" Diggle asked.

"I don't know. But this I know for certain, she's well-trained, maybe as well as I am and she had this… sonic device. My ears started to ring when she turned it on and the windows shattered. I think we need to be careful around her." Oliver explained.

"You think she may be a threat?"

"I don't know but if she gets in my way again, I'm taking her down." Oliver vowed.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Lian Yu**_

 _Sara Lance woke up on the shores of Lian Yu not long after Amazo sunk as her vision blurred and then she felt some strong force ungently dragging her hair._

 _"Well, well, well, look who we have here, boys; if it isn't Ivo's little whore." One of the shipwreck survivors smirked in sadistic satisfaction._

 _"Where's Knyazev or your boyfriend or that super freak?" Another one drawled._

 _"Let's have some fun with her, fellas."_

 _"Look, I was just trying to…" She yelped as her hair were being pulled ungently and one of them started to rip her shirt but suddenly, an arrow struck from his neck as she felt that she was being let go and she fell down on the rocky ground and the shipwreck survivors turned their attention to a woman in black hood and a bow as they engaged her but she dodged their attacks effortlessly and took them all down with a few graceful moves as she pulled out a sword._

 _"Leave her alone and I will spare you."_

 _The men nodded frantically and ran away as the woman helped Sara get on her feet. "Are you alright?" She asked as Sara noticed the British accent in her tone as she nodded quickly._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"They will come back. It's not safe here, if you want to live, we need to leave now, my boat is on western shore of the island."_

 _Sara nodded again before she remembered something. "Wait, my friend…" She turned around to see the wreckage of Amazo in the distance. "If I made it out, Ollie might have too, I need to go find him…"_

 _"There is nothing you can do for him. I'm sorry but he's gone." The woman said with remorse._

 _"But…"_

 _"Even if he did, we don't have time to search." Sara sighed as she followed the woman._

 _"What happened to you?" The woman asked._

 _"I was trying to go home with my friends but things didn't go as planned." Sara replied._

 _The woman nodded as she glanced towards the wreckage. "I've been looking for my former student to see what had happened to him. I now believe I may have an idea about it." She said as she saw the makeshift graves on the shore before turning to Sara again._

 _"What's your name, child?"_

 _"Sara. Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Talia."_

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


	2. China White

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _Night, Starling City_**

The Hood engaged six armed guards, taking them down with precise punches, kicks and strikes from his bow and as he disposed of the last of them, he grabbed the businessman from the helicopter platform onto an air conditioning unit, a few inches away from the spinning fan blades.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, wait, no, please…"

"Marcus Redman, you have failed this city!" The archer snarled, with his voice changer on.

"Please, don't!" Redman begged as the Hood neared him.

"Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. Do it now."

"OK!" The man complied as the Hood let him go.

* * *

From the distance, a blonde in black jacket was observing the archer walking away, wondering…

"Good God, Ollie…"

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

Diggle was watching the news report on TV, where was news report about Marcus Redman and the sketch of the Hood.

" _Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than $30 million from the plan's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante._ "

He smirked as he turned off the TV.

* * *

 _ **Queen Manor**_

"This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right?" Oliver drawled as Moira, Walter and Thea were watching the same news report on TV.

Thea shot her brother an amused look. "Five years on an island and you still know who they are."

Oliver chuckled. "I've been catching up, it's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away."

"But the city used to be different. People used to feel safe." Moira murmured in response.

"Aw, what's the matter, mom?" Thea asked sarcastically. "Afraid we're gonna be next?"

"Do you have any questions today, Oliver?" Walter asked. "It's a simple proof-of-life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge and then your death-in-absentia judgement will be voided."

Oliver chuckled. "It's fine, Walter, I've been in a courtroom before."

"Four times by my estimate." Tommy said upon entering. "You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome by the way and who could forget peeing on the cop?"

Oliver blushed lightly in embarrassment as Moira looked annoyed. "I wish everyone could."

"I'd hang but we're headed to court." Oliver said with a smile.

"I know, that's why I'm here, my best friend is getting legally resurrected; I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Right." Oliver sighed before turning to Thea. "What about you?"

"Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me." Thea said sarcastically, walking out of the room.

"Fair enough." Oliver sighed sadly.

"Mr. Queen? Car's ready." Diggle said as he entered.

* * *

 _ **Sin's Apartment, the Glades**_

Sara and Sin were watching the legal resurrection of Oliver Queen on TV as he was giving his statement to the reporters.

" _Mr. Queen. Did you see Sara Lance die?_ "

" _There was a storm, the boat went down, I was the only survivor._ " He said as Sara felt small relief, seeing that her former lover had kept a part of his promise, wondering if he said the same thing to her family.

"You think he told your folks what really happened?"

"I'm… not sure." Sara admitted honestly. "I don't think so." Later, Sin turned on another channel, watching Martin Somers walking down the street, surrounded by reporters.

" _Mr. Somers, what do you have to say about the accusations made by Laurel Lance?_ "

" _I don't know what I've done to earn this witch hunt from Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI but I can tell you this; I am an honest businessman and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath, that's all I have to say, thank you._ "

"He's so full of crap." Sin sneered in disgust. "He allowed the Triad to bring into the Glades some nasty gunk, I never touched that stuff but my friend is so hooked up in it, he looks like he had been dragged through ten kinds of crap."

Sara tensed as a ball of dread formed in her stomach. "The Triad? And Laurel's targeting him?"

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Sara yawned as she woke up in a hotel room with an Asian architecture, on the wall hanging katanas and in the corner a weapons stand with ancient weapons and later, a young dark-haired woman entered as she smiled._

 _"You're awake." Sara tried to get up as she grinned, holding her hip. "You might want to take it easy, your body hasn't fully recovered from your injuries."_

 _"Where are we?" Sara asked._

 _"Shanghai." Talia replied. "I like this place. They make good noodles here."_

 _Sara paused, measuring her next words carefully. "I am grateful that you saved me but I would like to know who you are and what do you want from me."_

 _Talia turned to her with a slight smile. "Not many people can survive what you have been through, Sara. You and Oliver Queen."_

 _"Ollie…" Sara whispered. "Where is he?"_

 _"Beyond our reach." Talia said. "I'm sorry but the best you can do is forget about your friend and move on."_

 _"No." Sara shook her head as she tried to get up. "I'm not leaving him behind."_

 _"There is nothing you can do for him. Even if you could, he's being held by powerful people, people you cannot defeat."_

 _"I'm not going to just sit back and let him suffer!" Sara snapped._

 _"I've been watching your friend for a while and I think he can survive this. I believe in his strength. And I think there's potential in you too." Talia said._

 _Sara stared into the woman's eyes carefully before considering her next words. "What do you want from me?"_

 _"I want you to reach into the very depths of your soul and find the fire within you." Sara scowled as Talia turned to the weapons stand and grabbed a pair of wooden sticks, throwing them to Sara who caught them. "Shall we begin?"_

* * *

 _ **Present, night, Starling City Docks**_

"You, listen up!" Somers yelled at his attorney in anger. "The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?"

Suddenly, the lights went off as the sound of three arrows wooshing through the air went off and when they turned on again, his attorney and his two bodyguards were lying on the ground. "What the hell?" Somers muttered before someone grabbed him from behind into the shadows.

* * *

When Somers came to, he realized he was hanging upside down, swinging from one side to another like a pendulum as in front of him stood the archer in green hood.

"Martin Somers, you have failed this city!" The Hood shouted as he fired an arrow as it nearly missed Somers's face.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Somers yelled in panic.

"You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed." The Hood said in a menacing tone. "There won't be a second warning." He fired another arrow that scratched Somers's face and as he looked up again, the vigilante vanished.

* * *

In the distance a blonde woman in black was watching the whole situation with her goggles as she sighed, feeling sad and guilty. " _Ollie_ …"

* * *

 ** _The next morning, Starling City Docks_**

Quentin was interrogating Martin Somers about the last night, that according to the latter, did not happen.

"Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers." Quentin said as he approached Somers's table and noticed the hole in it, fingering it. "We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all."

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Sommers said calmly.

"Yeah." Quentin snorted as one of the officers handed him an evidence bag with a green metal arrow inside. "Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks." Sommers stayed calm as Quentin neared him. "You see, there's this vigilante running around." Quentin said as he returned to the businessman's table. "He thinks he's some kind of Robin Hood. He's robbing the rich, he's trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know but the point is, the man's a killer. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing him down." He said as he placed the arrow in the hole in the desk, where it conveniently fit, to no one's surprise before turning his attention to Sommers again with a smile on his face. "But like you said, clearly, nothing happened here last night."

Sommers returned the hot gaze to the policeman. "Isn't this a conflict of interest, detective? After all, your daughter is suing me."

"I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check." Quentin replied calmly.

Sommers got up on his feet, sneering at the detective as his face was slowly burning up with rage. "I'm not. You and your daughter don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional."

Quentin growled and the only thing keeping him from filling the businessman with bullets was the law he swore to uphold as he gave him a hostile glare and growled as he walked away.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"Your Mom is out of her mind if she believes you are in any state to…"

"That's what I keep telling her and Walter but she won't just listen." Oliver interrupted Diggle. "Everyone keeps acting like if I've been the last five years on Fantasy Island when they have no idea, _absolutely none_ , about what I had to go through!" He snapped.

"Well if she won't listen to your words, she might listen to your actions." Diggle suggested and Oliver nodded, considering. "But that's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

Oliver again nodded. "Thea saw the scars on me this morning and she freaked out. I told her I wasn't ready to talk but…"

"I see." Diggle nodded in understanding.

"But also, she insisted that I should let somebody in, if not her."

"She has a point. Bottling this up will not help. And I get if you're not ready to talk to me about everything that has happened to you those last five years but you could at least try to talk to someone who knows you better than most people. There's nothing wrong with taking things slow but it's better when the right people are at your side."

* * *

 ** _Later, Laurel's Apartment_**

Laurel was going over her case on Victor Nocenti when a knock at her door startled her as she checked through the peephole and sighed as she opened the door.

"Hi." Oliver said timidly as he held a brown paper bag in his hand. "Are you OK? There are two cops outside."

"How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?" Laurel asked sarcastically. "What are you doing here, Ollie?"

"My sister took." Oliver admitted. "She pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that it would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in."

"So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away." Laurel said sarcastically.

"I did that to protect you." Oliver reasoned. "And then I saw you yesterday and I realized that I hurt you." Laurel frowned but let him into her apartment. "Thank you." Oliver looked around. "Wow, this place hasn't changed in five years."

"I haven't really had time to redecorate." Laurel said dryly.

"I'm a jerk. Before that island, I was a jerk and now I'm just a… I'm a damaged jerk." Oliver said as Laurel faced him and couldn't help but feel sorry for her ex-boyfriend.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

Oliver reached out for it with a smile. "I thought about many things on the island but there was one thing that I thought about every day." He said with a smile. "I actually dreamed about it and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you." He said as he pulled from the small paper bag in his hand a tub of chocolate ice cream. "Eat ice cream."

Laurel smiled as she started to eat it with her ex-boyfriend. "This is as good as I remember. My mother wants me to join the company." She raised her brows. "Yeah, take my rightful place."

"I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe." Laurel pointed out honestly.

Oliver smiled. "You know, after five years, I have plans, I have things that I have to do, I can't do that if I'm… I don't know… attending board meetings and stockholder briefings."

"Oliver?" Laurel asked. "You're an adult. You can say ' _no_ '."

"Oh, I tried. Didn't take."

"Well, then don't tell her. Show her. Be the person you want her to see you as. Trust me, I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." Oliver nodded, the guilt about cheating on his ex-girlfriend with her own sister building up.

"He blames himself more than he blames you." Laurel said suddenly, surprising Oliver as she leaned back into the couch. "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you."

Oliver looked at her with guilt in his eyes. "I am sorry."

"You apologized already."

"And it will never be enough." Oliver then turned to the window, his instincts turning on. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Laurel asked, confused as Oliver grabbed the kitchen knife.

"There's someone on the fire escape." Oliver stood up slowly before grabbing Laurel's hand. "Hey, come on."

"What?" Laurel asked as Oliver dragged him, when a large Asian man with a gun burst in and started to shoot and Oliver and Laurel took cover while an Asian woman with stark white hair and a pair of karambit knives in her hands entered before Diggle entered, shooting both of the hitmen down and engaging China White, and though he was able to strip her of one of her knives, she was too fast as she knocked him on the floor and was about to stab him before Oliver threw a kitchen knife to her direction, knocking the blade out of the assassin's hand as she looked up in surprise and then rushed out from the apartment.

"You both OK?" Diggle asked as he scrambled up on his feet as Oliver nodded.

A short time later, Quentin ran in, checking in on Laurel as he embraced her tightly.

"Daddy!" Laurel cried out.

"Oh, thank God." Quentin sighed in relief. "Thank God, are you alright?"

"I'm OK." She assured him, then asked the question she didn't want to know the answer to. "Those cops that you put on me…"

"They…" Quentin paused before turning to Diggle, who replied in his place.

"I went outside to ask for a light and they were both dead in the squad car."

Quentin looked at the bodyguard gratefully. "Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want."

"I was just doing my job, sir." Diggle assured him as the detective shook his head.

"No, your job is to protect him." Quentin neared Oliver, shooting him a death glare. "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die." He snarled. "You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent."

"Dad!" Laurel yelled, protesting.

Quentin turned to her as the phrase ' _if looks could kill_ ' came to mind. "No, Laurel…"

"It's OK." Oliver intervened. "I understand."

"Yeah." Quentin snorted, feeling small satisfaction as he left the apartment.

Laurel then turned to Oliver with an apologetic look. "Ollie…"

"Don't even bother defending him, there's nothing he said that wasn't true." He said as he walked away with his bodyguard.

* * *

From a rooftop across the street, Sara observed the entire situation in her sister's apartment through the window, considering returning but… what good would it do? ' _It may not have been Oliver's fault…_ ' She wondered. ' _But what happened after that was my fault._ ' Then, she set her mind as she realized who had attacked her sister.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"You're not gonna do what I think you are, are you?" Diggle asked as he saw the look on Oliver's face as he put on his hood and his bow.

"I warned him, and he went after Laurel. He had his chance."

* * *

 _ **At the same time, the Docks**_

"That bitch screwed the hit on Lance." Somers growled as he was packing the money up. "Now, the Triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation, including me. Except that's not gonna happen." He closed up the case and looked back to his man. "Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

"Wallace? Wallace, do you copy?" The thug called into the radio. "Wallace?"

" _Wallace isn't here but I am._ " The mysterious voice said and Sommers paled, instantly recognizing it from the other night. Then another thug burst in, panicking.

"Boss, we have a…"

"I know, that Robin Hood freak is back!"

"No, not that! There's some blonde bitch tearing our guys apart!"

* * *

The blonde woman in black leather ran to another crate, taking cover as the guards kept firing at her before throwing a shuriken above their heads as a platform of crates collapsed on them, taking them down.

* * *

Sommers ran into a building as he heard someone shouting behind him.

"Sommers!" The Hood yelled as he jumped down and fired an arrow, pinning Sommers to a crate.

"Oh, God, no, no, no…" Sommers cried out as the Hood notched another arrow.

"He can't help you." The archer growled. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti." He demanded as the arrow pinned the businessman's right shoulder to the crate.

"I can't!" Sommers exclaimed. "The Triad will kill me!"

"The Triad's not your concern right now!" The Hood snarled and as Sommers did not reply, he fired another arrow below Sommers' crotch.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Sommers cried out. "It wasn't me that killed him, it was the Triad!"

"Acting on whose instruction?" The Hood demanded before shooting another arrow right above Sommers's head. "Whose?"

"Alright, alright, it was mine!" He confessed. "It was mine, alright? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." Suddenly, Sommers paled as the Asian woman with stark white hair appeared behind the archer.

" _Move away from him._ " She ordered in Chinese.

" _Make me._ " The Hood replied in the same language as she attacked him with her knives and he blocked each strike with his bow before being sent to the ground but before the Asian woman could deliver a killing blow, a metal stick blocked her knife as she looked in surprise to face a blonde woman in black leather.

"Get away from him, or I will put you down." The blonde snarled.

China White replied with sneer and attacking the blonde as the sparks flied as metal hit metal and the blonde jumped back to dodge the assassin's fierce strike but they were interrupted by the sound of megaphone and sirens blaring.

" _This is the police, we have you surrounded! Put your weapons down or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons!_ "

Both women glanced at each other as the Asian woman walked away. The blonde decided to help the archer get up on his feet as she asked. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't need your help." The Hood growled.

"Looked that way from where I was watching. I saw and heard everything." The blonde replied before noticing the familiar look in the archer's eyes, realizing what was he about to do. "Either we can waste our time sparring and let ourselves get arrested or get the hell out of here before it's too late. Which one do you prefer?"

After a small pause, the Hood snorted. "You and I are not done." He said as he rushed out.

The blonde sighed as she ran out through another exit but stopped upon hearing a familiar voice yelling. "Freeze!" Quentin aimed his gun at the girl. "You twitch and you're dead. Batons down, hands up."

The girl took a breath, considering facing the policeman before whispering. " _Not like this. I'm sorry, Daddy._ "

"What?" Quentin asked, confused before a high pitch sound stunned him for a moment and as soon as he recovered, he found a small metallic ball on the floor and as he picked it up, it shined in blue light as he heard Sommers's voice in recording.

" _Nocenti said he was going to testify against me!_ "

"Son of a bitch…" Quentin whispered.

* * *

 ** _The next day, Queen Consolidated_**

Laurel and Tommy watched Oliver on stage, both them and Oliver's family stunned by his announcement and rejection of taking over his family business, assuming he must have been drunk again.

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment, the Glades_**

"I think that dude must be so wasted." Sin noted as she watched the TV.

"No, it's all an act." Sara disagreed. "He's just trying to make things right but he can't do that as a person they want to see him as, so he's making it clear he's not going to live up to their expectations."

"What makes you think so?" Sin asked as she turned to face Sara.

"Let's just say I have some experience with it." Sara said cryptically.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Sara groaned as she fell down on the ground, massaging her battered and bruised body._

 _"Are you tired?" Talia asked._

 _"How is a pair of sticks gonna help me against maniacs with guns?" Sara asked, frustrated as she got up on her feet. Talia pulled out from the box, what seemed to be a pistol as she tossed to Sara, who scowled, as she examined it, realizing it was just a plastic replica._

 _"Jam this in my face." Talia ordered as Sara's scowl pronounced, staring in confusion. "Do it."_

 _Sara complied and pinned the gun to Talia's chin and the next thing she knew, she was down on the floor and Talia neared the sticks to Sara's neck. "A weapon is just as good as the person wielding it. It is an extension of the person. I'm not teaching you how to use sticks as your weapons, I'm turning you into a weapon. Understood?" Sara nodded quickly as she got up on her feet and sighed._

 _"I'm tired, can we take a break?"_

 _"You won't take a break if you want to survive." Talia said harshly._

 _"But…"_

 _"Want a break? Earn it! Try to hit me!" Talia ordered as she attacked and Sara blocked._

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	3. Deadshot

**The new character introduced here is named Jack Wheeler, the original Wild Dog from the comic book and before anyone starts to think it, no, he's not going to be the Wild Dog here, we already have Rene Ramirez in _Arrowverse_ , I'm adding my own ideas to him and he will be a supporting character and play his part in Sara's flashback storyline. Just to add a face, imagine he's being played by Sebastian Stan (also known as Bucky Barnes a.k.a. Winter Soldier in _MCU_ )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

James Holder was gloating, in his bathrobe, talking to a business associate over the phone about Unidac Industries before hanging up and putting the phone on a couch, taking a bottle of beer, only for it to be shattered by an arrow a moment later as the businessman turned around to face the archer in green hood.

"I have armed security outside; all I have to do is call out."

"Go ahead." The Hood smirked. "They can't hear you." He tossed two pistols on the floor as Holder paled, realizing there was no one around to save him.

"What the hell do you want?" Holder asked, frightened.

"How many people died in those fires?" The Hood growled. "How many?! The courts say you don't owe your victims anything; I disagree. James Holder, you…" He was interrupted by a gunshot ringing through the air as on Holder's chest appeared a red spot, right where his heart was before his lifeless body fell into the water. The Hood quickly turned around, firing arrows towards the approximate position of the shooter while taking cover behind a wooden wall but one bullet managed to graze his arm before everything went silent and the Hood looked down at his wound as soon as he was sure area was secure.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"What happened?" Diggle asked as he saw the wound on Oliver's shoulder.

"A sniper. I'm guessing someone else wanted to get to Holder, that shouldn't be so surprising." Oliver said as he pulled out the bullet and sewed up his wound and put on his shirt, crossing the name off the list but suddenly, he stumbled and staggered into the table.

"Oliver?" Diggle asked, concerned. "You OK, man?"

"The bullet… Poison…" Oliver whispered and rushed to a box as he fell on the floor. Quickly realizing what was going on, Diggle helped him open the box and pick up a pinch of herbs, throwing them into Oliver's mouth before forcing him to drink from a bottle of water before he passed out.

* * *

Later, Oliver woke up on the table as he saw a note on a desk from Diggle.

" _I told Thea and your Mom that you were crashing out late and that you were sleeping over at your friend's_."

* * *

 ** _Clock tower_**

"They caught me for trying to stop my friend from shoplifting but this should pique your interest. Looks like the Hood used a gun to kill someone." Sin said as Sara scowled.

"What? He just switches from arrows to bullets?" She asked skeptically as Sin shrugged.

"What's weirder is that, from what I heard from the cops, looks like the bullets were also poisoned." Sin explained.

"That's not his style." Sara argued.

"So, if it wasn't him, who did it?" Sin asked aloud what was Sara wondering.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Sara was taking a walk for fresh air but found something strange going on along the way. A man in his early 30s was being followed by three Asian men as they went into a side alley. Sara followed them as they pulled out their knives and were about to attack the man but to Sara's surprise, he was able to hold his own as he took two of them down and Sara stepped in, trying to engage the third man and she was able to block a few of his attacks but he managed to slice her arm as she hissed and replied with a punch to the man's chest before the man they were trying to kill, snapped his neck from behind._

 _"You just killed that guy!" Sara exclaimed in shock._

 _"It was either him or you. What the hell were you thinking anyway? I had that." The man snorted, slightly offended._

 _"They were gonna kill you; I couldn't just stand by and do nothing." Sara said, trying to defend herself._

 _"I can handle a couple of hitmen, thanks." Then he noticed the wound on Sara's arm and sighed. "We need to treat that before it gets infected. Come, my apartment's not far from here." Sara nodded as the man held her arm and she followed him. "I'm Jack. Jack Wheeler. What's your name?"_

 _"Sara." She replied._

* * *

 ** _Present, a park in Starling City_**

Sara put on a fake brunette wig, glasses and a brown jacket as she went to the park to meet a man in his early 30s as they sat at the bench.

"When I said ' _call me when you need me_ ', I half expected that you would want to go out for a lunch or something. I must say, you've grown up since the last time I saw you, Sara."

"I didn't actually believe you'd come, Jack." Sara said.

"Then why bother calling me? Wanted my help to save you from rapist freaks again?" He asked sarcastically as Sara chuckled.

"I'm not a scared little girl anymore. Tell me you have something." Sara said impassively as Jack cleared his throat, sounding serious now.

"You never got this from me." He discreetly gave Sara a flash drive into her pocket as she nodded. "A possible suspect. Floyd Lawton. Former U.S. Army. One of the best and deadliest marksmen in the world. Heavy case of PTSD and alcoholism after he returned home, wife had him arrested and put a restraining order. After that he went off-the-grid and we suspect that he has become a hitman. Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses his mark. His calling card is poison-laced bullets. Curare. Very deadly. Sara…" Jack turned to her, worried. "If you're after him, then take my advice. Do not underestimate him. One small mistake and you're dead."

"Don't worry about me, Jack." Sara assured him but he was not convinced as she got up from the bench. "Where can I find him?"

"On that drive is everything the agency has on him." Jack sighed, realizing there was no talking her out of this. "Be careful, OK?"

"No promises." Sara said as she walked away as Jack sighed.

"You have not changed at all, have you?"

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

Oliver was analyzing the fragment of the bullet as Diggle stood behind him. "The poison is called curare. Rare and deadly poison, the killer's unique M.O." He then looked at the screen, searching for a profile that fit as the Interpol database got a match. "He's killed all over the world; Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese… Interpol even has a codename for him. _Deadshot_." Then he turned to Diggle as he finally noticed the look on his face. "Is something wrong, John?"

"Andy. My brother. Two years ago, a sniper killed him when he was protecting his client; the cause of death was an unidentifiable toxin in his system." Diggle explained grimly.

"So you think that your brother's killer is here in town?" Oliver realized as Diggle nodded. "I'll make sure he just hit his last mark."

"Thank you, Oliver." Diggle said gratefully.

* * *

 _ **Auto repair shop, Starling City**_

" _I'm looking for Alexi Leonov._ " Oliver said in Russian.

" _There is no one here by that name._ " A bald man replied in the same language as he stared at Oliver, who shook his head.

" _Not in your garage; in the basement underneath._ "

A man then went from underneath a car, pointing a gun at Oliver, who disarmed him without breaking a sweat as he put down the collar of his shirt, revealing a tattoo on his chest. "I'm Bratva." The man Oliver had subdued got up on his feet as he went behind the bald man. "I'm looking for Alexi Leonov." Oliver asked again.

"Pleased to meet you." The bald man approached Oliver as he bowed and spoke in English as Oliver nodded. "I apologize; we mean no disrespect to a captain; particularly an American one." He approached the desk as he poured two glasses of vodka. "So, how can I be of assistance."

"I'm in the market for a hired gun. Someone the organization's used before. His calling card is a 7.62 millimeter gun laced with curare."

"I know no man who uses such tools." Alexi shook his head.

"But you can find out who does."

Alexi handed Oliver his glass. "First, we will drink to each other's health, then I will look into the identity of the man you seek." He drank his glass before speaking up again. "I will also confirm that you are really a Bratva captain. Should this not be the case, I will send my mechanic here to find you and kill you and your family."

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment_**

Sara was going over the intel on the flash drive on a laptop as Sin entered, with a sandwich in her hand.

"What is that?"

"I called in a favor from a friend. That's all. He works for CIA."

"You going after the Hood or that sniper?" Sin asked and the look on Sara's face answered her question as she found Deadshot's possible location.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

Oliver picked up his phone as the man in Russian accent talked. " _1700 Broadway Pell Hotel, room 52. You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first._ "

* * *

 ** _Night, Pell Hotel_**

The Hood burst in, firing as Deadshot dodged and took cover behind his bed, grabbing a wrist gun and firing while the archer took cover and as Deadshot was reloading, two arrows were flying, causing for the marksman to take cover behind the bed as he fired again from his wrist gun before jumping out of the window and as the sirens blared, the Hood took the hitman's destroyed laptop and quickly left the hotel.

* * *

 ** _The next day, Queen Consolidated_**

Oliver approached a blonde wearing glasses in IT department before clearing his throat. "Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

"Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen." Felicity shook her head in embarrassment. "I mean, he drowned." She closed her eyes as she tried to get a hold of herself. "But you didn't, which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble, which will end in 3... 2... 1..."

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see." Oliver said as he put on the desk the damaged laptop. "I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it." He lied lamely.

"Really?" Felicity asked, skeptical.

"Yeah."

"Cause these look like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood."

Felicity raised her brows, her expression saying ' _Are you serious?_ ' as Oliver chuckled. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it."

Felicity shrugged as she picked the laptop and after a while, she managed to pull up several image files. "It looks like blueprints."

"Do you know what of?"

"The Exchange Building."

"Never heard of it."

"It's where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place." Felicity explained. "I thought you said this was your laptop."

"Yes." Oliver automatically replied.

Felicity sighed. "Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing."

"What?" Oliver scowled, confused.

"Mr. Steele marrying your mom. _Claudius_? _Gertrude_? _Hamlet_?"

"I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of." Oliver said bluntly.

"Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries." Felicity explained again. "And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against."

"Floyd Lawton." Oliver nodded.

"No, Warren Patel." Felicity corrected. "Who's Floyd Lawton?" She asked, confused.

"He's an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently." Oliver replied quickly.

* * *

 _ **Sin's Apartment**_

"This dude is targeting businessmen, so what?" Sin shrugged.

"He's a hired gun, Sin, so he's fulfilling a contract. The question is: ' _For who, how many targets does he have and what do they all have in common?_ '" Sara said as she went over the intel on her laptop.

"A bunch of snob-ass jerks who are raising themselves above poor guys like us." Sin said sarcastically. Sara went on going over and comparing the profiles of Deadshot's victims on the computer until she widened her eyes in horror as the algorithm pulled out a picture of Walter Steele and went to suit up.

* * *

 ** _Later at night, SCPD_**

Quentin was walking to his cruiser as he suddenly found himself being pinned to the hood of a car as the Hood restrained him.

"Ah, you son of a bitch!"

"Detective, quiet!" The Hood whispered.

"You've got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station!" Quentin snarled.

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries, Interpol calls him ' _Deadshot_ ' because he never misses; you can look this up, after I go."

"Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?" Quentin asked sarcastically as the Hood tightened his hold while the detective grunted.

"Warren Patel hired Lawton." The Hood continued. "I can't be sure who they're targeting, it might be all the buyers and I can't protect them in a space that big, I need your help."

"Yeah, professional help." Quentin scoffed.

"Lawton laces his bullets with curare, tell your men to wear Kevlar." The Hood advised.

"I'll tell them to shoot you…" The arrow flying on the hood of his car right next to his head interrupted him as the archer let the detective go and as he got up, the Hood disappeared and on his car was lying a laptop.

* * *

 _ **Later, Exchange Building**_

Moira and Walter were musing each other as Thea entered in a beautiful blue dress and Oliver and Diggle saw Detective Hilton arresting Warren Patel.

"This isn't over yet." Diggle said.

"If Lawton makes a move, get my family safe, I'll handle him." Oliver ordered and Diggle nodded.

"Just make sure…"

"He's not getting away this time, Dig." Oliver promised. Then he saw Quentin tackle Walter to the ground as a bullet missed him and took down a waiter instead and then he turned to Diggle.

"Walter, Mom and Thea…"

"Got it!" Diggle said as he approached Oliver's family, while he went to suit up.

* * *

Deadshot continued firing when a high-pitch sound stunned him and he turned to face the blonde woman in black leather who threw knives and shurikens while the marksman took cover and retaliated with gunfire from his wrist gun as the blonde took cover and hissed as she realized that one or two bullets must have hit her.

Then a flying arrow caused for Deadshot to take cover.

"Drop your guns!" The Hood yelled as he hid behind a pillar.

"I admire your work." Deadshot replied. "Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy."

"We're not in the same line of work!" The Hood retorted. "Your profession is murder."

"You've taken lives!"

"For the good of others. You're out for yourself."

Deadshot replied with a scoff before filling the pillar behind which was the archer, with bullets and as soon as he emptied the magazine, the Hood went out and fired an arrow and took cover again before he heard a 'thud' and as he peeked out, he saw Deadshot lying on the floor, with an arrow sticking out of his targeting eyepiece.

Then he heard a soft gentle female voice groan and saw the blonde crawling on the floor as the Hood approached her, honestly worried. "Hey? You OK?"

He gently raised the girl's head and she was slowly closing her eyes as she whispered one word before passing out. " _Ollie_ …"

The Hood froze as the girl said his nickname. Apparently, she knew who he was, which made him wonder, who was she. He slowly took her mask down and noticed that her platinum blonde hair was actually a wig and put it down, revealing dirty blonde hair but more importantly, when he saw her face, his blood froze.

* * *

 _ **The Lair**_

"Diggle!" Oliver yelled as Diggle spun around from the desk and saw his friend holding in his arms a blonde girl in black leather as he widened his eyes.

"Is that…"

"Yeah!"

"But you said that she…"

"I know and I don't know how is this possible! We don't have time, Dig, she's been poisoned!"

Diggle nodded in understanding as he grabbed the medical kit and started to patch the girl up.

* * *

Later in the morning, Sara groaned as her vision blurred and held her hip, feeling a sharp pain in it and realized that she had bandages wrapped around her body and as her vision cleared, in front of her was standing her former lover with his green hood down.

"Hey. I think you and I need to have a serious talk, Sara."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **The next chapter will not be " _An Innocent Man_ ", this is going to be one of the few chapters that will diverge from the plot.**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	4. The Wrath of Shiva

**This chapter is not going to be a rewrite of S1E4 'An Innocent Man'. I came up with a different scenario in this chapter, inspired by _Nightwing_ series from _The New 52_ of the _DC Comics_.**

 **I hope you do not mind this and let me know if you did enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"I _knew_ it." Sara whispered as soon as she recovered and leaned onto the stretcher. "I _knew_ it was you under that hood."

Oliver seemed to ignore her comment as he started to ask. "How did you make it out this time? I watched you get sucked out of the freighter."

Sara sighed. "I got lucky. Someone found me and saved me."

"Just like with Ivo?" Oliver demanded with hostile tone.

"No, she… she was different." Sara shook her head.

" _She_?" Oliver blinked.

"Her name was Talia." Sara explained and Oliver tensed and as Sara looked into his eyes, it clicked for her. "You know her?"

"A young woman, kind of British accent, stoic attitude, very harsh if necessary?" Oliver listed as Sara nodded. "I met her last year, when I was gone, in Russia. She helped making me who I am." Suddenly, his blood boiled. "Why didn't she tell me you were alive?"

"I'm guessing for the same reason she wouldn't let me try and find you after the _Amazo_ went down. She thought you were as good as dead. When I finished my training with her, I… travelled. I guess I was trying to figure myself out before I'd come home."

Oliver nodded in understanding as he had exactly the same issues during the last five years.

Then she changed the subject. "What happened with Slade? What did you do to him?"

"What I had to." Oliver said as Sara flinched from the grim look in his eyes. "He would never have stopped. I didn't want to but he gave me no choice left." Sara could feel herself deflating as the relief took her over.

Then Oliver realized something else. "Laurel misses you. We all do. Just come home."

Sara shook her head. "I can't go back, Ollie, even if I wanted to. And you know _exactly_ why. You of all people should understand." Her look was full of the same remorse and guilt that Oliver had.

"Sara, whatever it is you're going through, we can figure this out. Let me help you." Oliver held her hand as Sara stared at him, considering.

"What did you tell to Dad and Laurel?"

"What I promised you I would." Sara nodded as she brushed his hold of her hands off and walked away. "Sara, you don't have to go." But she ignored him as she grabbed her black leather jacket and her shirt as she went upstairs, very clumsily, to be added.

As soon as the atmosphere cleared up, Diggle spoke up while Oliver kept staring at the door, sighing deeply.

"I get that you're not in the mood to talk about everything that has happened to you during those five years away, Oliver but are you _absolutely sure_ that…"

Oliver then turned to his friend, with pain in his eyes, interrupting him. "Diggle, I _swear to God_ , I was sure she was dead. I watched her die, or at least I thought I did."

"What about Laurel and Detective Lance?"

"No." Oliver shook his head, turning his attention to the door at the end of the stairwell. "It… trust me, this would just make things million times worse. They're all better off not knowing."

Diggle nodded in understanding.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Jack was stitching up Sara's wound as she hissed in pain. "For a young girl, you certainly can handle yourself a bit."_

 _"My Dad's a cop." Sara explained._

 _Jack finished stitching her up as he put the tools into the sink. "There we go. And as much as I appreciate your help, I knew they were following me, I just wanted to get them into a position where I am in advantage." Then he scowled as he looked at her closely, narrowing his eyes. "I think I recognize you from somewhere."_

 _Sara shrugged. "I guess I have a familiar face."_

 _"Maybe." Jack shrugged too as he went into his room and Sara looked around to see photos of the man in desert, with a military gear on and under the kitchen table a gun, as she realized he must be a soldier or something like that but then Jack returned with what seemed to be an old news article as Sara recognized the Queen's Gambit in the picture and Oliver and Robert and her in it. "Or maybe you're someone who's not as dead as most people believe. So, would you like to explain to me what is a college girl, presumed dead for two years, doing here in Shanghai, thousands of miles away from home?"_

 _Sara paled, realizing there was no way out of this._

* * *

 ** _Present, the night, the Glades_**

A woman of Asian origin, wearing a black coat walked down the street as she was approached by three men who whistled at her.

"Hey, there, China doll… How much do you want to have some fun with us?"

"I am here on business which does not concern you." The woman retorted coldly.

Another guy stepped forward. "How about just a little distraction for fifteen minutes? It won't hurt much."

The Asian glared at both of them. "I will say this politely just once. Step aside, so that the painful path can be avoided."

All three men laughed out. "Oh, so lady likes it rough, then. Well, have it your way." The third guy was about to pull out his knife but the woman poked him in his throat with her two fingers as he suddenly started to choke out as he grabbed his neck and knelt down.

"Dude, what the hell?" The other guy pulled out his brass knuckles and threw punches but the woman lazily dodged by stepping back and grabbed him by his arm and with one swing of her hand, she threw him on the ground and then she approached another thug, aiming precise punches on his chest as his ribs cracked as he stood there for a few moments and after that he coughed out blood and dropped down.

The surviving thug on the ground crawled back in fear as she approached him and grabbed him by his jacket.

"What… what do you…"

"Tell me what do you know about the blonde in black."

"What? I… I thought she was just a story..." Suddenly he was horrified even more. "I swear, I don't know anything important!"

"Indeed, you don't. You're not worth my time." She sneered at him in disgust as she let him go. "Leave now and don't stand in my way again, otherwise I will not extend you such mercy next time."

As she let him go, he nodded but his voice was still shocked. "Who… who the hell are you?"

As she walked away, she whispered one word. " _Shiva_."

* * *

 _ **The following morning, SCPD**_

"Holy…" Lieutenant Pike and detectives Quentin and Hilton were reviewing the footage of the woman who just killed bare handed the muggers.

"Who is she?" Quentin asked.

CSI Kelton ran a facial recognition as a few moments later he got a match. "Sandra Wu-San. A.K.A. _Shiva_."

"Like from ' _Indiana Jones_ '?" Pike frowned.

"God of destruction." Kelton nodded. "She's in the most wanted list at CIA, FBI, Mossad, FSB, you name it, you got it. Expert in hand to hand combat."

"Explains how she went all ' _Kill Bill_ ' on these creeps." Hilton muttered. "What does she want in Starling?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure." Quentin commented.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Foundry_**

"Oliver, you might want to see this." Diggle said as he turned on the TV and Oliver widened his eyes as he saw an Asian woman kill a couple of muggers with her bare hands.

" _Lady Shiva_. I've heard about her." Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

"Master martial artist and one of the deadliest assassins that has ever walked the face of the Earth. She makes China White look like a scout girl."

"And now she's here in Starling City." Oliver said grimly.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"So, you have no idea if Oliver Queen is alive or not?" Jack asked as Sara finished her story._

 _"I wanted to go look for him but I wouldn't even know where to begin." Sara admitted and Jack nodded._

 _"I can reach out to my contacts, see if they can fish out something useful. With any luck, your friend's back on the island and if you say that he's been able to survive there for two years, I'm sure he can make do a few more weeks. I'll be gone just for hour, maybe two. Don't go anywhere."_

 _"Thank you, Jack." Sara nodded gratefully as Jack left the house._

* * *

 _An hour later, Sara was reading the news, hoping there was anything about Oliver recently but all that was mentioned was only the Queen's Gambit before a laptop pinged and Sara stood up and saw a photo of an Asian woman with a message._

 _"Possible sighting in Shanghai. Proceed with extreme caution."_

 _"Jack…" Sara paled as she rushed out from the house._

* * *

 _Jack was walking down the street as his instincts turned on and just by a quick glance to the shop's window, he noticed that an Asian woman in black coat and red shirt was following him as he discreetly grabbed his gun and went into an alley and the woman followed him, only to find him nowhere, when she heard a click of a gun._

 _"Hands up. Now." Jack growled as the woman smirked and complied._

 _"Very perceptive. Not many people are able to notice that I follow them." Shiva said, honestly impressed._

 _"I half expected China White to follow me but guess I'll have to settle for you, Miss Wu-San." Jack said simply._

 _"You honestly believe that you can take me down with a gun?" Shiva taunted._

 _"Maybe not, if I was alone." Jack said confidently._

 _Shiva replied by turning around and before Jack could blink, he was down on the ground as she grabbed a flash drive from his belt but he headbutted her and pushed her as he got up on his feet, using his arms as support._

 _"I have no quarrel with you. There's no need for you to die here." Shiva said._

 _"But there might be a need to catch you. CIA will be here in two minutes." Jack replied._

 _"They can try." Shiva smirked as she engaged Jack in close combat and her speed and savagery of her attacks did not give Jack a chance to retaliate before he was sent down to the ground again as she pulled out a knife._

 _"Jack!" Sara exclaimed as she jumped from above, sending Shiva to the ground, who used her arms as support and regained her footing with acrobatic grace. "Get away from him!"_

 _"That's your backup? A little girl?" Shiva asked, mocking._

 _"What are you doing here? Get out of here! Run! You can't beat her!" Jack yelled at Sara._

 _Sara roared and started to throw punches furiously as Shiva dodged. "You fight like a young girl with nothing held back. That is admirable…" She grabbed Sara's arm and kicked her in the leg as she fell on the ground. "But mistaken."_

 _Sara glared and kicked the assassin in the stomach as she again got up on her feet and threw one punch after another, not giving Shiva an opening to fight back. "Impressive, you have fire in you like not many people do." Then Shiva ducked and poked Sara in the liver, causing for her to kneel down and vomit._

 _Shiva stared, measuring Sara, as if she was contemplating before she heard screeching of tires. "I did not come here to match your skills, even though I see potential within you. When I decide you're ready, Lady Shiva will find you and I will show you how much more you can be." She said as she jumped on the stairs of the building and ran on the rooftop as some men in the suits approached bruised Jack and Sara on her knees, who was still coughing up vomit._

 _"Agent Wheeler, are you alright?"_

 _Jack nodded. "I'll be fine but she might need a doctor." He looked at Sara, worried._

* * *

 _As soon as she was treated, Sara went back into Jack's apartment as he was giving a report to his superiors and to Sara's surprise, Talia was already waiting for her._

 _"How did you…"_

 _"I've been keeping an eye on you. You got lucky out there, Sara. The woman that you fought, she's one of the deadliest assassins that has ever walked the face of the Earth and was trained by one of the most ruthless men that has ever lived. I must say that I'm impressed, I didn't expect such progress in such short time, though we still have much work to do." Talia smiled with pride._

 _"I'm not gonna leave Jack just like that, I just met him and he helped me." Sara shook her head._

 _"I'm not forcing you to abandon your friend if you don't want to but I think you still need more training." Talia said and Sara nodded. "Think about it; you know where to find me." Talia then left the apartment, leaving Sara there standing and contemplating._

* * *

 ** _Present, the Glades_**

A mob boss, a black man with moustache, was rounding up his gang in a bar. "Alright, boys, with the cops busy hunting that Robin Hood and the blonde, I think we don't need to keep a low profile anymore and start…"

One of the thugs whistled as an Asian woman in black coat and red suit entered. "Nice outfit, lady. But Mr. Crown is currently occupied…"

She replied by smashing the thug's face on the table and as the rest of them stared in shock for a moment, they pulled out their brass knuckles and knives as soon as they recovered and engaged the woman but she dodged all of their attacks with ease, like if she was dancing while retaliating with precise strikes into pressure points and weak spots as the bones cracked and the blood was spilled as most of the thugs groaned, lying on the floor, bruised and bloodied, with a few remaining of them dead as she grabbed the black man.

"What do you want?" The mob boss asked, frightened.

"I am simply seeking baits for my preys and you shall help me."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"Simple. Soon enough you will be on a radar of some lawyers. I am here to prevent that." Shiva smirked.

* * *

 ** _CNRI, the Glades_**

As Laurel was walking out of the CNRI, suddenly someone put a bag over her head and threw her into a van as she let out muffled screams and then as she smelled the sweet stench coming from the cloth in the bag, she passed out a few moments later.

* * *

"Who took my baby girl?!" Quentin yelled.

"I know this guy." One of the officers said as he looked at the sketch the artist took from the witness' description. "He works for Able Crown. Small fry in the Glades. Owns a warehouse in the docks."

"I'm going to deck that bastard!" Quentin exploded.

* * *

Sara was staring, worried as she looked from the rooftop how her father was being outraged but then she saw colored smoke coming from the distance as she realized she was being challenged.

* * *

 _ **The Foundry**_

"Who took Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"It was a mobster from the Glades. Able Crown." Diggle explained as he put on a profile on computer. "CNRI is building a case against him…"

"I guess he wanted to make sure he'd avoid jail."

"It wasn't a mobster, Ollie." Sara said as she went down from the stairs. "It was Lady Shiva."

" _What_?" Oliver widened his eyes. "How do you know that?"

Sara approached the computer as she turned on the video feed and there was colored smoke coming from distance.

"A smoke signal." Oliver said. "I've seen this before; some people use this as ancient means of communication. Usually as a challenge to fight."

"She's after me." Sara explained. "I've faced her before, she was going to kill a friend of mine and I managed to fend her off."

"You beat her?" Diggle asked, impressed.

"I was lucky. I managed to hold my own before the authorities scared her off." Sara shrugged. "She said that she would find me one day."

"Which is today. And she's using Laurel as bait." Oliver realized. "We need to find her."

"If I don't face Shiva, she's going to hurt someone else to get to me, she might go after Dad." Sara shook her head.

"Sara, this woman is very dangerous. You can't expect to survive." Oliver protested.

"I can't let Laurel die, Ollie."

"But there's two of you. I mean, it doesn't have to be Sara fighting her. Oliver can face her and you can find Laurel." Diggle suggested as Oliver and Sara stared at him before conceding his point.

"But where is she?" Oliver said as he approached the computer.

"I heard one of the cops said that the guy who took her, owns a warehouse in the docks. It's my sister, Ollie. I can't leave her to die." Sara begged as Oliver nodded.

"Shiva is mine." He said in a deadly tone.

* * *

 ** _Later, Starling City_**

Shiva turned around, catching the flying arrow a few inches from her head. "An arrow; such an ineffective projectile." She raised her head as she looked at the archer in green hood. "So, you are the archer, who steals from rich people, about whom I heard so much. I must say, I expected something… more…"

"Where is Laurel Lance?" The Hood demanded.

"So, you are friends with the girl and she sent you instead of her to face me? Perhaps she thinks I'm not worth her time; she might reconsider that, once I send you back to her in pieces." She pulled out a scythe on chain and threw it as the Hood jumped down from the roof, evading her attack, while firing two arrows as the assassin dodged.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere, a warehouse in the Glades**_

The screams and gunshots went off outside the room as Laurel trembled, restrained to the chair and then the four guards watching Laurel started to speak in some kind of Middle Eastern language something, Arabic, Laurel assumed as some of them went out while the remaining four pulled out swords, tomahawks and other ancient weaponry as they spread across the room.

And about two minutes later the blonde woman in black leather suit jumped through a wall as she attacked the men with her staff. But they were able to block her attacks as it surprised her, these were no ordinary mobsters, their skills were almost evenly matched to hers as she tried to parry and counter attack.

Two of the guards the girl threw out of the window by spinning her staff as they fell to their death while the remaining two attacked her, she split her staff into two sticks as she fended off their attacks with their weapons and despite some difficulty, she was able to block their attacks until one of them vaulted over her and grabbed her by her arms, restraining her while the other guard disarmed her and punched her in her kidney, causing for her to kneel down and kicked her with his knee in her face as she was disoriented and the guard let her go as she fell down on her knees.

"That's what we waste our time on? She's not worth our master's time."

"She interfered with our horseman's work. Such insolence must not go unpunished. Kill the woman."

Suddenly, a new wave of relentless rage took the blonde over as she lunged at the man in front of her and threw him through the window as he screamed while falling to his death, then she turned her attention to the man who was nearing Laurel as she grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck.

Laurel just stared in shock at the woman's brutality as the blonde stared at her own hands in shock before taking a breath and composing herself and as she approached Laurel, she tried to jump out from the chair but the woman raised her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said gently and Laurel blinked. "I would never hurt you." _Her voice sounded familiar…_

The woman approached Laurel slowly as she undid her restraints while Laurel breathed out, still in shock. "Who… who… are you? Why did they… why did they take me?"

"They wanted me." The woman whispered, trying hard to make her voice different but Laurel still could not shake this feeling she had heard that voice before but she could not place it yet but still…

"You… you killed them…" Laurel whispered.

"It was either them or you. I'm sorry you had to see that." The woman said as Laurel could notice the sincere remorse in her tone. "Please, just get out of here. The police is on its way."

Laurel nodded frantically, running away as the blonde took her breath, looking at her hands, suddenly in her mind flashing the first time she ever had to kill as the guilt and regret flooded through her.

* * *

At the door, Laurel could swear, she could hear the girl crying as she turned around and saw the blonde on her knees, sobbing and suddenly, an old memory flashed in her mind as she heard that familiar cry.

* * *

 _ **Few years ago**_

 _"I can't believe you would do something so reckless and stupid, Sara!" Quentin yelled furiously._

 _"Daddy, I…"_

 _"Save it! You're grounded, young lady, end of discussion!"_

 _Sara started to cry as she ran into her room and Laurel sighed, walking into Sara's room and saw her on bed, curled to ball, sobbing as Laurel sat next to her, hugging her._

 _"Don't cry, it's going to be alright, Sara."_

 _"I didn't mean to, it was just an accident." Sara cried out as Laurel tightened the hug._

 _"I know that and Dad does too. Look, I know he's harsh but he just doesn't want you to make the same mistakes again." She kissed her on her cheek. "He cares about you."_

 _"No, he hates me! Our own Dad hates me!" Sara sobbed as she buried her face into her arms._

 _"He'd never hate you, Sara."_

 _"I stole from a shop. And you're such a perfect Daddy's little girl, are you?" Sara growled at her sister hurtfully as Laurel felt like if she was being stabbed in her heart with an icy dagger but decided to ignore the comment and took a breath._

 _"Look, he's just worried about you. I know sometimes he doesn't show it in the best way but remember that he's going to love you no matter what happens, just like I do?"_

 _"Even if I was a serial killer?" Sara asked sarcastically, glaring as Laurel let her go before gently holding Sara's hands._

 _"Just remember that no matter what happens, remember that your family is going to be here for you and you're not alone in this. Whatever you're going through, I'll help you get through this, you'll always be Mom and Dad's baby girl and you'll always be my baby sister."_

 _Sara took a breath, getting a hold of herself at least a little bit finally as she hugged Laurel tightly. "I don't know what would I ever do without you, Laurel. You're there for me when I need you."_

 _"Keep that in mind if you're going through hell." Laurel advised as she returned the hug._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

Laurel slowly approached the blonde as she spoke up. " _Sara…_ is that you?" The girl stopped crying as she tried to take a breath and compose herself as she slowly got up on her feet. "Are you OK? Talk to me, Sara, please."

The girl just couldn't bring herself to face Laurel at her current state. "I'm not who you think I am. The girl you remember, that's not who I am."

Laurel wasn't sure if the girl was trying to convince more her or just herself but this did not dissuade her. "Sara, what happened to you?"

"Your sister is dead. I'm not her."

Laurel took a breath as she noticed the guilt in her tone. Clearly, she must have been through some traumatic things that haunt her and obviously, she must have killed some people in order to survive and those things are making her guilty as she tried to come up with anything to console her. "Whatever it is you're going through, together with Dad, we can figure this out. Just come back home." She insisted as she gently held the girl's shoulder. "To your family. Please."

The girl's breath shook as she tried not to sob again. "I can't go back. You don't know about who I am and what I've become."

Laurel paused, considering. Whatever she had been through, it must have been painful and traumatic and considering that her ex-boyfriend, who had just returned went through something similar.

"But Ollie does, does he?" The blonde froze, thinking ' _She knows._ ' "He has at least some idea what have you gone through. Please, come home. Let us both help you."

"I can't…" The girl shook her head, her voice again cracking as Laurel grabbed both of her shoulders.

"Sara, please…"

"Goodbye, Laurel." The blonde dropped a smoke pellet on the floor as Laurel coughed out and as soon as the cloud dissipated, the woman vanished as Laurel stared in shock at the corpse in front of her.

"Laurel!" Quentin yelled from behind and hugged her tightly as the sirens echoed in the distance. "Thank God you're OK." But she ignored him, still staring at the dead man on the floor and where the blonde was a moment ago before the sadness flooded through her as she broke down in tears. Not understanding fully what was going on, Quentin tightened the hug, trying to comfort his daughter. "It's OK, you're safe now, Laurel. It's OK."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Starling City**_

The Hood blocked Shiva's attack with her scythe using his bow before he spun around, hitting her in the head and kicking her back and she recovered quickly.

"I'm impressed. My master would be very intrigued in both of you. You should join us."

The Hood froze for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, they were both covered in a cone of light as the rotor blades spun above them.

" _This is the police. Drop your weapons and stand down or we will open fire! I repeat, drop your weapons and stand down or we will open fire!_ "

Shiva smirked as she pulled out a smoke bomb, covering her and the Hood in it and both of them used this to conceal their escape.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"Shiva?" Diggle asked.

"Gone." Oliver said as he put the bow on a weapon stand. "But she said that her master would be interested in both of us."

" _Her master_?" Diggle repeated. "I'm pretty sure you don't want master assassin in your résumé."

"I don't know who's she working for but if he ever comes here, we'll be ready." Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

* * *

 _ **Sin's Apartment**_

Sin yawned as she heard sniffing from behind and saw Sara putting on a tank top and as she turned around, Sin noticed the wet cheeks on her face. "Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah, just… I met my sister again."

"You said she thinks you're dead." Sin argued before it hit her, while looking at the eye mask on the drawer. "Oh, as in… I guess it didn't go well, huh?"

"I miss her but… she shouldn't have to see me like that." Sara explained tiredly as she turned off the lamp. "Good night, Sin."

"Good night, Sara."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"Both of these warriors are very skilled, my liege. I've only seen few of such people fight as well as they do." Shiva said, bowing.

"Interesting." The man on the throne said. "If they have as much potential as I believe they do…" He paused, considering. "Bring my daughter here."

A few moments later, a young woman in black and red cape and a bow and long dark hair entered. "Yes, father?"

"I have a new assignment for you. Starling City, reconnaissance only. I believe I have found two possible recruits. Keep me regularly informed, should you deem them worthy, I want you to conscript them."

"Shouldn't you ask the Magician for this task?" The woman argued.

"He's no longer one of us, if I may remind you." The man said as the woman nodded.

"And if either of them refuse?"

"Then I shall persuade them personally."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue. And BTW, I'm not doing the whole 'Oliver gets arrested' thing.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	5. Royal Flush Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"You remember your friend Queen? The one who you told me said that he thought you were dead and is now playing Robin Hood?" Sin asked as Sara was reading a book in her room as she turned her attention to her. "I had to accompany my friend to the hospital this afternoon because he was picking on some weirdos in the alley, again trying to play hero and ended up with knife in his hip, dumbass, and I overheard Queen talking to his bodyguard, the big black one, something about not walking away when they can make a difference. Funny thing is, they were near a hospital room where one of the cops ended up with his back full of bullets from what I saw on TV."

"You mean those bank robbers with masks?" Sara scowled as Sin nodded.

"Yeah. The thing is, those guys have been working out for three years, from what I googled. I thought that ever since you two have started this thing, this stuff would stop."

Sara paused. "Sin… I honestly don't know…"

"You told me you wanted to make this city a better place for all of us. And now you have a shot." Sin argued.

"Yeah but bank robbers? Seem like small fishes to fry." Sara shrugged.

Sin sighed. "Look, you haven't grown up in the Glades, so listen, every second person here turns to crime, either out of desperation, or because they're dirty to the core. The good kind of them need some good example to follow and you two are the sort of people who would help. Not every people get the help they need from the law, especially the ones in the Glades, so desperate times require desperate measures. They might reconsider that if they can be inspired by something or at least are afraid of something."

"Sin, I'm not a hero." Sara argued.

"Maybe not but isn't the fact that you're trying to make things better for everyone worth something at least?" Sin asked as Sara considered.

"Some heroes are lucky they get to live to fight another day, Sin."

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _"Where are we going, Jack?" Sara asked as she followed him down the alley._

 _"Across the street there's a restaurant that makes very good kung pao and I haven't had a nice meal lately. How about you?" He said as he turned to Sara, who smiled at the thought of good Chinese food. They entered a small restaurant as Jack started to order something in Chinese as Sara smiled._

 _"Could you teach me Chinese?" Sara asked. "I have been trying to learn it when I was on the island with Ollie but I didn't exactly have a dictionary packed with me and I might need to handle myself here on my own."_

 _"I'm sure I can find the time." Jack nodded as Sara smiled while the waiter handed them two trays with bowls of kung pao. Then they heard shouting from around the corner as the police converged on what seemed to be a robbery in a bank as they also heard gunshots and soon enough, as Sara and Jack took a closer look, from what they gathered, it seemed like a bank robbery gone wrong turned into a hostage situation._

 _"Oh God." Sara whispered. "Shouldn't we do something?"_

 _"Like what?" Jack asked. "Look, I don't like this any more than you do but we should keep a low profile. I admire your spirit but you can't fix every wrong you see, Sara."_

 _"And I'm supposed to stand by and do nothing and watch how innocent people suffer? No chance. Never again." Sara snapped, remembering what had happened when she let Ivo torture people on Amazo and how Oliver and Slade helped the prisoners._

 _"You're just going to get yourself killed!" Jack shot back but Sara rushed through an alley and jumped over the fence. "Sara! Damn it!"_

* * *

 ** _Present, the Foundry_**

Oliver and Diggle were going over the surveillance footage from the bank robbery on the computer.

"See that guy right there? He's got quite a temper." Diggle said, pointing at Ace.

"And he shot Officer Washington." Oliver nodded.

"That's right."

"College ring." Oliver zoomed in on the ring on Ace's finger.

"Or high school more likely." Diggle argued.

"That ring will get us an ID."

"Yeah but even with photo enhancement, you're gonna have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring."

"No but it left an impression the police would have photographed, it'll be in evidence lockup."

Diggle was about to examine the footage before he turned around. "Please, tell me you're not going where I think you're going."

"Diggle, why do you even ask?" Oliver asked rhetorically.

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

The Hood snuck into the police station through an unlocked window, stealthily making his way through the hall and evading Detective Hilton before sneaking to the bullpen and plugging in a flash drive, copying SCPD's evidence files and once the job was done, he left as quietly as he entered, the cops none the wiser.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Foundry**_

Oliver and Diggle were going over the evidence on the computer.

"The bank manager Ace punched, his ring left a mark." Oliver compared the sigil with a few databases. "Larchmont High, high school, I cross-referenced his height and relative age with a list of students and alumni."

"Still, that's a pretty long list." Diggle noted as Oliver nodded.

"It was." Oliver pulled out another file. "I dug a little deeper and found Kyle Reston. Right before Kyle's senior year, not only did he drop out, he dropped off the grid, along with his family – father, mother, younger brother."

"There are two other guys involved in this robbery." Diggle agreed.

"And a woman." Oliver again pulled up the footage. "Aside from Stan Washington, there were twenty-two customers and employees that came out of the bank – nine men, thirteen women; inside the bank, nine men, fourteen women."

"They put a ringer in." Diggle realized.

"The mom." Oliver agreed.

"The police are looking for a crew, we're gonna look for a family. Of which reminds me, I'm incredibly late for mine." Oliver got up from the desk.

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment_**

Sin kept on fiddling with the radio as it buzzed as Sara was watching TV before turning to her.

"What are you doing?"

"That's my Dad's old ham radio. When I was smaller, he taught me how to use that. Sometimes, when I get bored, I listen to this." Sin explained.

" _…_ _sighting of the robbers… I think the Hood's here too…_ "

"Wait, wait, go back." Sara said.

" _The vigilante! The vigilante is in the tunnel! Apprehend if possible!_ "

" _Ollie_ …" Sara realized.

"Looks like your friend Queen needs saving his ass again." Sin muttered as Sara went to grab her leather jacket and a wig.

* * *

 _ **Service tunnels under First Bank of Starling**_

The robbers were in gunfight against the policemen before the Hood fired an arrow, pinning the bag of cash the robbers had to the ground with rope restraints.

"Let's get out of here!" Jack yelled as another arrow robbed him of his loot. Ace tried to run to the bag before a knife scratched his arm as he hissed and turned around to see a blonde in black leather as he fired at her with his rifle and she jumped over the pipes and threw a smoke grenade to where the bag of cash was, blurring the robbers sight of it.

"Our cash!" Ace screamed.

"Forget it! Go! Go!" King ordered as the robbers ran deeper into the tunnels, leaving the Hood surprised to see the blonde in the tunnels before Detective Hilton showed up with the officers.

"It's the vigilantes!" Hilton yelled and the blonde reached for her belt, turning on her sonic device and the Hood was ready this time, using special earplugs while the cops were stunned momentarily and when they recovered, they scoured the tunnels, vainly searching for both vigilantes hiding in the shadows.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Foundry**_

"Thanks but I had that." Oliver said bluntly as he and Sara went down.

"Maybe but I wasn't gonna let you go alone against both bank robbers and the SCPD."

"What are you playing at, Sara?" Oliver asked, turning to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep avoiding your family but you want to help them, you don't talk to me but when I'm in trouble, you step in. What's going on? Talk to me."

Sara sighed. "I just came here to look after my family… and I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. That's all."

"But you keep avoiding Laurel and your parents… and me…"

"Because I'm not what I used to be…" Sara said guiltily. "And I don't know how to be something better than that."

"You think that it's easy for me to hide my feelings from my Mom… Tommy… Laurel… Thea?" Oliver asked. "You…" He sighed. "I get it. Really. But running away from what you once were is not the answer."

Sara shook her head. "I can't go back, Ollie… and I can't even imagine facing Laurel…"

"I understand that…"

"No, you don't…" Sara shook her head. "She _knows_."

Oliver blinked. "What?"

"She…" Sara took a breath, tears forming in her eyes. "She saw me kill one of those kidnappers the other night and… she saw right through me somehow…"

" _Sara…_ " Oliver sighed, seeing the pain and guilt in her eyes.

"How am I supposed to face her or my Dad if all they see is a murderer?" Sara's voice was breaking again. "We've both done things that there's no forgiveness for. And if even I can't forgive myself, why would they?"

Oliver hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. "I don't know if you ever can forgive yourself… but… if you want to make up for what you have done… fight for others, not for yourself and not for surviving… try to make things better for everyone. And maybe one day, you will find the will to forgive yourself. I know I am trying."

Sara just kept sobbing into Oliver's shoulder as he tightened the hug, doing his best to soothe her. Diggle was about to enter with the information he had on the Derek Reston being a foreman in Queen steel factory but tactfully decided to wait as he saw Oliver consoling Sara.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Sara put on a bandana as she was hiding behind a counter as one of the hostages was being held at gunpoint. Seeing an opportunity, Sara grabbed a nearby broom and jumped over the counter but she accidentally tossed over a vase as it shattered upon hitting the ground, prompting the thug with a gun to turn around._

 _"Don't move, or I'll kill him!"_

 _Sara raised her hands and dropped the broom. "You one of the cops, huh? You want to play hero?"_

 _"Look, you don't have to do this. We can figure this out." Sara reasoned._

 _"Yeah? These idiots here screwed me out of my payment, left me and my brother with nothing, I couldn't pay mortgage, my own brother was driven to the suicide, all because of their stupid loopholes and cost reduction."_

 _"I understand…" Sara nodded. "But hurting innocent people is not the answer. You're just hurting yourself the most at the end. Eventually they'll catch you, at worst, they'll kill you."_

 _"I'm not afraid to die." The man laughed. "I have nothing to lose."_

 _Seeing an opportunity, Sara kicked a cart as it rammed a water dispenser as it fell down and the water spilling caused for the thug and the hostage to slip and fall down on the floor. Sara ran and helped the hostage on her feet. "Get out of here, go! Go!"_

 _Sara engaged the man, trying to disarm him with the same move Talia had just taught her but he was taller and stronger than her, though she had managed to get a strong grip of his hand as they both struggled over the hold of the gun. The man pulled the trigger as Sara screamed in pain, as the man kicked her as she fell down, holding her bleeding arm. "You little bitch, I will…"_

 _Suddenly, Jack whacked him in the head from behind with a kettle, knocking him out._

 _"You OK?" Jack asked as Sara groaned, trying to stop the bleeding from her arm. Jack bandaged the wound with the bandana. "Second time I had to save your ass." Sara chuckled. "Get back into my apartment, I'll say I ended him and you vanished." Sara nodded and left the store._

* * *

 _Later as they were watching TV in Jack's apartment, he was stitching Sara again. "You know, you got lucky. Playing hero like that usually gets inexperienced people like you killed."_

 _"And what was I supposed to do? Sit on my ass as he would shoot someone in the head? It didn't have to be this way." Sara snapped._

 _"I'm not saying that." Jack reasoned. "But you can't fix every wrong you see. That man decided to be criminal and there's not a lot of people can do to help them turn over a new leaf. Look, I can see you can handle yourself a bit but you can't do reckless stunts like these again."_

 _"I can't let innocent people suffer either if I can do something about it."_

 _"Then you need to learn how not to die." Jack said as he pulled up a paper on which was painted a target and hung it on the wall and then opened a box full of knives. "You ever played darts?"_

 _"I'm good." Sara shrugged as Jack threw a knife, hitting bullseye._

 _"I'll teach you better." Jack handed her a knife and showed her how to throw it properly._

* * *

 ** _Present, the Foundry_**

"Oliver believes that his father's sins are his own, that it is his responsibility to fix the mess he had made." Diggle said.

"Ollie isn't responsible for other people's choices, you can't save someone from themselves." Sara argued, remembering Shanghai.

"That's what I keep telling him but he won't listen." Diggle nodded. "His family turned the Restons into desperation, so _he_ has to make it right. At least, that's how he sees it."

Oliver was going down the stairs as he turned on his laptop. Suddenly, they heard a conversation between a man and a woman going on.

" _I've been thinking, baby, maybe you were right; maybe it's time to hang it up, retire._ "

" _But Kyle says we do one more or he'll go out on his own._ "

" _Well, if that's what he wants to do, that's his right but you and me and Teddy, we're out._ "

" _I want to quit too but I am not leaving without Kyle._ "

"Ollie, what is that?" Sara asked.

"I dropped a bug in Derek Reston's jacket." Oliver explained.

"I thought you were going to give the man a second chance." Diggle argued.

"That's what I believe in, I also believe in covering all my bases." Oliver replied.

" _Derek, we can't abandon our son, after all this time, he wants to end up a winner. Set for life; otherwise what was the point?_ "

After a small pause, Derek spoke up. " _Alright. One more._ "

Oliver turned off the recording as he and Sara sighed.

"Now what?" Diggle asked.

"We take them down." Oliver said.

"I'm in too." Sara said as Oliver turned to her. "You're not the only one who's trying to make this city a better place, Ollie. And besides, somebody needs to watch your back."

Oliver nodded before looking at his watch. "Keep an eye on the Restons if they make a move. I have to go support my family."

* * *

 ** _Gala_**

As soon as Laurel and Tommy stopped mingling, Laurel was about to approach Oliver who got scolded by his mother for skipping brunch and his dishonesty but Diggle beat her to it.

"Redwood United Bank, they're gonna try a nighttime hit. Sara's waiting across the street."

Oliver quickly apologized to his mother as Laurel approached him while he was leaving.

" _Ollie_ …"

"Laurel." Oliver chuckled. "Sorry, an investor for the club wants to meet."

Laurel nodded. "It's OK. I just… can we talk? When you have time?"

"Sure, later tonight, when the gala's over." Oliver nodded quickly before he saw Diggle glancing towards the door. "But seriously, I gotta go."

* * *

 ** _Redwood United Bank_**

Kyle, wearing his Ace mask and Derek with a King mask on were looting the vault as they knocked the guard out before they heard banging and Kyle went out to check the noise as the Hood showed up from the shadows.

"Kyle Reston." He fired an arrow as Kyle pulled up a riot shield, blocking the arrow.

"I came prepared." Kyle fired from his rifle, causing for the Hood to take cover behind a counter. Kyle went searching for him before a high-pitch sound stunned him and the glass and the windows in the room shattered, causing for him to drop his shield and as he recovered, he turned around to see a blonde in black leather.

"Hey, Maverick." She smirked before Kyle grabbed his shield again and rushed at her, pinning her to the wall and after a short struggle, the blonde kicked him back as he used his shield to block her attacks. The Hood came to assistance, sending Kyle to the ground before a guard showed up with a shotgun.

"No, we got this!" The Hood ordered.

Derek showed up as the Hood spun around, firing an arrow and robbing him of his gun.

"Drop your weapons! Now!" The guard shouted.

"No!" Derek yelled as he jumped in front of the Hood, the blonde and Kyle as the guard pulled the trigger and the Hood knocked Kyle out.

"Call an ambulance, he's bleeding! Go!" The blonde yelled as she saw Derek on the floor trembling.

"Kyle… Kyle…" Derek whispered.

"He's OK, he's just knocked out." Oliver assured the father as he took off his hood.

"It's not his fault, I turned my son into this." Derek said with his dying breath and Oliver and Sara looked down for a moment, mourning before the sirens blared as Sara held his hand.

"Ollie… it's time to go."

* * *

 ** _Gala_**

A man approached Laurel and Tommy as they introduced them to a woman with long dark hair.

"Mr. Merlyn. I must introduce you to the greatest benefactor of this party, right after you of course, she contributed by donating a very large sum to CNRI."

Tommy shook his hands with the woman. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss…"

"Nyssa Raatko. I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Merlyn. And…" She narrowed her eyes at Laurel.

"Laurel Lance." Laurel smiled, also shaking her hand with her as Nyssa looked at both of them, intrigued before noticing drunk Thea approaching them.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Foundry_**

"I'm sure your father would be proud of you tonight, Ollie." Sara said. "You tried to make up for his sins by helping those he had wronged. There's more than one way to save this city."

"Maybe." Oliver admitted.

"It wasn't your fault what had happened, you can't save some people from themselves." Diggle assured him.

Oliver then turned to Sara. "And running from who we are isn't an answer either."

Sara stared at him, considering. "What makes you think I am ready? Or that they can forgive me? I'm honestly not sure if I can forgive myself. Are you able to forgive yourself?"

"Maybe not… but I can try by making things right here." Oliver reasoned as Sara again considered. "It's not too late. Come home."

"One day… maybe. But not today, Ollie." Sara said as she went upstairs. "It's been a long night. I want to go get some sleep."

* * *

 _ **Later, Queen Manor**_

Oliver was about to enter the manor as at the door stood Laurel.

"Laurel, you said you wanted to talk?"

Laurel nodded, sadness taking her over. "Yeah, I just… I'm not sure where would I even begin."

"Laurel, you know I will listen if you need to get something off your chest. We're still friends, if nothing more, OK?"

"I know." Laurel nodded again, laughing briefly as her voice trembled. "It's just… there's something I can't stop thinking about ever since what had happened last week when they took me."

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, I need you to be honest with me now, OK? Please." Laurel implored.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked, worried.

Laurel took a breath. "This might sound crazy but… do you think there's at least a remote… slight chance… that Sara is alive?"

Oliver scowled, remembering what was Sara talking about the other night before putting the mask back on. "What makes you think that?"

"I…" Laurel shook her head. "I… don't know… I just… I can't shake this feeling, you know? I can't explain it. Maybe… if you could have made it out of the yacht, she could have too."

"I…" Oliver paused before remembering his promise to Sara. "I can't tell you. I'm not sure. I wish I could but… you're asking me questions for which I can't give you answers." He said honestly, remembering the promise he had made to Sara back on the island.

"There must be something. Ollie, please." Laurel begged.

Oliver knew that Laurel would not stop asking as he decided to give a half-truth.

"There's something I have not told to anyone about when the Gambit went down." Laurel blinked, hope sparking. "And I've had my reasons." Laurel stood there, patiently listening. "When the Gambit went down, I saw Sara get sucked out. I almost got sucked out too but… the captain and my Dad helped me make it to a lifeboat before the yacht would sink."

"Wait, you said that your Dad died on Gambit." Laurel interrupted him, anger burning up slowly.

"I didn't want to tell Mom or Thea the truth." Oliver said calmly. "For days, the lifeboat drifted and we were running out of food and water. We didn't have enough supplies for everyone… so my Dad…" The tears were forming in his eyes. "He pulled out a gun… and killed the captain… and himself… right in front of my eyes. Sara had no one to help her. I know I have no right to say it… but I'm sorry. More than you'll ever know." Laurel gasped, tears forming in her eyes as she sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged her. "The girl you remember… she's gone… and nothing will bring her back… because of me." He admitted honestly.

Laurel just was unable to accept the fact that Sara was dead… Oliver might have believed it but… she just _knew_ somehow that the blonde vigilante and Sara was the same person… but all she could do at the moment was grieve her friend's father and the little sister she remembered. And Oliver was partially right, as Laurel believed.

 _The young Sara that both of them remember is dead… but the vigilante still might be her… just became a different person… just like Oliver. And if he can't help her find her… all she can do is try._

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	6. Helena

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver drove his bike in front of Queen Consolidated before answering his phone. "Hello?"

" _Hi, Mom said I'm supposed to remind you to pick her up for lunch._ " Thea said over the line.

"Was I supposed to have lunch with her today?" Oliver asked.

" _She said she left you like five messages. Just bite the bullet and have a cobb salad with the woman._ "

"You know, Thea, sometimes it's difficult to remember which one of you is my mother." Oliver turned off his headset as he saw his mother exiting the building with another man but his instincts turned on after waving at his mother as he noticed another bike, with a rider in black jumping the curb and shooting at Moira's direction as Oliver rushed at her, tackling her to the ground, while the man was shot to death. "Get down!" He looked at his mother, concerned. "Mom, are you OK?"

"I'm alright." Moira assured him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I… I…" She stared in shock at the dead man.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure you're fine?" Oliver asked as Moira nodded, and he turned to the nearby security guard. "Call 911!"

He ran to his bike, chasing the rider down the street as they made a turn to a side road, with him grabbing a metal pole in a dumpster, using it as a spear, damaging the bike's rear tire and as he was about to catch up, a lorry cut him off, allowing the shooter to escape.

* * *

 ** _Starling General_**

Oliver and Thea entered the room as he moved next to his mother. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Moira assured him before turning to Thea. "Did you reach Walter?

"No, I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"As I was telling your mother and sister, the CAT scan showed a grade two concussion. She can go home so long as someone stays with her just to make sure there are no after-effects."

"Thank you." Oliver said as the doctor left before looking at Moira. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I thought you were fine."

"What did you think were you doing anyway?" Moira asked as Oliver took a breath.

"Yeah, I wanted to get the license plate of the guy, who took a shot at you." Oliver lied as Moira shot him a glare.

"Well, that was foolish."

"Yeah." Oliver agreed before hugging his mother and going out of the room with Thea.

"So, did you get the license plate?" Thea asked, upset.

"No, he got away." Oliver lied.

"Maybe you should spend a little less time trying to be a hero; you're obviously not very good at it." Thea said scornfully as Oliver let out a fake smile.

"That's cute."

"I wasn't trying to be." Thea snapped. "You left her on the street, alone and hurt. In the street." She said with a scoff. "To get a license plate?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I love you, Mom loves you but it's getting hard when you won't be truthful with us." She returned back to the room, slamming the door in Oliver's face as the guilt flooded through him and as he was about to leave, Quentin and Hilton approached him.

"Detectives. Do you have any leads on the shooter?" Oliver asked politely.

"Not yet." Hilton said. "Did you get a good look at him?"

"No, he was wearing a helmet." Oliver admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"My head of security is on his way, I want to make sure your family's at the tippy-toppy of my list of priorities but the guy that she was connected with was connected, mobbed up to the eyeballs connected. She wasn't the target. And you're welcome." Quentin sneered as Oliver walked past him.

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

"Do you want to go out for a dinner?" Tommy asked Laurel, who kept staring at her glass of water, contemplating. "Laurel?"

"What?" Laurel turned to him, her thoughts back with her.

"I was asking if you want to go out for a dinner."

"Tommy… I… I need to think about this." Laurel said hesitantly.

"Is everything OK?" Tommy asked, concerned. "You've been kind of miles away with your thoughts since that kidnapping incident. Should I call a therapist or…"

"I…" Laurel sighed. "I don't know, honestly. I… I'm just not in a mood right now, OK?"

"Look, if you need to get something off your chest, I'm here for you." Tommy assured her, holding her hand. "What's going on?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet." Laurel admitted as Tommy shrugged and left the apartment before Laurel picked up her phone.

" _Yes?_ " A female voice asked on the other side.

"Cassidy? I don't know if you remember me but… it's Laurel Lance. We went together to college."

The woman laughed. " _Laurel, hey. God, it's been… five… almost six years. How have you been? I imagine it must have been tough, since Oliver has returned and after all that mess with Sara…_ "

"That's why I'm calling you actually." Laurel said. "I… Would you mind a session with me?"

" _Oh._ " Cassidy gasped upon realization. " _Laurel, I understand if you're… upset. If this is about Sara not coming back… you know I'm here for you, OK? You're my friend. How about tomorrow? In the morning?_ "

"Yeah, that would be great." Laurel picked a pen and wrote the note down on a piece of paper.

* * *

 _ **Sin's Apartment**_

Sara and Sin were watching on TV the news report shooting as Sin paused and took a closer look. "Holy crap. I'm not surprised someone wanted this guy dead."

"Who is he?"

"Paul Copani, works for Bertinelli Construction." Sin explained.

"As in Frank Bertinelli, the mob boss?" Sara narrowed her brows.

"Yeah." Sin nodded. "What?" She turned to Sara.

"Just rang a bell, that's all." Sara admitted, remembering an old friend.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _"Sara, you're staying here in my apartment and I'm not discussing this with you. Something's come up and I'll be gone for a weekend, my superiors need me to fill them in and I have to contact our associates in Hong Kong. Something big is going on and the Triad is on the move." Jack explained as Sara frowned._

 _"Wait, you're leaving me here alone for two days?" She asked, worried._

 _"Of course not." Jack laughed. "I asked for a friend to come by and keep an eye on you."_

 _And inside entered a tall, dark-haired man with a duffel bag as he offered his hand to Sara. "Dick Grayson. And you must be Sara. Pleased to meet you."_

* * *

 _Dick and Sara were watching TV as she turned to him. "How do you and Jack know each other?"_

 _"Let's just say we've crossed paths before and we've had mutual interests." Dick shrugged._

 _"So, what? You're a spy? Just like him?"_

 _"Not… exactly." Dick shrugged. "And can I ask you something, which might be personal?"_

 _"Sure." Sara nodded._

 _"Why are you staying here?" Dick asked. "You've got a chance to return home and you won't take it."_

 _Sara sighed, remembering torturing people on Amazo. "I'm not what they remember. If they knew only a half of those things that have happened, they'd never look at me the same way again."_

 _"I understand." Dick nodded. "Sometimes, in order to survive, we do things we would never have even considered resorting to in the past and we're not proud of it. And just tell me something honestly. If Oliver had not killed Ivo, would you have?"_

 _Sara hesitated. "I… sometimes I wish I had done it myself." She admitted, the bitterness obvious in her tone._

 _Dick sighed. "I can see that you're a good person, Sara. And I honestly doubt someone like you would have enjoyed inflicting pain on others, at least all the time. We all sometimes want to hurt others in unimaginable ways for being wronged but… there's a line we shouldn't cross. My… friend…" He said with a sad look in his eyes. "She… I think she's too far gone."_

 _"What happened?" Sara asked._

 _"I used to date her when I was in college. She was a daughter of a mob boss before we broke up. It would never have worked out between us, given my line of work. From what I've heard, she was engaged two years ago but… he died and… she's been lost since then. Sometimes I wish I could reach her."_

 _"What was her name?" Sara asked._

 _"Helena Bertinelli."_

 _"Like Frank Bertinelli? The Frank Bertinelli?" Dick nodded. "Dad's been trying to take him down for a while." Sara noted._

 _"That's partially why we broke up." Dick smiled. "I think if not her, her old man would have gutted me."_

 _Sara laughed as she and Dick kept on watching TV._

 _"Can I ask you something?" Sara asked all of the sudden as he turned to her, intrigued. "Can you teach me how to fight?"_

 _"Didn't Jack train you some moves? And I thought your Dad was a cop, he must have taught you some…"_

 _"Yeah but..." Sara shrugged. "I went on toe-to-toe with Lady Shiva a few weeks back and she kicked my ass."_

 _"Hold on a second." Dick widened his eyes. "You tried to take on Lady Shiva and survived?" He asked, impressed._

 _"I got lucky." Sara admitted. "But I want to learn how to fight well enough to handle more than one creep at the time. So far, I've been able to handle myself one-on-one."_

 _Dick nodded. "I see." He pulled out two pairs of escrima sticks from his bag, handing one pair of them to Sara._

 _"I've been using these before." Sara said._

 _"But have you used this before?" He connected his sticks together, turning them into a staff as Sara widened her eyes, then tried to do the same thing as she gasped._

 _"Whoa."_

 _"Watch your footing." Dick said. "And keep your eye on an opening, never make a rash move." Sara swung the staff as Dick sidestepped and she stumbled and fell on the ground, yelping. "What did I just say? Again."_

 _Sara got up and roared as she tried to attack and Dick blocked her strike._

* * *

 ** _Present, the Foundry_**

Sara entered the lair as she saw only Diggle in there. "Hey."

"Hi, Dig. I saw the news. Where's Ollie?" Sara asked.

"He's trying to infiltrate Bertinelli's organization, get an insight on what's going on." Diggle explained.

Sara flinched. "You're kidding, right?"

Diggle shook his head before going over the intel on computer. "I've been keeping an eye on Bertinelli's muscle. Nick Salvati."

Sara looked at the computer. "Jesus. That guy's making a mess."

"Yeah, and if we don't do something, Russo's restaurant is next." Diggle said as he made a call.

" _What happened?_ " They heard Oliver's voice.

"What's about to happen." Diggle corrected. "Bertinelli's enforcer Nick Salvati?"

" _Yeah, we drank a scotch together. He seems like a real stand-up mobster._ "

"Yeah, well, he's been paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money." Diggle explained.

" _Diggle, I'm trying to figure out who took a shot at my mother, not take on all of organized crime._ "

"Well, listen, Oliver, Salvati and his goons have already put four people in the hospital tonight and if somebody doesn't stop them, the poor bastard who owns Russo's is gonna be next."

" _Wait, wait. Russo's?_ "

"It's at the corner of Adams and…"

" _I know where it is, Diggle, I'm here right now._ "

" _What_?" Diggle and Sara asked simultaneously.

" _I was having dinner with Bertinelli's daughter. Wait, was that Sara?_ "

"Yeah and what the hell are you doing there with _Helena Bertinelli_?" Sara demanded, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

" _I didn't have a choice._ "

"Ollie, listen, you need to stay away from her, she's very…"

" _Damn it, Salvati's here._ " Oliver cursed as he hung up.

Sara groaned as she banged the table. "You idiot! Unbelievable!"

"Jealous?" Diggle asked as Sara seethed, then he scowled upon seeing the look on her face.

"That girl is a loose cannon, Dig. He needs to stay as far away from her as possible."

"You know her?" Diggle asked.

"I know enough about her." Sara said cryptically. "She's like nitroglycerin, just one tap and _boom_."

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"Tired already?" Dick asked as Sara was on her knees, panting out and sweat soaking her shirt. She roared and lunged at him, sending him to the ground as they looked into each other's eyes, staring for a minute before emotions started to burn up and they kissed, Dick lifting Sara's top while she unbuttoned his shirt._

* * *

 _Sara yawned as she woke up, seeing Dick coming out from the shower, towel around his waist as she wiped her eyes. "Hey."_

 _"Hi." Sara smiled._

 _"Well… that was… unexpected." Dick smiled back._

 _"One way to put it." She said as she wrapped the sheet around her naked body as she got up, looking for her clothes on the floor and seeing the books lying around._

 _"We probably should dress up and clean this place before Jack comes back." Dick shrugged._

 _"Yeah." Sara said as she grabbed her shirt from underneath the bed as she put it on before looking for her pants as Dick picked up some furniture back on its position. "So… about what we did tonight…" She asked hesitantly._

 _"I've had fun. Didn't you?" Dick asked as Sara giggled and blushed while she found his shirt under the bed and helped him put it on. As soon as they cleaned up the room, they both dressed up as Sara laughed. "What?"_

 _"I haven't had this much fun since Ollie, you know?" Sara said, looking sad._

 _"Yeah." Dick nodded. "Neither have I since Helena. Last time we met each other, she killed a man right in front of me. She was trying to cripple her father's organization from within… and when I looked into her eyes, it was like if I didn't even know her."_

 _Sara suddenly remembered Oliver shooting Ivo instead of her, trying to spare her of the darkness. "I remember Ollie killing Ivo, when I was supposed to. A mercy killing."_

 _"Killing is not always the answer, Sara." Dick said. "Remember that. Whenever you do that, it's like you kill a part of yourself… like if a part of your soul dies with the person who dies at your hands. It's one thing to kill in self-defense, or to protect an innocent life but never take pleasure in it. There will be time when you might think you enjoy it but that's not the way. Now tell me something. Did you and Oliver feel better after ending this Ivo guy?"_

 _"Honestly, I was relieved he was dead, not hurting anyone else… sometimes I wish I had done it myself. But when I looked at Oliver… I think he thought it would make him feel better at the moment… but later… it was like he wasn't sure of himself anymore."_

 _Dick nodded. "Hold on to that doubt, when you feel like you want revenge. That's not always the answer. Questioning yourself after making someone suffer or killing someone is what keeps you human. Remember that... otherwise you might turn into someone you don't even recognize anymore."_

 _Sara nodded in understanding as they kept on cleaning the apartment and as they finished cleaning up, Jack returned. "I'm home!" He looked around as he scowled. "Strange. Were you two having a party here or something?"_

 _"We were…" Sara paused._

 _"Training." Dick said quickly. "I was teaching her self-defense." Sara nodded quickly as Jack narrowed his eyes._

 _"Hmm…" He had a suspicion something more was going on but decided not to dig deeper. "Well, thank you for coming, Dick. But I can take it from here."_

 _Dick nodded as he turned to Sara, shaking hands. "Good to see you, Sara."_

 _"Good to see you, Dick." He grabbed his bag and went out as Jack narrowed his eyes at Sara._

 _"What?" Sara blushed._

 _"Nothing." Jack snickered as it all clicked and he went into his room as Sara sneered at him, feeling embarrassed._

* * *

 _ **Present, later, the Foundry**_

"Why would she target her father's organization?" Oliver asked after the shocking events at the restaurant.

"Because he had her fiancé killed." Sara said bluntly as Diggle and Oliver turned to her, widening their eyes.

"How do you know that?" Diggle asked.

"I… have a friend, who used to know her. Helena was engaged to a Michael Staton three years ago and Helena was gathering evidence on her family, relaying the information to FBI but they found a laptop on which she had the intel and they thought it was her fiancé, so they killed him. She's been trying to settle the score since then."

"How well did your friend know her?"

"He was her ex-boyfriend, he's one of the people who trained me when I was away." Sara said, unintentionally smirking and giving the hint away.

"Oh." Both Diggle and Oliver said dryly, as the latter felt a little uncomfortable.

"What are we going to do about her?" Diggle asked.

"Leave that to me." Sara said.

* * *

 ** _Later at night, Bertinelli Manor_**

The blonde in black observed from a window as Frank Bertinelli was punching a code to a safe as she memorized it, sneaking into his office as he left and found a hard drive, copying the data on a PDA.

* * *

 ** _The following morning_**

Helena was in a hotel room, drinking a glass of scotch as she watched the news report about arrest of Frank Bertinelli and Nick Salvati before she heard the doorbell and opened, gasping to see a tall muscular man wearing a black jacket, who happened to be her old flame. "Dick. What are you doing here?"

"I've heard the news and I was visiting a friend here. Are you OK?" Dick asked, worried.

"I…" Helena's eyes were forming with tears. "I thought it would make me feel better if he went to jail but…"

"It's OK, I'm here for you." Dick assured her as he embraced her as she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Starling City_**

Laurel sat down, facing a therapist. "So, Laurel, is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, not exactly. I… have a friend, who might need help. I've been trying to reach her but she won't listen to me. I was hoping you would help me understand."

Cassidy nodded. "I can try, if you get your friend here."

"It's not that simple, Cassidy." Laurel said. "She won't listen to me or let me in… and I don't know how can I reach her if I can't understand her."

"OK." Cassidy stopped her. "Why won't you start from the beginning."

"She…" Laurel paused, measuring her next words carefully. "She's been away for a while. I think it was in army, from how I saw her fight but she wouldn't tell me where. I met her recently by accident when I was about to get mugged and… she… it was a coincidence but she showed up and saved me but she killed that man right in front of me to help me and… she felt ashamed of herself and broke down and I tried to reach her but… it was like she was afraid of me. I know that it wasn't easy for her or me to see her kill someone right in front of my eyes but… I'm just trying to understand how can I help her."

Cassidy nodded, considering. "You know, I've had some cases of veterans who came back from overseas or some cops who had to shoot someone to save a life, having similar issues. The things they've done… it's like if they can't unsee it. Like if what they've done taints them somehow. And it may not be just the one time they've had to do it and over time, that stuff changes people and making them uncertain of how to live with themselves." Laurel nodded, realizing that those people that the blonde killed when she was helping her, weren't the only ones. "When you have to do something really bad, you feel… tainted. And you might hate yourself for what you've done… and you're not sure about how to live with yourself and you're afraid if the people you care about would know about it, they would stop loving you. And that those things you do are going to scrape away pieces of your soul until you don't recognize yourself anymore."

"That's ridiculous." Laurel scoffed, disbelieving.

"But it's true." Cassidy said.

"Then what am I supposed to do with her?"

"She may believe she's too far gone… that you might hate her and see her differently. You need to convince her that you'll be there for her, no matter what."

"It's not easy if she won't let me in."

"Doesn't mean you can't try to reach her." Cassidy suggested as Laurel considered. _Maybe there's a way to reach Sara but it won't be easy… somehow she needs to convince her that she'll be there for her no matter what._

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	7. The Dark Archer

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Adam Hunt drank alone in his apartment, newspapers articles scattered around while speaking to his associate on his cellphone, drinking scotch until he saw a shadow of a man wearing a hood covering him as he turned around. "What?" Hunt scoffed as he stretched his arms. "You've come for another pound of flesh? You're going to be disappointed, pal, thanks to you I'm…" His eyes suddenly widened while he fell dead on the floor, his chest full of arrows as the Dark Archer walked away.

* * *

 _ **Sin's Apartment**_

"What are you doing, Sin?" Sara asked as Sin was wrapping a box.

"A gift for Roy." Sin smiled. "He likes scotch."

"Aren't you and he too young for…" Sara paused, remembering herself at Sin's age. "Never mind, just don't do anything stupid and stay out of trouble. I can't believe it's Christmas."

"Yeah." Sin handed Sara a small wrapped box. "Happy birthday by the way. Consider this ' _welcome home_ ' gift."

Sara opened the box to see a small picture of a black canary in a cage. "Are you serious?" She laughed. "I haven't seen that thing for years, Dad bought me that bird when I was ten. It used to drive everyone nuts."

"You're my best friend, Sara. How else can I make you happy?"

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _"Sara, I think I may have a lead on Queen but there's a problem. A very big one." Jack explained._

 _"What?" Sara asked._

 _"He's in Hong Kong. There's this black ops governmental agency that's apparently using him as their new recruit." Jack said. "Officially, they denied ever finding Oliver but one of my friends, who works there, tells me that they're leveraging him into cooperation and I think I can guess what are they doing; I've had my fair share of dealing with their boss; she will use any means necessary to coerce him, I wouldn't be surprised if she was threatening his family."_

 _"What? That's just wrong!" Sara protested. "Ollie's not a spy, and they can't just threaten to hurt Thea or Moira!"_

 _"I know how you feel but there's nothing either you or I can do to help him; this isn't a fight we can win and if we try to go to Hong Kong to extract him, at best, she'll use us too; at worst, you're both rotting at the bottom of the ocean as you were supposed to, together with your sisters and parents. You don't know these people like I do. I'm sorry but Oliver's on his own. You can't help him without getting dragged into his mess and trust me, there won't be a way out of this."_

 _Sara sighed, feeling guilty for leaving Oliver behind. "I wish I'd never come on that yacht with him…"_

 _"Hey, no, no, none of that." Jack held her shoulders. "None of this is either yours or Oliver's fault, OK?" He assured her. "I don't like this any more than you do but if what you told me was true, I'm sure he'll find his own way out."_

 _Sara paused, nodding after a moment. "You're right; he's too stubborn to die so easily."_

 _"Look, I'm gonna go buy some food, so to lighten the mood, OK?" Jack decided_

 _"I'm not going anywhere." Sara assured him._

 _"Should I again call Dick, so that you two can have another sleepover…" Sara seethed, throwing a pillow at Jack, who laughed._

 _"You're a jerk!" Sara yelled, laughing as well._

 _"Oh, that's how you want to play it? Let's play, birdie!" Jack and Sara engaged each other in a pillow fight for a few minutes before Jack looked at the clock. "OK, I really should buy some food. I'm not in mood to go to the restaurant, I'll cook something good tonight, OK?"_

 _"I'm coming too." Sara volunteered._

* * *

 _ **Present, Sin's Apartment**_

Sara was reading the newspapers until one article piqued her interest, with the headline "THE HOOD FINISHES OFF HUNT?"

She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Come on, come on…"

" _Sara?_ " Diggle asked.

"Dig, tell me that Ollie didn't kill Adam Hunt." Sara begged.

" _No, apparently, it was another archer. Oliver is trying to get a hold of one of his arrows to get a clue._ "

"What? How?" Sara scowled.

" _You know Oliver, he has his ways._ "

* * *

 _ **SCPD**_

"Quentin Lance?" The officer asked, approaching Quentin's desk with an envelope and a clipboard. "Sign here, please." Quentin did so and handed the board back as the officer gave him the envelope.

"Thanks." Quentin sat back down, opening the envelope to find a cellphone inside as it rang, with a blocked number calling and Quentin answered. "Lance."

" _I didn't kill Adam Hunt._ " The distorted voice said as Quentin's blood suddenly boiled.

"You…"

" _You call me 'The Hood'_. _That's not a good nickname. You told Commissioner Nudocerdo that you might be dealing with a copycat, another archer, which makes me your best bet to take him down. But I need your help. I need one of the arrows from his murder._ "

"Yeah, we're pretty good at pulling down leads off evidence. Thanks."

" _Not like I do. I can do things police can, go places they won't._ "

"Like I said, I don't even know who…"

" _If this archer doesn't stop with Adam Hunt, we both have a problem. Think about it, then call me. Number's programmed in._ "

Quentin hung up, staring at the phone in consideration.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Jack and Sara were at the counter as Sara tried to pay the money, speaking with broken Chinese but to her luck, the vendor understood her enough._

 _"Not bad for a first try." Jack smiled as Sara laughed._

 _"I hope you can teach me more Chinese." She asked as they were both walking down the street but suddenly, Jack's phone rang as he picked it up._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hello, Jack. It's been a long time."_

 _"Who is this?" Jack scowled._

 _"Hahaha, don't tell me you have forgotten about me, old friend. Should I remind you the ride in Brazil? You dropped a building on me, if my memory serves."_

 _"You..." Jack growled. "Last I checked, you were dead. What do you want?"_

 _"Hope you and your blonde friend will enjoy your meal, since that might be the last one you will ever have." The voice laughed as the call ended as Jack suddenly went on full alert mode, holding Sara by her arm and dragging her to side alley._

 _"Jack, what's going…"_

 _"Sara, we need to run. Now! I promise I'll explain later, just go!"_

* * *

 ** _Present, the Foundry_**

Sara entered as Oliver was examining the arrow under a magnifier. "Teflon coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone, shaft is some sort of specialized polymer, which is stronger than a typical carbon fiber. This… this is a custom job."

"This archer is good." Sara nodded. "I'm guessing Dad wants you to stop this guy before he puts another one of these into someone else?"

"Pretty much." Oliver nodded. "Nelson Ravich."

"Another guy Oliver crossed off his Dad's list." Diggle explained.

"So, this copycat is setting you up or taunting you?" Sara asked.

"Either way, I need to find him." Oliver decided.

"You mean ' _We need to find him._ '" Sara said. "Can I take a look at this?" She reached for the arrow as Oliver let her examine it. "There's a stamp on it. It's patented. Look."

Oliver took a look as Sara pointed at the stamp. "You're right." He reached for the computer. "The company that made the arrow is called _Sagittarius._ It's Latin for ' _archer_ '. And it was a part of a bundle shipment sent to a warehouse in the Glades."

"That was easy." Diggle said.

"Almost too easy. It was like if this guy wanted for you to find it." Sara agreed. "Ollie, don't you think he's luring you into a trap?"

"If it is, I'll be ready." Oliver said.

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

Quentin sneered at the TV as commissioner Nudocerdo was trying to frame the Hood for the recent killings.

"It isn't him, is it?" Laurel asked. "The man in the hood didn't kill those people."

"What makes you think that?" Quentin asked.

"He…" Laurel stopped for a moment. "Why would he kill the people he had taken down before? Just to finish them off? It just doesn't fit for me."

"He and that woman have killed…"

"I'm not defending either of them." Laurel interrupted him. "I… I just… I just can't shake this feeling that in here, something doesn't add up." She pointed at the TV as Quentin nodded.

"That makes two of us."

Then the doorbell rang as Laurel opened, at the door standing Tommy, inviting her to Queen's Christmas party, much to Quentin's dismay.

* * *

The Hood sneaked into the building where he tracked down the arrows. While going into the abandoned room, he saw a black arrow on the floor, when the door behind him suddenly closed, making him realize this was a trap when he heard sounds of circuit shorting out and of something liquid streaming when he turned around and saw a device with tubes attached to it, filling with some kind of liquid while over the machine were sparks going on and off. Wasting no time, he rushed to the door and fired an explosive arrow, blasting his way out right before the machine exploded, turning the building into ruins.

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment_**

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Sara."

"Merry Christmas, Sin." Sara said as she pulled out a plate on which chicken with potatoes from the oven.

"Who taught you to cook that? Your friend Jack?"

"His girlfriend."

"I'd like to meet her." Sin smiled before noticing the sad look on Sara's face as it clicked, the dread taking over her. "Oh. Sorry. I… I didn't know. I… hope she was a nice girl."

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "You would have liked her. She was one of the nicest persons I've met."

* * *

 ** _Queen Manor_**

Oliver approached Tommy and Laurel, hugging them both.

"Merry Christmas, man."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hi." The trio stared at each other awkwardly and quietly before Tommy spoke up.

"So, how long do you guys think it'll be till this isn't so weird? You know, the three of us."

"It's not weird at all." Oliver said calmly as they all laughed, breaking the tension. Then a woman with long dark hair approached them, speaking up with a British accent.

"Mr. Merlyn?"

"Miss Raatko." Tommy remembered.

"I've heard you were looking for investors for your club."

Oliver scowled at the woman. "Tommy, would you introduce me to…"

"Oh, right. Nyssa Raatko, my best friend, Oliver Queen."

Oliver and Nyssa shook hands, smiling. "Miss Raatko."

"Mr. Queen. I've come here to use my wealth to find some… profitable exploits. And I believe yours and Mr. Merlyn's business endeavor in your nightclub has a lot of potential and I would like to offer you my help."

"I'd happily consider it. Maybe we can arrange a meeting someday, discuss it in detail?" Oliver teased.

"I look forward to it, Mr. Queen."

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment_**

"Wow, your friend was a great cook, I must tell you." Sin chewed up the meal before they turned to TV. On the TV was a woman, clearly terrified, her face stained from makeup wettened by her tears, behind her hostages.

" _Happy holidays, Starling City._ " She read from a paper, apparently forced by her kidnapper. " _For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a vigilante. But the police have been unable to bring him to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands. I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority._ "

"Oh boy. Here we go again…" Sin sighed. "I hope Queen kicks that nutjob's ass."

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"What's going on, Jack?" Sara demanded, seeing Jack frightened as she had never seen before as they paced down the alley._

 _"You need to go to my house, lock the door and don't go out until I return…" A throwing star landed in front of them as on a balcony above them stood a man in black hood and an outfit with a sword as Jack fired at him with his gun. "Sara, run!"_

 _Sara didn't need to be told twice as she kept her head down, debris flying from above and as Jack reloaded, the hooded man jumped down, grabbing Jack by his arm and knocking him down on the ground._

 _"It's been a long time, friend."_

 _"Screw you." Jack kicked him in his face as the hooded man stumbled but he pulled out what seemed to be a scythe on a chain and Sara widened her eyes, not wanting the man to hurt her friend._

 _"No!" Sara jumped at the man from behind as he threw her on the ground and kicked her, sending her a few feet away and then as Sara got on her feet, the man threw the scythe on chain, slashing her across her back as she screamed out and then he slashed her knee as she knelt down, then the man knocked Jack out as he dragged him into a van and Sara just stared in despair at what was happening._

 _"Jack…" Sara whispered, trying to reach out before she passed out._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

The Hood ziplined into the building, jumping down from upper window, pulling out a flechette and freeing the hostages.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." One of the hostages cried out, frightened.

"It's gonna be OK, follow me." The Hood ordered as he accompanied the hostages to a stairwell. "Get up on the roof."

"What about…"

"I'll handle him. Move!" The Hood insisted. He walked back down the hall before turning around, facing the mysterious archer.

" _Thank you for coming._ " The Dark Archer said. " _After that warehouse, I knew I had to do something more dramatic to get your attention._ "

"What do you want from me?" The Hood demanded.

" _What any archer wants. To see who's better._ "

They both started a shooting contest, firing at each other and dodging before the Hood made a run to the corridor leading back to the room with the hostages as the Dark Archer followed him, notching an arrow and seeing on the reflection of the shard of a mirror the Hood on a rafter as he spun around, firing and causing for the Hood to drop his bow as he jumped at a hanging light but another arrow hit him in his leg, causing for him to fall as he narrowly dodged another arrow and grabbed his bow from the floor, firing at the Dark Archer, who dodged and hid in the shadows. The Hood scoured the room, only for the Dark Archer to ambush him from the shadows, shooting two arrows at his back and kicking him forward as a wooden wall collapsed and the Hood screamed out in pain. The Dark Archer kicked him again through another wooden wall as the Hood fell on the ground and the Dark Archer twisted his hand, punched him in his face and kicked him relentlessly. " _First Hunt, then Ravich and now you! I know about the List and the man who authored it wants you dead!_ " He kicked the Hood again as he was about to kneel down. " _They call you the Hood. Let's see how…_ "

"Get away from him, you son of a bitch!" The blonde in black leather snarled suddenly from the shadows, kicking the Dark Archer away from the Hood and with one powerful swish of her staff, the Dark Archer stumbled back, falling on a wooden floor that collapsed as his scream echoed as he fell into the sewers. The blonde knelt down next to the Hood as she got him on her shoulders and dragged him out.

* * *

 _ **Later, Starling General**_

"How's Oliver doing?" Laurel asked a nurse.

"They say he had a run-in with a semi when he rode on a bike. And some blonde lady brought him here."

" _A blonde_?" Laurel scowled. "Did she wear a black jacket?"

The nurse scowled. "How did you…"

"Where is she?"

* * *

Laurel rushed to the ground floor as she saw a blonde in black leather jacket walking out the front door. Laurel followed her discreetly as a few paces away from the hospital, she decided for a bold move. "Sara!" Laurel exclaimed as the blonde froze, taking a deep breath and Laurel decided to take it slow. "It's OK. You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm here for you. Talk to me, please. Look at me." The blonde didn't react. "Sara… I know you're scared of facing me and I think I know why. You're afraid that you're not how I remember you. That those last five years have turned you into something you're not. Someone I don't even recognize anymore." The blonde tried to steady her breaths and Laurel could swear she was trying _not to sob_. "I'm not going to pretend that I know what you've been through… but I'm trying to understand. Please."

The blonde breathed out quickly before speaking up. "Laurel…"

Laurel instantly recognized the voice. "Sara… it's OK. Just look at me, please." The blonde took a breath, turning around as Laurel looked at the face she hadn't seen in years, the blue eyes and the cheeks which were wet because of tears as she hugged her, embracing her tightly. "It's going to be OK, I promise."

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Laurel…" Sara sobbed. "I'm so sorry for everything…"

"Shh…" Laurel consoled her. "We can figure this out, OK?" After a few minutes of crying, Sara got a hold of herself as she let her go and wiped her cheeks. "I've missed you so much, you know…"

"Laurel, I… there's so many things that I should apologize to you for…"

"I know that you feel guilty." Laurel interrupted her. "I'm not pretending I know what you've been through but I can imagine that… it must have been hard for you… wherever have you been and what you've gone through the last five years. And I get it." Sara stared at her. "You're afraid that it's turned you into something you don't even recognize anymore and that we won't see you the same way again. That you're too far gone. But what I do believe is that you're a survivor. Not… whatever you've convinced yourself that you were back there in that warehouse."

Sara paused. "I killed…"

"You were trying to protect me. That's normal. You did what you had to to save me. That doesn't make you a monster." Laurel tried to reason. "Please. Come home."

Sara took a breath. "And what is waiting for me there? I'm not what you remember."

"That's what you believe." Laurel said. "I know we haven't been close before the Gambit but I know that deep down, you are a good person… and that hasn't changed and the fact that you saved me, proves that."

Sara's voice again broke, full of guilt and pain. "You have no idea, what I've done the last five years…"

"What I do know that you don't have to fight with this on your own. I know that you're afraid that if I knew even just a little bit of it, then I would stop loving you but you're wrong. I believe that you can still come back from that. And you need to believe that you're not too far gone. Otherwise, there's really no hope for you. I still believe in you. Please. Let me help you, Sara. Come home."

Sara paused, considering as she looked at her before the Lance sisters heard Tommy from behind.

"Laurel?" Laurel turned around as Tommy approached her and as she looked back, Sara vanished. "Laurel, are you OK? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Laurel paused for a moment before Tommy gently held her. "Come on, let's go back inside, Ollie's gonna need us, besides, it's freezing."

Laurel smiled, now convinced that there's hope for her sister.

* * *

 ** _Merlyn Global Group_**

"Walter Steele has dug too deep. It's time to make sure he stops digging for now." Malcolm Merlyn ordered as his man left.

Then, Nyssa entered, to his surprise. " _Al Sa-Her_. It has been a long time."

"Nyssa." Malcolm smiled politely. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The archer and the woman has become persons of interests of the Demon's Head." Nyssa said. "And it has come to my notice that one of us has tried to dispose of one of them earlier tonight."

"Perhaps one of your horsemen has gone rogue." Malcolm denied.

"Perhaps." Nyssa admitted. "But consider this a warning. I have come here to assess their skills, whether they are worth."

"Worth _what_?" Malcolm scowled. "Is your father interested in them?"

"Let's just say that if any one disposes of either of them before I come to my opinion, he shall find himself unlucky. I do not know what are you up to, Mr. Merlyn but know that I am laying my eyes and ears on many places in Starling City." Nyssa said as Malcolm paled. Nyssa smirked, enjoying his horrified expression for a moment before she walked away.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	8. Arsonist

**For the fans of _Smallville_ , one of very favorite characters is going to be introduced here, being played by Allison Mack again but it will be my own Arrowverse version of her, together with Henry Fyff from _Green Arrow_ (The New 52) series, one of Green Arrow's partners, being played by Chad Michael Murray, with my own spin on these characters, since Henry was a bit fat in the comic books, he and Chloe are going to be a lot tougher in here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver was working out to recover from his encounter with the Dark Archer, while exercising was going smoothly, when he tried to practice his archery skills, he missed the tennis ball he tossed in the air.

"How you doing? Rehab going good?" Diggle asked.

Oliver stared at Diggle briefly before speaking up. "Any news on Walter?"

"My contact at the Bureau struck out, same with my guy at Interpol." Diggle shook his head. "They're both saying the same thing."

"Either my stepfather doesn't want to be found or someone doesn't want to be found." Oliver sighed.

"It's been six weeks, Oliver; no contact from the kidnappers, no ransom demand, no proof of life. I hate to sound…"

"Dig." Oliver interrupted him. "We both know he's more than likely dead."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Oliver sighed. "Even my contacts in the Bratva can't dig up a lead."

"I wasn't talking about Walter." Diggle picked the notebook from the table. "Back at fighting weight, looks like. And last I checked, there were more than a few names to cross off in this book."

"These people aren't going anywhere." Oliver said. "With Walter missing, my family needs me right now."

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment_**

"No one has seen the Hood for a while." Sin shrugged as she watched the TV about the vigilante going missing. "You think that Queen is still breathing?"

Sara considered. "If there's one thing I know about Ollie, it's that he's too stubborn to die. I think he's still recovering. It happens, when someone better than you suddenly shows up and tears you down; you need some time to get your head back in the game."

"Speaking from experience?" Sin narrowed her eyes and Sara did not reply.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _Sara groaned as she woke up, lying on bed, hearing beeping and as she looked around, seeing the white walls and noticing she was wearing a gown, she noticed that she was in a hospital and next to her were two people, one of them was a woman with short blonde hair and a man in early 30s, both of them in suits, so it was safe to assume they were from government._

 _"Are you alright, Miss Lance?" The man asked._

 _"Where… where am I?" Sara asked._

 _"In the hospital. Can you tell us what happened? What do you remember? And where's Mr. Wheeler?" The man asked._

 _"I…" Sara tried to remember. "We were going out to buy some dinner when… someone called Jack… he was scared… I haven't seen him so frightened before. Then… someone attacked us… I tried to help but he almost…" Sara hissed as she held her hip. "He almost killed me and took Jack."_

 _"What did this guy look like?" The woman asked. "Sorry if we're pushing but anything you can remember might help us a lot."_

 _"I never saw his face." Sara admitted. "He wore a black hood, had a sword and a scythe."_

 _The woman and the man looked at each other, nodding before turning to Sara again. "You'll stay here with a protective detail assigned to you until we figure this mess out. You need to rest, we'll find Mr. Wheeler, don't worry."_

 _Sara nodded as she realized she was in no state to argue or help anyway. "Who are you two, anyway?"_

 _"Henry Fyff." The man offered his hand. "I'll be keeping an eye on you with a few more of our people until you fully recover and are back on your feet. And my partner…"_

 _"Chloe Sullivan." The blonde introduced herself as well._

* * *

 _ **Present, CNRI**_

"And Judge Hinkle is ready to grant them another continuance! So, I said, hell, no, this trial starts now." Joanna said happily.

"That a girl." Laurel praised.

"Thanks." Joanna said before Quentin entered, approaching Laurel.

"Dad." Laurel smiled. "What brings you by?"

"I need to talk to Jo." Quentin said seriously as Joanna turned to him.

"Is everything OK, Mr. Lance?" She asked.

"No." Quentin said grimly as Chief Raynes showed up behind him in full uniform.

"What's happening?" Laurel asked, not liking what was going on.

"No." Joanna said, in denial.

"Her brother Danny; he was killed on duty last night."

Joanna started to panic as Raynes and Laurel approached her, consoling her.

* * *

 _ **Queen Manor**_

Moira was in her room, looking at family photo as Oliver entered.

"Mom."

"Hey."

"I stopped by Big Belly Burger. I thought that maybe you and me and Thea could have some take-out, watch a DVD." Oliver offered optimistically.

"Thank you, sweetheart; I'm not very hungry." Moira declined.

Oliver nodded in understanding. "If you change your mind." He glanced to the next door as Moira nodded.

* * *

"I've seen that movie before." Thea said as Oliver pulled out a Blu-Ray from a box.

"Cut me some slack; I've been gone for awhile and apparently I missed the cinematic genius that is Zac… Galafinakis?"

"I mean with Mom, when you and Dad disappeared, she spent all the time at home; eventually, she stopped going out altogether." Thea explained.

"What snapped her out of it that time?" Oliver asked.

"Walter." Thea said simply, smiling. "One morning, he showed up and you know, when he gets all British and stern-like." She emphasized with British accent. " _Moira, get dressed. We're going out for lunch._ " She smiled at the memory. "And I mean, it worked." Oliver considered. "You know, I've been thinking, maybe Walter wasn't abducted. Maybe he's having some mid-life crisis and he's with some stewardess in Bora Bora and he's too ashamed to call home and say that he's OK." Oliver turned to TV, still in thoughts. "Just because we haven't heard from him, doesn't mean that… he's gone, right?"

"Right." Oliver nodded before he and Thea watched the news report about the vigilante going missing.

* * *

 _ **Laurel's Apartment**_

Laurel and Tommy were in awkward stand-off about having a drawer when Joanna knocked on the door.

"I need your help." Joanna begged.

"Jo, come in." Laurel let her best friend into the apartment as she sat right in front of her and Tommy.

"I… don't think what happened to Danny was an accident, I think he might have been murdered."

Laurel took a breath. "Jo. Do you remember…" She paused, not wanting to say it. "When I lost Sara? I did all this research to try find an explanation for why the boat went down. I needed to believe that it wasn't just an accident."

"That's not what I'm doing, Laurel." Joanna denied, pulling out a folder from her bag. "I once handled a case in the Coroner's Office; he passed me a copy of the incident report." She passed the report to Laurel. "It said that Danny's turnout coat was doused in turpentine. But I checked and the plant owner said that there wasn't any in the factory." Laurel went over the report, conceding Joanna's point. "A turnout is supposed to withstand temperatures in excess of five hundred degrees. But the coroner said that the fire did not exceed two-hundred and fifty." Laurel glanced at Tommy, considering. "How did my brother burn hotter than the fire that supposedly killed him?" Laurel and Tommy looked at each other, then back at Jo, seeing her point.

* * *

 _ **SCPD**_

"Laurel, a fireman died fighting a fire." Quentin said as they walked back to his desk. "I'm not sure I see the crime."

"I did some digging." Laurel pressed on. "Last week, another firefighter, Leo Barnes, was killed in action, same circumstances. Traces of turpentine, and ignition temperatures hotter than the actual fire." They stopped at his desk. "Do you think that you could talk to the fire marshal? You know, encourage him to pursue this?"

"Well, the fire department has its own investigative unit." Quentin pointed out. "They don't answer to the police."

Kelton approached Quentin, handing him the Hood's burner phone. "Sorry it takes so long with the detectives. CSU's been really backed up."

"Well, did you find anything?" Quentin asked as Laurel observed.

"The only prints on it are yours, the tech inside is military grade. I can't even trace the manufacturer. Forensics-wise, it's a dead end."

Quentin sighed in frustration.

"Another case?" Laurel asked.

"Vigilante." Quentin answered, tossing the phone on his desk. "The phone belongs to him."

"Where'd you get it? I… does he answer?" Laurel asked as an idea formed in her head.

"Well, like Kelton said, it's a dead end." Quentin said as he grabbed his files from the desk. "Listen, kiddo, I feel for Jo and her family I really do, but, um, there's not a lot I can do this end." He quickly downed the rest of his coffee, then grabbed his keys and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I got to go. I love you." Quentin and Hilton left. Laurel looked at the phone as an idea clicked in her mind.

* * *

 _ **The Foundry**_

Oliver was exercising as his phone buzzed and he picked it up, scowling in surprise to hear Laurel's voice. " _Hello? I need your help._ "

* * *

 ** _Later, Laurel's Apartment_**

Laurel was going over the files as the lights flickered and went off and she realized quickly what was going on as the Hood entered.

"I didn't trust you would come; no one's seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"You said it was important." The Hood said as he turned on his voice changer.

"My best friend's brother." Laurel explained as she showed the folder. "He died two days ago fighting a fire. The police and fire department say that he died in the line of duty but my friend thinks she was murdered."

"Why come to me?" The Hood asked, confused. "Half the people believe that I'm a murderer, so does your father. Why not you?"

Laurel considered, thinking about Sara and her recent therapy session. "I don't know who you are… but I don't think you're a killer. I think you're just trying to make the best out of the bad situation. I can only imagine what you've been through…" She stopped herself, suddenly getting suspicious about who's under that hood. "But I think that you're a good man in your core. Please. Take a look at the file. If Danny de la Vega was murdered, then we have to bring his killer to justice."

The Hood approached Laurel, his face covered in shadow as he grabbed the file. "I'll look into it." He was about to leave when Laurel spoke up again.

"Wait." The Hood stopped. "I… can you do something else for me?" She asked. "The woman in black… could you find her? I… I want to talk to her too."

"Why so?" The Hood asked. "And what makes you think I can find her?"

Laurel took a breath. "Like I said, I believe you're a good man in your core. And I believe that she's a good person too, even if she might not believe it herself. I want to believe that we can all help each other out."

The Hood paused. "I'll think about it."

* * *

 ** _CNRI_**

"Can I talk to you, please?" Quentin asked as Laurel was talking with Jo and she followed him to the entrance. "Where is it?" He demanded.

"Where's _what_?" Laurel dodged.

"The phone." Quentin said harshly.

Laurel sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have."

"It's stolen evidence!" Quentin snapped. "Yeah, you probably shouldn't have! What are you…"

"I had to do something!" Laurel shot back.

"The man's a killer." Quentin scoffed.

"Then why did he give you his phone?"

"Give me the phone." Quentin dodged.

"He took it back." Laurel denied.

"You were with him?" Quentin stared in shock.

"When Sara died, if someone could have done something to give you even just a little bit of closure, don't you wish that they would have done it?" Laurel asked.

"If it meant breaking the law, lying to the people closest to them? No." Quentin snorted.

* * *

 ** _Queen Manor_**

Oliver and Moira were in an argument about taking over Queen Consolidated when Diggle showed up.

"Eyewitnesses place a '72 Ford pickup scene at the scene of Danny de la Vega's fire." Diggle explained as they walked down the hall.

"OK."

"Stagg Chemicals lit up ten minutes ago. I hacked into Stagg's video security feeds. Parked right on the street running along the plant?"

"Same pickup." Oliver realized.

"I got your gear in the car." Diggle said and sighed as Oliver stopped. "Oliver, by the time I get someone on the phone who will even listen to me, at least one of those firemen are going to be dead. They need the man in the hood."

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment_**

" _The fire is too spread…_ " Sin listened to the ham radio as Sara was watching TV.

"So, are you considering going back home?" Sin asked.

"Maybe." Sara shrugged. "I… maybe it won't be as hard as I had thought. I know Laurel is trying but… if Dad knew, he'd probably have me locked up on a psych ward with a straitjacket forever, at best."

"He doesn't have to know what you do, right?" Sin argued.

* * *

 _ **Stagg Chemicals**_

A fireman was walking to the exit before another one whacked him in the head with the butt of his axe as the helmet fell off and he flipped over the railing, catching the rail with one hand as he tried to reach out and his attacker grabbed his other hand as the first one slipped. The firefighter looked at the man who had attacked him, in fear.

"Who are you?!"

The Hood jumped down and slid down the pillar, too late to the rescue as he attacked the murderer, engaging him but was knocked down on the floor as the man pulled out some small device that beeped and the Hood noticed a firefly tattoo on his burned hand. The blonde in black jumped down but too late as the fireman tossed the device on the floor as it exploded and he vanished. The blonde helped the Hood back on his feet as they left the building.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"Ollie, are you OK?" Sara asked as she patched Oliver up.

"I'm fine." Oliver dodged.

"If that were true, I wouldn't have had to step up to save you." Sara scoffed. "You could have taken this guy down but it was like if something was holding you back."

"I'm fine." Oliver retorted and Sara grinned before throwing a punch but Oliver blocked and grabbed her by her arm but she anticipated the move as she pinned him to the desk and Oliver replied by quick turn as Sara was on the desk instead of him as he let her go.

"What did that prove?" Oliver growled as Sara got up.

"That your problem is not physical, Ollie but psychological!" Sara snapped.

"I never said I…"

"You didn't need to!" Sara snapped. "But I know you more than enough. Ever since Christmas, it was like if you lost your edge." Oliver was about to open his mouth as Sara raised her hand. "Don't even try to deny it, you don't get to lie to me of all people. We've both been more than close to death countless of times. Talk to me, please. What's going on?"

Oliver took a breath. "It's just that… I've been close to death… on the island, more time than I can remember and I never feared it because I had nothing to lose. But when that archer almost killed me… when I stared death in the face then, I thought of all the people who I'd let into my life since I've been back. You… my family… Laurel… Tommy… and that made me afraid. Afraid of what would happen to those people if they lost me. Again. And for the first time in so long, I had something to lose."

Sara nodded in understanding. "Do you know how I stayed alive, even after _Amazo_? After Slade? And Anthony?" Oliver stared at her. "I've had people in my life, who had my back, and not just you. I've had friends; we all had each other's back. You don't need to be alone to protect those you care about, Ollie. You can all build each other back up."

"The personal connections that I have can make us feel vulnerable. As long as there are people in my life that I care for, I have to be something else to protect them!" Oliver snapped. "How many times have people around me gotten hurt in the last five years?!" He raised his voice, remembering Shado, Akio, Taiana, Sara and Yao Fei.

"Human connections are how we stay human, Ollie!" Sara snapped back. "You can't live on the island anymore. Like it or not, you are always going to have people in your life and you will need each other, for better or worse, baggage and all and if you can't accept that, then your past is going to stay your anchor. Having something worth fighting for is better than having nothing. Sometimes, you're stronger if you have something to lose because you will do anything to protect the people you love. Having nothing; it's the same thing like having a death wish." She said as Oliver considered. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Ollie."

"Sara is right." Diggle agreed. "You think that the people you let in are taking your edge. I think it gives you a new one. Maybe a stronger one. You can stare down death with something to life for or not. Something to live for is better."

Oliver considered before his phone buzzed. "Text from Tommy. I need to run an errand."

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"Easy." Henry said as Sara groaned, stretching her knee while in physical therapy. "There we go."_

 _"Damn it." Sara sighed as she dropped her leg on the bed._

 _"You'll get better, don't worry." Henry assured her._

 _"I just can't believe that guy took Jack and I couldn't do a thing to help."_

 _"You tried." Henry shrugged. "Sometimes it's not enough; don't beat yourself up."_

 _"I just…" Sara took a breath. "I've never been that close to death and… think about all the people I could lose. Dad. Mom. Laurel…"_

 _Henry nodded. "There's nothing wrong with thinking about our loved ones when we're close to death. Sometimes, a person who can lose everything can be more dangerous than someone who can lose nothing. It's the human connections that make us stronger. Don't worry about Jack, if there's one thing I know about him, it's that he's too stubborn to die."_

 _"Who took him?" Sara asked. "I know you know something."_

 _Henry sighed. "No offense but you're a civilian, and this is on 'need to know' basis. But your description of the attacker helped us a lot actually."_

 _"I thought I could handle him." Sara sighed._

 _"Witnesses said that you had some smooth moves." Henry nodded. "But don't be a hero, it just gets you killed. Maybe we could teach you more, once you're back on your feet."_

 _"Really?" Sara asked, surprised._

 _"I'm sure you won't last a day out there without us." Henry deadpanned as Sara giggled, slightly offended. "But…" Sara yelped as her knee cracked, glaring at Henry for putting her through such pain. "For now, we're gonna have to patch you up."_

 _"One day, I'm gonna kick your ass for this." Sara promised as Henry laughed._

 _"Oh, I'd like to see you try, birdie."_

* * *

 ** _Present, fire station_**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he met Laurel outside.

"I told Joanna I'd clean Danny's locker. And you?"

"Tommy sent me over to make sure the guest list for the firemen's gala was accurate." Oliver explained.

"Tommy's been working very hard on that." Laurel smiled. "It's very generous of you, Oliver."

"It's truly not." Oliver said as he kept looking at Laurel, who was about to head towards the firehouse. "Speaking of Tommy, he told me that you're very protective of your drawers." She turned to him, giving him a look. "This is not a fancy term for your underwear."

"Are you and I seriously having this discussion?" Laurel asked incredulously.

"Well, we're friends." Oliver pointed out.

"Yes, Tommy asked for a drawer."

"And this is bad?"

"No, it's just I'm an ' _all or nothing_ ' type of girl. First, it's a drawer, then it's a closet, half my rent, it's half my life. Am I really ready to do that with Tommy?" Laurel asked rhetorically.

"You could take it slow." Oliver suggested.

"I don't take things slow, remember?" Laurel pointed out. "I close my eyes and I jump. Just like you." She sighed. "I think that's why we spooked each other. Our feelings, our fears, they control us, it's not the other way around, you know?"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded, remembering Sara's advice as he followed Laurel, interrogating Chief Raynes about the firemen team called _Fireflies_ and about Nodell Tower and the deceased fireman Garfield Lynns.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Foundry_**

"The first Firefly to die, his name was Garfield Lynns." Oliver said as he looked at the screen.

"Well, being dead kind of rules you out of being a murder suspect, right?" Diggle deadpanned as he sat down.

"Ollie…" Sara spoke up. "I'm sorry about earlier, if I was pushing too hard. But… I just want you to know that I understand. I know you better than most people."

"I…" Oliver paused. "It's just that…" He sighed. "Maybe you were right. When that archer almost killed me, when I stared death in the face back then, I thought about all the people I've let into my life since I've been back. And maybe it doesn't make me weaker but it makes me stronger."

"Ollie, you know I'll be here for you." Sara promised as she held his hand and Oliver stared at her, considering before focusing on the task at hand.

"All the men in the unit had an alibi for Danny's murder. The guy that I fought, he had a firefly tattoo and his hand was severely burned." Oliver explained.

"OK, I don't see where you're going with this." Diggle paused.

Oliver turned to the computer. "The Nodell Tower fire, some of the bodies were so badly burned, they couldn't even be ID'd off dental records." He looked at Sara and Diggle. "What if Garfield Lynns didn't die but was just presumed dead?"

Sara paled. "That means that…"

"It's not a serial killer. It's revenge." Oliver said as both of them remembered Slade.

* * *

In the club upstairs, the gala was going on as Laurel was kissing Tommy.

"You know, ironically, if we get more people in here, we're going to have to violate the fire code."

Laurel laughed. "We're good on drawer-gate, right?"

"All good." Tommy assured her, kissing her.

"Excuse me." Oliver approached the two lovers. "Can I borrow Laurel for a second?"

"Absolutely." Tommy nodded as Oliver and Laurel approached Chief Raynes at the bar.

Tommy looked around, checking on the gala as he bumped into a woman. "Oh, I'm so… Miss Raatko." He raised his brows in recognition.

"Mr. Merlyn." Nyssa greeted politely. "I see our investment has brought some fruits."

"It certainly has. Thank you again for donating for the cause." Tommy smiled.

"How could I stand by when the firemen of Starling City are in desperate help these days?" Nyssa smiled back, glancing at Oliver and Laurel. "I hope this event will have been for something."

"So do I, Miss Raatko."

* * *

"Chief Raynes, hi." Oliver smiled as he and Laurel approached Raynes.

"Mr. Queen, this is spectacular." Raynes said. "The Starling City Firemen's Relief Association can't thank you enough."

"You guys are the real heroes." Oliver said. "Like at the Nodell Tower fire, which I've been reading up on."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Garfield Lynns was the first man to die in your unit." Oliver pressed on. "Now, I read that they recovered his coat in the wreckage but they never found his body?" Laurel gave him a confused look.

"You always interrogate your club's guests, Mr. Queen?" Raynes asked.

"Why? Do you feel like you're being interrogated?"

"I could see it on your face at the fire station." Laurel noted as it hit her. "There's more to the Nodell Tower fire than people know about, isn't there?"

"I've been doing this a long time and I've never seen a fire like that." Raynes said, panic rising slightly. "It's like some monster out of a science-fiction movie. I radioed for my men to get the hell out of there but Lynns, he wouldn't go. Begged me to send the unit back in. But I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. God help me, I left him to burn." He drank his scotch, guilt on his face. "But I can't bring him back."

"You don't have to; he's back." Oliver said bluntly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raynes demanded.

"Garfield Lynns killed Danny." Laurel said. "And the other men on your unit."

"There's no way he could have survived that fire." Raynes denied.

"You'd be surprised the power revenge can give you." Oliver said, a dreadful memory flooding.

" _I'll keep my promise! I'll take away everything and everyone you love! Sara was only the first! She was only the first! Laurel, your sister, your mother…_ "

"You're insane; Gar did not make it out of that building." Raynes said in denial.

"Just like you won't make it out of this one." A man in turnout coat said to their shock behind them as he tossed incendiary devices around the club as everything burst in flames, to the people's panic. The man took off his helmet to reveal a burned face of Garfield Lynns.

"Gar, what the hell are you doing?" Raynes demanded as Lynns took out a nozzle.

"Run." He ordered to Oliver and Laurel, who was hiding behind him. They both ran as Lynns sprayed Raynes in flammable liquid and Diggle and Tommy were evacuating people. Laurel approached Tommy as they both rushed to the exit while Oliver rushed to the basement door, flipping switches as the door opened and he rushed down to the crate where was his hood and bow.

"What's going on?" Sara asked. She had her answer at the sound of smash from above as she went outside to her car, where was her wig and jacket.

* * *

Lynns pulled out a lighter and threw it at frightened Raynes as a flying arrow sent it away from Raynes as the blonde and the Hood showed up.

"Go." The Hood ordered as Raynes ran away.

"It's over." The blonde said.

"I'm not afraid to die." Lynns said simply.

"I know." The Hood lowered his bow. "You're afraid to live."

"We've been where you're at." The blonde nodded. "We've all endured something horrific, we've all suffered… but we could make it through it. You can too. It's not too late. We can still fix this." She offered her hand.

"Let us get you out of here." The Hood offered. "Lynns. Let us get you help."

Lynns looked down as the vigilantes looked hopeful, seeming that he would accept their offer. "Thanks." He then looked at them. "But I'm already burned."

"Lynns, don't do it!" The Hood yelled as Lynns turned around, approaching the flames calmly as he was quickly engulfed in them as he collapsed down on the floor without screaming out in pain.

"Good God…" The blonde whispered.

* * *

From above, Nyssa, with a black hood on, observed as the vigilantes were trying to reach to arsonists. "So… noble…"

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Sara went back into Sin's apartment, putting down her jacket and the wig as she found note on the desk. " _Went out with my friends for tonight._ "

* * *

Sin was accompanying a man in red hoodie down the street as she glared at him. "This is how many times that I had to bail you out this month?"

"Jesus, Sin, you're acting like my Mom." The boy muttered, annoyed.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't trying to play hero, you dumbass." Sin said harshly as the boy laughed.

"Somebody has to step up help the people here, that blonde and the Hood are only after the rich stepping on our throats, they don't actually care about us!" The boy snapped.

"Come on, I think that's the adrenaline still talking about how you were resisting arrest, you should sleep it off." Sin grabbed the boy by his hand before they heard screaming in the alley.

"Help!" A woman screamed.

"Shut up!" The man snarled as two other men were holding her and the man was ripping her shirt.

The boy sneered as he looked at them. "Jesus, just leave it alone, let's get out of here." Sin grabbed him by his arm.

"No." The boy snapped.

"Stop being a hero, Roy, let it go."

"Like hell I am." Roy growled as he went down the alley and whistled. "Hey, asshats! Back off!"

"Stay out of this, kid." The rapist said in threatening tone as Roy slugged him in his face and sent him to the ground. The other two pulled out their knives in response as Roy dodged and grabbed one of them by his arm and tossed him to the wall as he fell down on the ground and as the previous thug was about to get up, Roy jumped over him and kicked the thug in front of him down on the ground and then kicked the thug behind him in his face, knocking him out as he suddenly heard a 'click' and he turned around, realizing that the man had a gun as he turned around, with the thug aiming at him. Suddenly, a blonde in black leather jumped down and whacked the man in his face with her baton as Roy stared, then she jumped at the wall and landed on the other man on the ground, pounding him in his stomach as he groaned.

"Whoa." Roy gasped. "Where the hell did you come from?"

The blonde just smirked at Sin as she jumped on the staircase and went on the roof. Sin approached Roy as she grabbed him by his hand. "Roy, I think we should get out of here."

Roy kept staring at the rooftop as Sin dragged him out of the alley. Maybe there was more to the vigilantes than he had thought.

* * *

 _ **The Foundry**_

"Oliver, are you OK?" Sara asked as Oliver jumped down from the salmon ladder.

"I'm good." He said as he turned to Sara. "And thank you."

"For what?" Sara asked.

"You've always seen the best in me. Even when I did not." Oliver admitted.

"So did you." Sara said. "Back on Lian Yu. You wouldn't give up on me, even when I betrayed you." They both stared at each other for a moment before nearing their lips, kissing fiercely as they stripped each other of their clothes.

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

"We good?" Quentin asked Kelton after handing Laurel the Hood's cellphone.

"I got a strong signal from crystal VHF transmitter you hid in the speaker and it can't be backtraced."

"Talk to me like I'm a third-grader, please." Quentin grumbled.

"Next time your daughter calls the vigilante, we'll be able to listen to every word." Kelton promised.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	9. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver yawned as he woke up in his bed and turned his head, only to see Sara already gone as he sighed, wondering if there was any chance for both of them coming together.

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment_**

"Hey." Sin said as she was making breakfast while Sara went out from her room, with a T-shirt on her only. "You look like you had a wild night going on. Did it have anything to do with Queen's new club turning into crisp?"

"Well, partly." Sara said as the smirk on her face gave the hint away.

"No way." Sin gasped as Sara blushed. "You and Queen? You sneaky little…" Sara threw a pillow at her as Sin dodged, laughing. "Oh, so pillow fight then, huh?" She grabbed another pillow from her couch as she rushed at Sara. But both of them stopped as they saw Quentin Lance on TV and a footage of robbers heisting a van and Quentin Lance giving statement.

" _The department has got the same comment about this heist as it did the other two. No comment._ "

"Military tactics." Sara realized. "My friends know a thing or two about this."

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"You feeling any better?" Henry asked as Sara was walking with crutches to physiotherapy._

 _"Well, it's been a quick progress over the past few weeks." Then she looked at Henry seriously. "Do you have any leads on Jack?"_

 _Henry sighed. "I'm worried about him as much as you do, believe me but I can't tell you anything…"_

 _"Please. He's the only friend I have here." Sara pleaded._

 _Henry took a breath. "We never had this conversation, OK?" Sara nodded. "The man who took him; his name is Randall Lockley; Jack and he were a part of black ops; on one job, we were supposed to shadow a terrorist cell in Brazil but Lockley had turned and ratted us out, when he and Jack were undercover; to sum it up things went sideways and we blew up the compound, with Lockley in it, or at least we thought we did. Lot of dead bodies, bits and pieces, no way we could ID them."_

 _"Who is this guy?" Sara asked._

 _Henry shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know much about this guy but I'll tell you this much; he's a monster, he's ruthless and dangerous, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And I guess that right now, he wants revenge."_

 _Sara paled. "Is he gonna…"_

 _"No, I think he'll let Jack live for now, if he wanted him dead, he'd let us know already. He wants to make him and me suffer."_

 _"Why you?" Sara blinked._

 _"I was the one who ordered to take him out with any means necessary. The thing is, Sara, that some people change. They might have been good people once upon a time but it doesn't take too much for them to turn out someone else than you'd expected them to be." Sara winced, remembering her betraying Oliver on Amazo. "How did you end up in CIA anyway?"_

 _"I used to be a private contractor; Jack offered me a permanent position."_

 _"Contractor? Like a soldier?"_

 _"Investigator, hacker, spy… take your pick." Henry listed._

 _"Who trained you?"_

 _Henry shrugged. "I got degree in computer science but I didn't have a good income for tuition at first, so I…" He sighed, looking down, ashamed. "I used to be in a few fight clubs; earned a lot of cash. They thought that my Dad was beating me when I was a kid; sister was freaking out. When someone got their bank account zeroed, who'd they turn to?"_

 _"Did you consider working as a cop?" Sara asked._

 _"Are you serious? How often do the cops actually get anything done, since two thirds of them the guys they're supposed to take down, have them in their pockets?" Henry asked, amused as Sara chuckled, seeing his point. "Only a naïve dummy would believe that law gets everything done the right way."_

 _'No arguing there…' Sara thought. "And you and Chloe? Are you two…" She paused._

 _"What?" Henry blushed. "No. We keep it professional, for Christ's sakes." He laughed as Sara giggled, while she sat on a nearby chair, taking a rest as she put aside the crutches but Henry "accidentally" nudged her in the leg as she hissed, sneering at him. "Oops."_

 _"Jerk." Sara joked._

 _"Bitch." Henry smiled._

* * *

 ** _Present, the Foundry_**

Sara heard loud voices of Oliver and Diggle as she showed up.

"Diggle, for the past four months I have lied to, hurt and hid things from all the people that I care about. Do you really think I would do all of this if I wasn't sure?" Oliver asked.

Diggle looked at Oliver for a few moments, considering. "Oliver, listen. Gaynor got me into Blackhawk and I'm gonna prove he's innocent." He holstered his gun.

"And if he isn't?" Oliver asked.

"If he's not, I'll be the one to take him down myself. You owe me that. You owe at least that." Diggle hissed as he left the foundry, ignoring Sara.

"What was that about?" Sara asked.

Oliver sighed. "You saw the news about the guys robbing the vans?" Sara nodded. "Dig's former commanding officer might be behind it but…"

"Let me guess, he doesn't want to believe it because he still trusts him." Sara surmised and Oliver nodded.

"He stopped me before I could get anything useful out of Gaynor, except for this." He pulled out a flash drive as Sara smiled.

"Some people change, or turn out to be something else than you had thought." She said before looking at Oliver. "I'm sorry about what had happened on _Amazo_. I thought Anthony had meant well."

"It's all in the past, Sara." Oliver assured her. "Can you crack it?"

"I might be able but it could take a while." Sara said.

"When did you get so good with computers?" Oliver asked, smiling.

"I met some new friends after the freighter." Sara teased.

"Are you gonna tell me exactly what happened with you the following three years after _Amazo_?" Oliver asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened with you." Sara teased.

"That's fair." Oliver chuckled. "Maybe one day… no more secrets between us."

"Maybe one day." Sara nodded.

* * *

 ** _Later, Sin's Apartment_**

Sara was working on the laptop on the flash drive the entire afternoon but groaned in frustration. "Damn it." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number but growled as it answered " _The number you're calling is momentarily unavailable_." She hung up and dialed another number and to her luck, she got an immediate response.

" _Yeah?_ "

"Hi, Chloe. It's Sara."

Chloe paused for a moment, then laughed. " _Sara, hi, it's been… gosh, how long… two years?_ "

"Yeah. How have you been?"

" _It's fine, really. I read the news about a blonde vigilante in black in Starling City and a Robin Hood there. Know anything about it?_ "

"My lips are sealed." Sara said as Chloe giggled.

" _Just be careful, OK? Can I help you somehow?_ "

"There's one guy I'm after but I can't get past the encryption on a flash drive I need to crack, I was hoping Jack or Henry could help but…"

" _Jack's on another mission and Henry's sister got onto him again 'spinning the wheel', as she would say and…_ "

"Let me guess, she ripped him a new one again." Sara sighed, then couldn't help herself but snicker.

Chloe giggled. " _Yup and trust me, you don't want to be in one room with Henry and his big sister when she freaks out on him._ "

"No, you don't want to." Sara said, her snickers getting louder as she imagined Laurel chewing someone out.

" _OK, I'll see what I can do, if you can send me a copy._ " Chloe said, recovering from her momentary laughter.

* * *

A few hours later, Sara got an e-mail, on which was written "GOT IT. ANYTIME, MY FRIEND."

Sara smiled as she opened the mail and in attachment were detailed schedules and routes of the armored trucks and pulled out her phone. "Ollie, I got it."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

Three men, wearing gas masks and tactical equipment and military grade weapons had surrounded the car before the Hood shot the mask off one of the men from the roof as the remaining robbers opened fire on him before a high-pitch sound stunned them as the windshields shattered. The blonde showed up in the street, throwing a knife as one of the men fell on the ground with the knife in his shoulder before the remaining robbers grabbed their guns and opened fire on the blonde as she took cover behind trash bins. The man on the ground grabbed a grenade launcher, firing as the Hood grabbed a garbage can lid, using it as a shield as the smoke grenade exploded, sending the Hood flying as he hit the trash bags.

Grunting in frustration, the blonde ran to the Hood in worry as the robbers entered their van and took off.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Foundry**_

"You OK?" Sara asked as she patched him up.

"Yeah." Oliver nodded as he grabbed his jacket. "Gaynor wasn't behind the grenade launcher."

"So, you were wrong?" Sara asked as Oliver raised his brows at her, his look asking ' _Are you serious?_ '. "I had to ask, Ollie." She raised her hands in surrender.

"It is possible." Oliver admitted. "But I hate hearing Dig saying ' _I told you so_ '." He growled in frustration.

* * *

 _ **Later, Queen Manor**_

"I heard that the Hood and the Canary foiled an armored car heist tonight." Diggle quipped as Oliver approached him.

" _The Canary_?"

"The media calls her that because of the sonic device that makes that noise." Diggle explained.

"Gaynor wasn't holding the rocket launcher." Oliver admitted.

"I know, I was with him the whole time it was going down." Diggle said.

"It looks like I was wrong." Oliver admitted as Diggle nodded, accepting the unspoken apology.

"Listen, if someone in Blackhawk is on it, I'd put my money on Knox; he started right before the heists began and he has military training." Diggle noted as Oliver nodded, considering the suggestion.

"OK, Sara injured one of them; he was bleeding pretty badly when they made off in the van."

"OK, so if any of Knox's blood is on one of the motor pool vans, we'll know for sure." Diggle surmised.

"I'm going with you." Oliver said before Diggle stopped him.

"No, no, listen. You have this part. And I told you I would handle this." Diggle reminded. "If there's any problem, you're just a phone call away." He assured Oliver and left before Oliver stopped him, discreetly putting a tracker in his jacket.

"Hey. Head on a swivel."

"That's the way I was born, man." Diggle smiled.

* * *

 ** _Later, Starling City_**

Later that night, Diggle, coerced by Gaynor, walked out in the middle of the road with a grenade launcher, wearing a gas mask, aiming the weapon and thinking about his sister-in-law but in the end, his conscience would not let him do it as he stepped aside to let the truck pass.

The three men walked out of the truck, dragging Carly with them.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dig." Knox said. "Now you gotta watch us kill your pretty little girlfriend."

"No, please, don't!" Carly begged, full of tears.

"You're forgetting one thing, guys!" Diggle snapped.

"Yeah, what's that?" Gaynor asked.

"I'm the one with the grenade launcher!" Diggle fired on the road, sending Gaynor, Knox and Cavanaugh flying in the air.

"Carly, get out of here!" He yelled at his sister-in-law who didn't need to be told twice as she ran.

Gaynor fired at her but missed as Diggle followed him, in the meantime he ripped the mask off Cavanaugh and grabbed his gun. Knox had managed to recover and picked up his weapon, aiming at Diggle, only for a knife to get stuck in his shoulder as the Canary showed up behind him and engaged him with her staff, quickly gaining the upper hand as she got behind him, holding the staff to his neck as a crack went off and she let him go.

* * *

"Freeze!" Diggle roared as Gaynor stopped. "Drop it, Ted, or I swear…"

"Don't posture." Gaynor mocked as he turned around to face his former comrade. "You're not gonna do it. You can't. I can see it in your eyes." He pulled out his gun before suddenly an arrow stuck out from his chest as Gaynor dropped dead on the ground as the Hood approached Diggle.

"You're late." Diggle said, staring sadly at the corpse of his former friend.

"You knew I was coming?" The Hood asked.

Diggle pulled the tracker out of his jacket. "Next time you plant a bug on someone, be more subtle about it. I wish you'd trust me though."

"I trusted you, Diggle." The Hood assured him before glancing at Gaynor's corpse. "But them; never."

"You should get out of here." Diggle said as they heard the sirens blaring.

* * *

 _ **Later, morning, Sin's Apartment**_

Sara was doing exercises as Sin suddenly rushed in, panicking.

"Sin, is everything…"

"A problem; a big one. I had to rush in Roy because he got in a fight again and… Queen's sister. She got arrested for driving under Vertigo." Sin said quickly as she panted out in exhaustion.

" _Vertigo_? That stuff in the Glades?" Sara exclaimed, her eyes widening to a size of table tennis balls.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	10. Vertigo

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

A drug dealer was running down an alley as the Hood chased him from above on the rooftops as he tried to climb on a fire escape, only for his sleeve to be pinned by an arrow as he was hanging on the ledge. "Come on, man, I'm just trying to get an honest living!" He moaned.

"There's nothing honest about what you do!" The Hood snarled. "Who supplies the Vertigo? Tell me now and you live!"

"Please, they'll kill me!" The dealer begged.

"Whoever you fear, fear me more!" The Hood notched an arrow, ready to fire.

"OK, OK! They call him ' _The Count_ '! That's all I know! I swear to God!" The man covered his eyes, ready to die but when he opened his eyes, the Hood vanished as he was still hanging from the railing but then something else occurred to him. "Hey, get me down from here!"

* * *

 _ **Later, the Foundry**_

"Found what you were looking for?" Diggle asked.

"I took down three Vertigo pushers tonight, Diggle. Last one finally knew a name. _The Count_." Oliver informed as he put the bow on the table.

" _The Count_? That's worse than ' _the Hood_ '." Diggle deadpanned as Oliver approached the computer. "You're not going back out?"

"I'm not done for tonight." Oliver looked at Diggle. "Whoever this Count is, he has a lot of blood on his hands and it is long past time he started paying."

"Whoa, slow down, I think you're missing the point here." Diggle interrupted him.

"What?" Oliver asked as Diggle gave him a look and then he remembered. " _Thea_."

"Her hearing's in a few hours." Diggle reminded. "You think she cares more about some drug lord getting his ' _just desserts_ ', or you being by her side, when she needs you the most?" Oliver nodded.

* * *

 _ **Sin's Apartment**_

Sin heard the doorbell as she opened the door and froze in surprise. "Can I help you?"

"Laurel Lance, CNRI." She showed her card. "You're Cindy, right?"

" _Sin_." She corrected.

"I'm looking for my sister."

Sin blinked but quickly put her mask on. "I don't know what…"

"I've been asking around in the Glades, some people have seen the Canary showing up around your apartment a lot in past few months and that she's been saving you in particular a lot lately and it didn't take too much for me to put it all together." Laurel said. "I just want to talk to her. Please."

Sin sighed and raised her hands. "Look, she's not here right now and I don't know where did she go. She pretty much goes wherever she wants and does whatever she wants whenever she wants and she made it abundantly clear to me that the less I know, the better off I'll be. So, even if I wanted to help you, I couldn't. Sorry."

Laurel nodded in understanding. "Could you please just tell her that I wanted to…"

Sin nodded. "Sure."

"How is she anyway?" Laurel asked.

Sin sighed. "Honestly, she does miss you. A lot… but she's too afraid of…"

"Me knowing the truth about her. About what happened to her when she was gone." Laurel nodded in understanding.

"Haven't told me much either since I met her a few months ago; most of the times I try to get her to open up to me, she pretty much becomes like Great Wall of China." Sin explained. "I know just bits and pieces of what happened during those five years away. But I'll tell you that much; she'd rather have you believe she died on Gambit than you knowing what she is right now."

Laurel sighed, understanding a little. "She feels guilty, does she? About what she's done?"

"She wouldn't admit it but sometimes she screams when she sleeps. Like if she was begging for mercy. And saying she was sorry." Sin said sadly. "And she said that I can't even imagine what has happened to her; the less I know, the better."

Laurel nodded again. "I don't want to hate her for what happened. I want to help her."

"Me too." Sin nodded. "Honestly, I think she's too afraid that you would stop loving her if you knew what had happened to her…"

"I'm trying to understand…"

"I know you do. I just want you to understand how hard she can get." Sin explained. "Sometimes, it's like she believes she's a monster and there's not much that can convince her that she's a good person. But I believe in her; I know there's good in her. Even if she does not admit it to herself." Laurel nodded in agreement.

"I want to believe in her too. I still have hope for her."

* * *

 _ **The courtroom**_

Oliver tried to shield Thea on the way to the courtroom as the paparazzi were shooting pictures of her.

"Docket ending 1-10-5-6. People vs. Thea Dearden Queen. Possession of a controlled substance, driving under influence of a controlled substance." Judge Brackett was given the trial sheet from the bailiff who read it out loudly.

"Counselors, I understand you have reached a plea agreement."

"We have, your honor." Thea's attorney spoke up. "Given that my client is a juvenile, the people have generously agreed to probation."

"Juvenile?" Brackett asked, surprised as he looked at the sheet again. "It says she's eighteen."

"Yes, she is eighteen now, Your Honor but at the time of arrest she was still two days shy of her eighteenth birthday. Miss Queen has no priors." The attorney said in Thea's defense.

"Just because Ms. Queen's family sweeps her priors under the rug does not mean they don't exist." The judge countered. "You get your client off and you help your boss avoid dealing with a drug that's sweeping across our city like a plague. Everyone wins except us: the people of Starling City."

"Your Honor, with all due respect…"

"Miss Queen, like it or not, you are now the poster child for this menace. Maybe if people see that the Queen family cannot get away with using Vertigo, they'll think twice about using it themselves. The plea arrangement is denied." The judge banged the gavel. "This case will proceed to trial." Thea turned around to Oliver and Moira, worried about what happens next, just as much concerned as they were, if not more.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Oliver walked out from the manor as Laurel waited there, to his own surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check in on you. See how your family is doing." Laurel explained.

"Why?" Oliver asked. "Why would you do that for me? After what I did to Sara?"

"I… I'm not blaming you anymore, Ollie." Laurel reasoned. "I know that you feel guilty… and not just about the Gambit going down but it wasn't your fault." She said, seeing the guilt on his eyes, particularly the same form of guilt Sara had when she met her outside the hospital before it clicked. ' _If Sara is the Canary, could Oliver be…_ '

"Thea doesn't care about what happens to her." Oliver interrupted her thoughts.

" _What_?" Laurel blinked.

"I don't know why but she's not as worried about her trial as much as we are. And it's not looking good for her."

"I'll talk to my Dad, see if he can pull some strings."

Oliver let out short laugh, thinking Laurel was joking. "I doubt he'll help the sister of the guy who killed his daughter…"

"It wasn't like if you caused the storm. Don't beat yourself up about what happened." Laurel reasoned. "I won't lie to you, I was mad at you too but… then I realized I was blaming you for things over which you had no control; it's not like if you made Sara go with you, she made her choice and you didn't cause for the ship to sink. And… I'm not blaming you for that anymore."

Oliver stared at her, considering what she just said. "Thank you, Laurel. I appreciate it."

"Despite everything, you're still my friend, Ollie. And that hasn't changed… even after Sara…" She assured him as she entered the car, her suspicions about Oliver growing.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"You sure you ready to go out?" Chloe asked as Sara was slightly limping while entering the car outside the hospital._

 _"I'll be fine." Sara said but it sounded like if she was trying to convince herself._

 _"Look, Jack's apartment might be compromised, so we're moving you to our safehouse." Henry said as he turned on the radio and Sara heard bits and pieces of Chinese she understood as she saw Henry sneer in the mirror, visibly frustrated._

 _"What was that about? I heard something about drugs."_

 _"Vertigo." Henry explained. "There's been a new drug rolling around for the past few months and military police's been trying to shut the operation of the crime lords down but they keep slipping through their fingers; this gunk keeps somehow finding its way from Asia to the U.S. Bratva; the Russian mob if you've heard of them, might be helping it. Even found its way to Gotham where my sister lives. I hope that the punk behind this gets very painful death, I would have skinned him alive if I'd get my hands on him."_

 _Sara hummed. "I'd be lying if I said I was a saint but I'd never touch drugs. Ever."_

 _Chloe pointed at Sara, whispering quietly. "One thing you should know; never try to hurt Henry's sister, if you want to make it out alive; there was one time when someone had been making crank calls on her and stalking her for a while and once he got a word of it, Henry hunted that creep down and almost beat the guy to death."_

 _"Jesus…" Sara whispered._

 _"I can hear you…" Henry said in a warning tone._

 _"Frankly, if someone had tried to force me some drugs or threaten Laurel; I would have skinned them alive." Sara muttered._

 _"Wouldn't blame you." Chloe nodded. "Never threaten a sibling, if you want to live."_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"Absolutely not." Quentin said as he was walking down the car park with Laurel.

"Dad, I know how you feel about Oliver…"

"Then why would you ask me to do it?"

"Because Thea, she's only 18 years old."

"Which makes her an adult, she can take her medicine, it's about time someone in the Queen family did."

"And what about the Lance family?" Laurel pointed out. "A young girl, acting out, engaging in reckless behavior?"

"Laurel, don't go there." Quentin warned.

Laurel spoke up. "Thea, she's just like I remember Sara…"

"That is not how I remember your sister…"

"That is because you remember the way she had been, not the way she actually was. She's not the Saint that you make her out to be." Laurel added. "I know she was arrested for shoplifting and I know you made it go away."

"Well, maybe if I let her go to jail, Queen wouldn't have let her on the damn boat."

At that point, Laurel had enough of it as she smacked him on his face, to his own shock. "That's enough! Stop blaming Oliver for the yacht sinking! You make it sound like he kidnapped her but he didn't make her say ' _yes_ ', did he? Sara made her own choice and it's not like Oliver caused the storm! And it's unfair of you to take your anger for the Gambit on Thea; you know what, you're acting just like three years ago at Tommy's birthday party, which was very unfair of you to take it out on her instead of Oliver. You have no idea how ashamed I was of you back then. I did blame Oliver for so long too… but I'm done blaming him for everything bad that has happened to our family since then." Laurel snapped at him. "Mom leaving, you grabbing the bottle, the Doll Maker… was that on him too? Huh? When I look at Thea, I see Sara's potential in her and her flaws too. Yes, Thea made a mistake but she's been through a lot; she lost her father and her brother. She doesn't need prison. She needs help. If you won't help her, just to get back at Oliver… then I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

Quentin stared at her for a moment. "I'll make some calls." He turned around and walked away, thinking about what she had said, considering what good has been doing being angry at Queen's family for the past few years.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Starling City**_

Oliver and Diggle were walking into Alexi's car shop as Oliver held two duffle bags.

"I've seen a fair amount of Cyrillic back in Afghanistan left over by Soviets. This is Russian?" Diggle asked.

"This is the not so hidden headquarters for the Starling City chapter of the Bratva." Oliver explained before turning to his bodyguard. "Diggle… whatever I say, whatever goes down, just go with it." He said as he approached Alexi, greeting him in Russian.

"Good to see you. Long time." Alexi said. "Particularly for Bratva captain."

"I was trying to figure out where to put my interests." Oliver explained. "I decided on pharmaceuticals." He put the duffel bags at Alexi's feet. "I don't mean aspirin."

"A wise choice." Alexi noted. "Mefedrone would be a good investment for you. It's the newest thing."

"Actually, I was thinking Vertigo." Oliver corrected. "Newer thing."

"Tough market, Vertigo. Only one seller." Alexi warned.

"I know. I was hoping you could do me a favor and arrange a meeting."

"He's a difficult man and he doesn't like new friends."

Diggle handed Oliver a file who handed it to Alexi. "This is everything that the police has on him. Tell him it's a gift."

Alexi examined the file before looking at Oliver. "I will see what I can do. Provided you do a favor for me."

" _Anything._ " Oliver replied in Russian as Alexi turned to his henchman who nodded and left for a moment.

"It is unusual for an American to hold such a position of esteem in our organization… Mr. Queen." Oliver nodded, acknowledging that Alexi knew who he was. " _Anatoli Knyazev_. He speaks very highly of you."

"He should. I saved his life." Oliver pointed out as Alexi's henchman dragged in a man who apparently has been through a beating. "What did he do?"

"Something I told him not to." Alexi said simply before looking briefly at the man. "Now the favor; kill this man for me and I will believe that your interest in our organization is genuine. And then I will arrange a meeting with the Count."

Oliver considered for a moment before grabbing the man in tight chokehold.

"Oliver…" Diggle warned.

"Hey, shut up!" Oliver snapped at him as he held the man in chokehold as he struggled, groaning before Oliver apparently strangled him to death as he dropped him on the floor. The henchman checked the pulse as he acknowledged that he was dead.

Alexi said something to Oliver in Russian as he nodded. "What are friends for?"

* * *

"I can't believe you just killed that guy." Diggle said, exasperated as Oliver carried the man he had choked to death on his shoulder.

"You really have a low opinion of me." Oliver scoffed. Diggle opened the trunk as Oliver put the man in and as he checked that no one was looking, he touched the man's neck as he suddenly came to, very much alive.

"Whoa, that's a neat trick, you're gonna teach me that one day?" Diggle asked, impressed.

Oliver knocked the man out as he looked at Diggle. "No."

"What are you doing?" Diggle asked as Oliver closed the trunk.

"You need to arrange a new identity for this guy; get him out of the city."

"Right, so your Ruskie pal draws out the Count; the vigilante takes him down." Diggle concluded as he and Oliver were entering the car.

"No, Diggle, because then the Bratva would know that I used them and that relationship is too valuable." Oliver explained. "I do the meet with the Count as myself, let him leave, then we follow him to his hideout."

"Just that easy, huh?" Diggle asked sarcastically.

"Well, I will still need my trustworthy bodyguard." Oliver quipped.

"Fantastic. Looking forward to my new exciting career as a drug dealer." Diggle deadpanned.

* * *

Later at night, Diggle and Oliver were doing a meeting with the Count but the unexpected arrival of SCPD caused for the drug dealers to bolt and as Oliver attempted to chase the Count down, the drug lord stuck two syringes of Vertigo in his chest as Oliver groaned, collapsing on the floor.

"No witnesses." The Count hissed and Diggle ran to Oliver, getting him out from the garage.

* * *

 _ **The Foundry**_

Sara entered, looking around. "Ollie? Dig? Anyone here?" She then saw Diggle dragging Oliver and putting him on the table as Oliver trembled like if his body was on fire. "Oh, my God, what…"

" _Vertigo_!" Diggle explained.

"Damn it!" Sara yelled as she ran to a crate with herbs, helping Diggle mix an antidote and approached Oliver as he grabbed Diggle by his throat but Sara grabbed him by his arms and held him down while Diggle forced the antidote in his mouth. "It's gonna be OK, Ollie. It's gonna be OK." As Oliver swallowed the mixture, he screamed out in excruciating agony.

* * *

Later in the morning, Oliver found himself cuffed to the table as he looked up, surprised to see Sara and chuckled lightly. "Well, did we just…"

"Probably not the best idea, with you under the influence of Vertigo." Sara joked as Oliver laughed softly.

"Well, pity that this isn't the reason of the worst hangover of my life."

"Well, there might be more hangovers in the future, Ollie." She kissed him. "You scared the hell out of me."

Oliver looked at the cuffs. "Do you think you could uncuff me? I'm not gonna kill either of you." He looked at Diggle. "I promise."

Diggle unlocked the cuffs as Oliver got up from the table. "You're standing, that's pretty impressive." He threw him a shirt as Oliver put it on.

"That drug is not normal, and I've seen a lot of not-normal drugs on _Amazo_ ; you could fill a bathtub with how you were sweating." Sara said as she looked at the syringe of Vertigo. "I might be able to find out what's in it but I need a lab."

"We have some equipment here." Oliver nodded as he pointed at the microscope and computer and lab equipment.

"Ollie, I think you should rest, with how you were shaking around, I'm surprised you didn't have a heart attack." Sara said as Oliver got up.

"Thea…" Oliver said simply as if the word was explaining everything.

* * *

A few hours later, the computer pinged as Diggle looked at Sara, impressed. "I'm guessing you learned that on _Amazo_?" Sara looked at him in surprise. "I know some of what happened between you two back then but not everything."

"That's for the best, Dig."

"You have something?"

"Yeah, the solvent from the drug is from water in the bay in Eastern Glades, the only thing there is an abandoned juvenile center." Sara said.

"So, you're gonna…"

"Dig, you saw him yourself. He's in no shape to fight with the dose he's been hit with." Sara said. "I'll be done before he even finds out where the Count's hiding."

* * *

 _ **Later at night, abandoned juvenile center**_

The Canary fought her way through the guards with her batons as she went upstairs, taking them all down effortlessly.

The Count looked around as a high-pitch sound shattered the glass and stunned him and nearby guards as the Canary threw around knives and shurikens, taking the guards down and restrained the Count with her staff. "You're done poisoning this city."

"Freeze! Let him go!" Quentin yelled as he and the police entered, aiming the gun at her.

"He deserves to pay!" The Canary snarled.

"Not according to the law! Not like this!" Quentin shot back.

"The law is not omnipotent! You're naïve to believe that it's the only way to get justice!"

"The people believe that you and the Hood are heroes; people like my daughter." Quentin sneered. "If they could see you now… you're no hero. You're what I always said you were – a killer."

The Canary looked down for a moment, feeling hurt for Quentin calling her that… but as long as she did the right thing, it shouldn't matter. She growled in frustration as she tossed the Count to a nearby drawer with syringes that collapsed and the Count ended up with syringes full of Vertigo sticking out from his back as he trembled and the Canary pulled out a smoke bomb to conceal her escape.

* * *

As Sara was on the rooftop, she put down her mask and wig as she broke down in tears, replaying what had her father called her.

* * *

 _ **The Foundry**_

Oliver and Diggle were watching TV about the arrest of the Count and the Canary taking him down as Oliver gave Diggle an accusatory glare. "You knew about this?"

Diggle shrugged unapologetically as Oliver chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Henry, Sara and Chloe were going upstairs but they all stopped as Sara scowled. "What?"_

 _"Stay here." Chloe ordered as she and Henry pulled out their guns. They went inside and saw a hooded figure snooping around in a drawer of files as they aimed their guns at him. "Freeze!" The man pulled out two pistols as Henry and Chloe took cover. As they heard the clicking as the man was apparently reloading, Henry rushed at him, tackling him to the floor but the man kicked him back as Chloe tried to engage him too but the man attacked furiously, not wanting to stand down despite the combined attacks of Henry and Chloe. Acting on impulse, Sara rushed at the man, ignoring the pain in her leg as they jumped through the window and fell on lower rooftop, revealing a man wearing a red hood as they both laid down and groaned in pain but Sara even louder._

 _Henry and Chloe jumped down from the balcony and looked at the man, stopping and gasping as they looked at his face; more importantly on the letter 'J' branded on his cheek._

 _"You?" Henry gasped._

 _"Looks like the cockroaches can come back from the dead. Why am I not surprised?" Chloe asked rhetorically._

 _The man raised his hands in surrender. "It's not what you…"_

 _"Shut up. You're coming with us." Henry grabbed the man by his arm and cuffed him._

 _"We're looking for the same guy…"_

 _"You can explain yourself later."_

 _"You OK?" Chloe asked as she helped Sara on her feet as she groaned, nodding._

 _"I'm fine, really." She looked at the hooded man. "Who's this guy?"_

 _"I think the better question is, "What are you doing here, Jason?"" Henry asked rhetorically._

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	11. Baiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"So, this book contains a list of the names you've been hunting." Diggle said as he looked at Oliver's notebook before picking up another one. "And this book, your mother's, has the same list of names."

"It's identical." Oliver confirmed.

"So, where'd your mother get her copy, Oliver?" Diggle inquired. "For that matter, who gave it to you?"

"Felicity Smoak." Oliver explained. "She works in IT department in Queen Consolidated, I needed her help to take down Deadshot. Walter has been asking for her help and she said that he found it in Mom's bedroom."

"And now he's missing." Diggle pointed out.

"She's my mother, she's not the kind of person, who would…"

"Have her husband disappeared?" Sara asked. "It's been five years, Ollie, you and I both know that over time people can become completely different persons; I get that you want to give your Mom a benefit of the doubt but don't you think it's a little convenient that Walter disappeared not long after he was trying to find out why did _your_ mother have the notebook with the same list of names your father left you? We've both changed over the years, is there any reason your Mom could not have too?"

Oliver stared at Sara, considering. "Even if you were right, what would you have me do?"

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Henry had Jason cuffed to a desk as Chloe bandaged Sara's injuries. "You're lucky it wasn't such a rough fall, otherwise, you'd be limping a few more weeks."_

 _"What the hell were you doing here?" Henry hissed as Jason stared down._

 _"Looking for clues; despite everything, Jack's still my friend too, I want Lockley down as much as you guys do." He looked up as Henry's face was burning red._

 _"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't screwed it up in the first place, you son of a bitch!" He punched Jason in his gut as he slightly groaned. "Your impulsive behavior is the reason the mission went wrong and that son of a bitch is still alive."_

 _Jason then looked at Sara. "I didn't think you recruit kids. Who's she?"_

 _"None of your business, jerk." Henry snapped. "Randall Lockley. Talk."_

 _Jason took a breath. "I was running down a lead on him, have been after him for past few months, tracked him here, I was gonna contact Jack but…"_

 _"Lockley has him. He wants revenge."_

 _"Well, then he wants us both dead." Jason snorted. "I'm the one who blew the place up. I'm sure that until he gets his hands on me, Jack's OK."_

 _"I swear to God, if he dies, I'm gonna make sure you stay dead." Henry snarled. Sara looked at Jason, intrigued._

 _"Who is he?" Sara whispered to Chloe._

 _"It's…" Chloe sighed. "It's a long story. But he's a lot of trouble, I'll tell you that much. Look, for your own sake, keep your distance from him, OK? He might not hurt you but he's very reckless and impulsive and people tend to get hurt around him."_

* * *

 ** _Queen Manor_**

"Hey. Heading out?" Oliver asked as he entered Moira's room.

"Oh, yeah, it's a meeting with the financial planners." She noticed the concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"There was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Oliver said as Moira looked intrigued while he pulled Walter's notebook from his pocket. "I want to talk to you about Walter; right around Christmas, when he… disappeared, he gave me this."

Moira picked the notebook, reading the names listed on the pages inside. "This is your father's notebook. He kept a list of all the people in Starling City who owed him favors. I had no idea there were so many of them."

"I've just been researching some of those names online and, uh, they're not good people." Oliver pointed out.

"Oliver, I have no idea what your father was involved in or with whom." She denied. "And you and your sister both now know that he wasn't exactly honest with me."

"Then we need to find out…"

"No." Moira interjected. "If what you say is true and this list is filled with bad people, and Walter was looking into it and now he…" She looked at the notebook, considering before tossing it into fireplace, burning it. "The only way to keep this family safe is for everyone in it to stop asking questions, including you, Oliver." She touched his breast. "Promise me." Oliver gave her a short glance before again looking at the notebook that was burning.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"Don't you think it's a little convenient that she burned the book; _just for your own protection_?" Sara pointed out, using her fingers as quotation marks.

"She did it out of concern for my safety, Sara." Oliver tried to defend.

"Or her own." Diggle pointed out. "Oliver, you said it yourself; whoever compiled that list is involved in something very dangerous. And if your mother is lying to you…"

"And she didn't know any of the names on the list." Oliver argued.

"She _said_ that she did not." Sara corrected. "People change, Ollie. We both know that. You don't know what she could have become over the last five years; look at us. She may not be the same person that you remember before we… disappeared."

Oliver took a breath, considering Sara's words. "Even if you were right, what am I supposed to do? She burned the only proof that we have. Am I supposed to just confront her as the vigilante and threaten her?"

Suddenly, a cellphone buzzed as Sara scowled. "What's that?"

"That's the phone I gave to your father, so that he could contact the Hood." Oliver said.

"Is he asking you to turn yourself in?" Diggle quipped.

"He gave it to Laurel." Oliver explained as Sara tensed. He answered the call. "Hello?"

" _I need your help._ " Laurel said.

"That's why you have the phone."

" _Cyrus Vanch was just released from prison on a technicality. Living large in his lawyer's house._ "

Oliver approached the computer and ran a search on Vanch's attorney. "Who is now missing."

" _There's no evidence of foul play but I know that he's just Vanch's first victim and he won't be the last._ "

Oliver sighed. "What about the police?"

" _They can't move on him without evidence of new criminal activity._ "

"Laurel, obtaining evidence isn't what I do." Oliver countered.

" _Vanch is dangerous._ " Laurel pleaded.

After a moment of consideration, Oliver gave in. "Hold on to the phone, I'll call." He looked at Sara. "Your sister needs my help."

Sara tensed. "What…"

"Not now." Oliver said as he was about to leave.

"Oliver, are you running to help her or away from the truth about your mother?" Diggle asked but Oliver did not reply as he left.

Sara turned to him. "He's not gonna listen without hard proof." She realized.

"What's your plan?" Diggle turned to her.

"Maybe we should survey her, follow her, if she slips and gives us any reason to suspect us, Ollie might listen to us." Sara proposed.

* * *

 ** _Later at night, Vanch's penthouse_**

The Hood kept shooting down the guards outside the penthouse as he was sneaking into the penthouse and fired an arrow with a recorder above Vanch and his mistress but one guard sneaked up on the vigilante from behind as he turned around and knocked him out but unfortunately, the gunfire managed to alert Vanch as he found the arrow with a recorder sticking out from the pillar behind him.

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

Laurel went out from her room with her trench coat as she held Tommy's arm. "This is going to be fun." Laurel smiled. "I even wore my fat pants."

Tommy chuckled. "I don't want to know what those are, do I?"

"Nope." The Hood's phone then buzzed from Laurel's pocket as she pulled it out. "Oh, this is work. It'll just be a second." She turned around and answered the call. "Hello?"

" _It's me, I have something. Can you meet?_ "

"Yeah, where?" Laurel looked around.

" _Rooftop, Winnick Building, thirty minutes._ "

Laurel hung up as she looked at Tommy sadly. "Mmm, put those puppy eyes away." He teased.

"Something's come up at work." Laurel said, to his disappointment.

"That can't wait until tomorrow?"

"It'll only be an hour. I can meet you at the club." Laurel promised.

"One hour."

"An hour and a half. Tops." Laurel kissed Tommy.

* * *

 ** _Winnick Building, Starling City_**

Laurel went on the rooftop, approaching the archer, who turned on his voice changer. "Hello, Laurel."

"Thank you for helping." Laurel said.

"I couldn't do much. Vanch's position is heavily fortified but I did get this." He handed Laurel a flash drive. "Evidence he's trying to take over the positions vacated by Frank Bertinelli and…" He stopped as his survival instincts kicked in. "And the Triad…"

"What's wrong?" Laurel asked.

"We're not alone." The Hood realized.

"What?!" Laurel gasped as suddenly, Quentin and the police burst in.

"SCPD! Get down, hands in the air! Do it now!" Quentin roared.

"Dad!" Laurel exclaimed as the Hood grabbed her from behind.

"You so much as leave a bruise on her, and I swear I will drag you down to hell myself!"

"Laurel, I'm sorry." The Hood whispered as he pushed Laurel away and jumped down from the roof, while a high-pitch sound stunned the policemen and Laurel and as they all recovered, Hilton pointed to the direction of the Canary.

"There!"

"She's mine!" Quentin snarled as he ran at the Canary, who jumped on a flagpole and slid down as Quentin followed her.

"Dad, no!" Laurel wailed.

"Quentin, don't!" Hilton yelled at him as Quentin also jumped on the flagpole but a few feet above the ground he lost his grip and fell on the ground roughly. He had a shot at the Canary though and fired, hitting her in her arm as she hissed. Quentin followed her but a truck driving down the road got in his way as she vanished from his sight.

* * *

 ** _Later, SCPD_**

"I don't know what's worse; the fact that you lied to me or nearly got me killed!" Laurel exploded at her father.

"You were completely safe." Quentin assured her.

"I was on a rooftop with an army of men pointing their guns at my face!" Laurel shot back.

"Well, you shouldn't have been on that roof in the first place."

"No!" Laurel snapped. "You wanted me on that roof; wasn't that the whole point of your little trap?"

"I'm trying to catch a killer." Quentin said calmly.

"You manipulated me." Laurel snapped. "You were gonna get S…" She stopped herself, not wanting to reveal Sara being alive under these circumstances. "You were gonna get me hurt."

"Get _you_ hurt?" Quentin scoffed. "You practically ran to them. I told you; I said 'stay away' from them and you did not!"

"That was before you gave me the phone!" Laurel exploded.

"What?!"

"That was before you realized that you could use me as a bait. Your own daughter."

"Yeah but you wouldn't listen to me!" Quentin yelled.

"You are so blinded by your hate for him that you don't realize the damage that it's doing in your own life." Laurel countered. "To your family. Right now, I don't blame Mom for leaving us. So, what happens when you catch him?" She wailed. "You're going to find another criminal; somebody else to blame for Mom leaving? For Sara? For your drinking?"

"That's enough, Laurel." Quentin hissed.

"Yeah, you're damn right it is!" Laurel snapped and turned around, about to leave.

"Laurel." Quentin called as Laurel turned back to him. "The phone." She stared in disbelief. "Give me the phone."

Laurel glared at her father as she approached him, putting the phone on the desk with a ' _bang_ '.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

Oliver slammed the bow on the desk in anger. "Laurel could've been hurt or worse."

"On the other hand, maybe it was a bad idea to allow my sister to keep the phone." Sara pointed out, glaring at Oliver.

Oliver took a breath, considering. "You're right, I should have realized that her having a direct connection to me could put her at risk."

Sara put her jacket down and took a look at the bruise on her arm, sighing. "At least it was rubber bullets; I can't believe that my own Dad would…"

"He wasn't shooting at you, he was shooting at the vigilante, who he believes is a threat." Oliver assured her as Sara again looked guilty.

"I think that Laurel understands." Sara said. "At least a little. About why we do what we do." Oliver scowled. "Why am I hiding…" She looked at Oliver. "She wants to help me, Ollie but Dad… he's never gonna see either the Hood or the Canary as anything more than criminals. And if he ever found out, who I am… what I've done… he'll hate me forever."

"You'll still have me and her…" Oliver assured Sara as she kissed him.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _As Henry and Chloe were talking to each other in another room, figuring out the next move, Jason looked at Sara, cuffed to the chair, intrigued. "Sara Lance, right? The kid that went with the Queens on that boat that went down not far away from here two years ago?" He chuckled as Sara sneered. "You look peachy for someone who should be rotting at the bottom of the sea."_

 _"I've got nothing to say to you." Sara said, feeling uncomfortable from his look. "They told me that you're dangerous; that's all I need to know."_

 _Jason took a breath. "You don't trust me and I can't exactly blame you, Sunshine. But I'm not here to threaten you, OK? I want to find Jack as much as you do. He's my friend." Sara tried hard not to look at him. "I know that look in your eyes. You feel guilty about something. And you feel like if you weren't strong enough to help. And you're sick of being weak. You're just like me…"_

 _"You know nothing about me." Sara snapped._

 _Jason snorted. "Fair enough, Sunshine. But I'm not your enemy, OK?" Sara picked a book, ignoring him as she opened it, reading and trying to distract herself somehow before Jason spoke up again. "I know where Lockley is." Sara turned to him, intrigued. "And I know how to find Jack. You want your friend back alive and in one piece, do you? I can see it in your eyes. You're desperate."_

 _"And why should I trust you?" Sara asked, skeptical._

 _"What do you have to lose?" Jason teased. "I want Jack back and OK as much as you do. And I have no reason to harm you. I'm not gonna lie and pretend that I'm some kind of a saint but I'm not a ruthless monster, despite what Henry and Chloe might have told you. Please. You know what's at stake. You have to trust me, Sara." Sara stared at him, considering._

* * *

 ** _Present, Laurel's Apartment_**

" _Hey, it's Tommy. Hit me on the 'beep'._ " Tommy's voice said as Laurel reached his voicemail.

"Hey, it's me again; please call me back, I think we should talk." The doorbell rang as Laurel approached the door and hung up. "I was just leaving you a message." Two thugs suddenly entered and one of them grabbed her as she opened the door but she hit him in the face and slammed the other one with the door before pushing him back and slammed his knee with them as the bones cracked. She ran to the corridor, tossing the drawer on the floor as the thugs again ran at her but she fought back with an umbrella and slammed the face of one of them against the cabinet's glass door and as she was at the door to the living room, Vanch stood there and she froze.

"I love a girl, who can take care of herself." Then he knocked her out with a taser. "But can't block a taser."

* * *

Later, Tommy entered Laurel's trashed apartment and found an arrow with a recording device sticking out from the wall. as he turned in on, hearing Vanch's voice.

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

" _Make sure this message finds its way to the two vigilantes. Do it fast because at sunrise, I'm going to leave pieces of this girl all over Starling City unless they pay me a little visit. You know, gives us a chance to get to know each other better._ " Vanch's voice said as the message ended and Quentin slumped back to his chair, leaning his head to his hand on the desk in despair as Tommy covered his mouth, as much disturbed as Quentin was as he realized that the criminal has members of the police in his pocket and that there were only two people he could trust at the moment.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"Jesus…" Sara whispered as she listened to the recording Diggle had made. "Ollie needs to know now."

"What is it?" Oliver asked as he showed up.

"Thanks for coming." Diggle said. "It didn't seem like a good idea to talk about it at your house."

"Yeah, it would have been a little awkward for you to explain to my mother that you're spying on her." Oliver said angrily.

"Ollie, before you start yelling, you seriously need to hear it." Sara handed him the recorder.

"You bugged my mother?" Oliver asked with a forced calm tone.

"Ollie, please…" Sara insisted as Oliver grabbed the recorder and turned it on.

" _It's taken care of._ " Moira said. " _I've taken care of it._ _Carl Ballard won't be a problem anymore._ "

" _Given your propensity for squeamishness, I'm assuming that Mr. Ballard remains in good health._ " The other, distorted voice no one present could recognize, said.

" _I made it clear to him persuasively that his plan endangered the Undertaking. He won't be a problem anymore. I didn't have to make the usual threats._ " Moira assured.

" _Excellent. Now, one more matter to attend to. I need you to have the contents of this address removed and disposed of thoroughly. The warehouse, where you're storing the remains of the Queen's Gambit._ "

" _I already told you, I knew Robert's yacht was sabotaged._ "

Oliver felt like if he had been punched in his stomach with an iron fist as he turned the recorder off.

"I'm sorry, man." Diggle said.

"The yacht was sabotaged." Oliver whispered. "Somebody tried to kill my father."

"And your Mom knew about it." Sara added and Oliver was about to retort before she raised her hand, interrupting him. "I told you, people change, Ollie. Your mother is not an exception."

Oliver was breathing faster and faster, not being able to absorb the news. "I… I just can't believe it… she could never be involved in…"

"She's been lying to you, Ollie. And despite what she may tell you, it wasn't only for your protection, even if she wants to believe it herself!" Sara insisted. "The facts are right on that recording!"

Then a cellphone buzzed as Diggle noticed what it was. "Is that…"

"Yeah." Oliver pulled his phone out and answered the call. "You have three seconds before I have this line permanently disconnected."

" _It's Laurel._ " Quentin said, despair in his tone. " _She's been kidnapped. Listen, whoever this is, he's going to kill my daughter. Please, believe me._ " Oliver hung up as he stared at the phone.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Your Dad; he said that someone has taken Laurel."

Sara widened her eyes. " _What_?!"

"He was terrified, Sara, I don't think he's lying."

"Jesus…" Sara whispered. "What are we gonna do?'

* * *

 _ **Later, Winnick Building**_

Quentin was waiting on the rooftop before the Hood and the Canary appeared behind him.

"Detective." The Hood said as he turned on his voice changer. "If this is another trick, you will not like the consequences."

Quentin took a breath. "I'm not particularly happy right now. I hate you. I hate everything you two stand for." The Canary trembled, shame and hurt flooding through her as she looked down on the ground, hearing Quentin say the words out loud. "But this lunatic has my little girl. He left this as some kind of ransom note." He pulled out an arrow with the recording device Vanch had found the other day in his mansion.

"His name is Cyrus Vanch." The Hood explained.

"Jeez…" Quentin hissed. "He'll kill her if he doesn't get to the two of you."

"He'll kill her anyway." The Canary pointed out. "So, why would you trust us?"

"It's a pretty tight circle that knows about you and my daughter working together." Quentin explained. "If Vanch knows, it's because someone at the precinct talked. There isn't anybody else I could trust."

"Vanch is holed up in a mansion." The Hood said. "It's a heavily fortified position. I was there, we can't take it by ourselves."

"I need your help." Quentin begged.

"Then we need yours." The Canary said.

* * *

 ** _Later, Vanch's penthouse_**

The Hood and the Canary were fighting their way through the guards as the Hood was shooting them down and the Canary tossed knives and shurikens, while engaging some of them in close combat, taking them down. As both vigilantes circled around and were about to sneak inside, while the Canary took down the guard inside, the Hood on the other hand was beaten as the other guard with a shotgun surprised him as the archer realized he was out of arrows. The guard forced the Hood inside, where was Vanch with his mistress Vivian and tied up Laurel.

"Lose the bow, Merida." Vanch ordered as the Hood reluctantly complied. "Ventilate him."

Suddenly, the guard was hit in his shoulder by a knife before Quentin burst in, shooting him as the Hood knocked Vivian out.

"My daughter! My little girl!" Quentin roared, approaching Vanch with his gun before the Hood threw a flechette, disarming the cop.

"We're the vigilantes. You're the cop." The Hood reminded as Quentin realized what was he about to do.

"That doesn't mean I have to read the bastard his rights, though." He knocked Vanch out and apprehended him as the Canary untied Laurel, while the Hood ran away.

"You OK?" She asked as Laurel nodded, trembling and breathing out frantically.

"You came… you came for me…"

"I'd never leave you in trouble, Laurel." The Canary assured her. As soon as she untied Laurel, she was about to leave before Laurel grabbed her by her hand.

"Please, no. Don't go. You don't have to go." Laurel begged.

The Canary took a breath, again the guilt and shame flooding as she could feel her heart race. "I… I can't stay…"

"Please…" Laurel whispered. "It's not too late. Come home."

"He hates me…" The Canary whispered, on verge of tears. "He said that he hates me…"

"I'm begging you, please… we can still fix…"

But at that point the floodgates have already partially opened as the Canary rushed out and then Quentin could have sworn he'd heard a ghost as he turned around, with a faint memory suddenly coming back. ' _The way that girl was crying… no, it can't be…_ ' He quickly dismissed the thought. Laurel was slowly breaking down as Quentin approached her. "Laurel, are you OK?"

Laurel breathed out, trying to dull the sadness filling. "Yeah…"

* * *

 _ **SCPD**_

Laurel had a blanket around her as Quentin approached her. "OK, sweetheart, you're good to go. I'll take you home now."

"I can take a cab." Laurel said as Quentin picked the keys from the desk, then looked at her, realizing her rejection.

"Laurel, you had a trauma. I'll drive you home."

"No." Laurel declined. "I'm gonna need you to keep your distance for a while."

"Laurel…"

"Dad, I love you. I'll always love you." She assured him. "But what I can't do right now is trust you."

"I was just doing my job." Quentin tried to reason. "I thought you'd understand at least that."

"That part I understand." Laurel said. "But lying to me? Using me?" The tears were forming in her eyes. "It's going to take a little longer. For the last five years, you've chosen career over me at almost every turn, blaming Oliver for losing Sara… then the Dollmaker… then lashing out on Thea, then Oliver, now this… You keep telling that Oliver destroyed our family. I want Sara back as much as you do but if she knew what you've just done; using me, the obsession with the vigilantes; she'd rather be dead than to be with us. You… you have no idea how much would she be ashamed of you, if she'd seen what you've done. _You're the one who destroyed this family_."

Quentin stared at her, hurt as she walked away.

* * *

Laurel went out as in the car park the Hood showed up, turning on his voice changer. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"What would you think if I said I didn't know?" Laurel asked.

"That you were being honest." The Hood said.

"My father has the phone now." Laurel pointed out. "And I don't think he'll be giving it back any time soon."

"Maybe that's good. I didn't how it would put you in danger."

"I'm a big girl. I knew the risks."

"Now I know them. And I'm not willing to take them with you."

"What does that mean?" Laurel asked.

"It means ' _goodbye_ '."

"Laurel?" Tommy said from behind as Laurel turned around, while he showed up and as she turned around again, the Hood vanished. "Oh, my God, Laurel, tell me you are OK, please." He approached her, checking in on her.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter, just as long as you're OK." Tommy hugged her as she looked up, noticing the Hood.

" _Goodbye, Ollie…_ " She whispered.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _Sara sighed. "How do I know that you won't try to screw us over, when you get the chance?" She asked, suspicious of Jason before she suddenly heard a 'crack' as Jason freed himself from the restraints and grabbed her from behind; while she tried to fight back, he pinned her to the wall, restraining her._

 _"Because if I wanted, you'd be dead before you could blink but what good would that be to me?" Sara growled, trying to kick him but he pinned her to the ground as she could still feel the pain in her leg as he pinned her down. "But like I told you, I'm not as ruthless as you guys might believe." Then he let her go as he stood up, reaching out with his hand to Sara. "I can help you find Jack but you need to trust me, OK?"_

 _Sara stared at him, considering before holding his hand. "Fine."_

 _He helped her get up on her feet before grabbing her leg as 'crack' again went out as she screamed in pain. "Now your leg should be fine."_

 _Sara snarled in anger. "Mother…"_

 _"Hey!" Henry and Chloe rushed in. "Get the hell away from…"_

 _"I was just helping her readjust her leg. She'll be fine." Jason raised his hands in surrender._

 _Sara tried to walk it off, surprised she wasn't limping anymore. "I'm fine, really."_

 _"I can help you find Lockley and save Jack but you need to trust me, OK?"_

 _Henry and Chloe looked at each other, considering before they looked at him._

 _"You try to screw us over or step out of line, I'll make sure you stay dead this time, you son of a bitch." Henry hissed in venomous tone as Jason nodded in understanding while he handed him a gun._

* * *

 _ **Present, the Foundry**_

Oliver kept on listening to the recording as Diggle entered. "I've listened to this fifteen times. It's definitely her voice, Diggle. I just… I can't believe it's her."

"You OK, Ollie?" Sara said as she went to check in on him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Oliver countered.

"I keep asking myself it this was our fault." She said. "If we'd never gone on the yacht, our families would not be so messed up."

"Laurel almost got killed tonight." Oliver nodded. "Vanch never would have known the connection about her if your Dad hadn't had lied to her."

"Blind trust is dangerous, Ollie. Remember?" Sara reminded as they both thought of her betrayal on _Amazo_.

Oliver turned on the recorder as they heard Moira's voice. " _I made it clear to him persuasively that his plans endangered the Undertaking. I didn't have to make the usual threats._ "

" _The_ _Undertaking_?" Sara repeated. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Oliver admitted. "But with all this talk about threats, it can't be good." He took a breath. "You warned me that if she was lying, it would be to cover up her own involvement in something dangerous." He made a decision. "I need to know what the Undertaking is." He got up.

"What are you gonna do?" Diggle asked.

"I need to have another chat with my Mom."

* * *

 _ **Queen Consolidated**_

Moira was talking with some shareholders before the Hood burst in through the window, taking out the guards as the shareholders ran away and the archer fired an arrow at the lamp, sending the room into darkness as Moira gasped and he notched another arrow, aiming directly at her.

"Moira Queen, you have failed this city!"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	12. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Moira Queen, you have failed this city!" The Hood yelled. Moira was about to reach her phone as the vigilante snarled at her. "Stand still!"

"Please, don't kill me." Moira begged with tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you know anything about your husband's disappearance?" The archer demanded.

"What?"

"Is Walter Steele still alive?!" He shouted.

"I don't know where my husband is. I swear." Moira whimpered as the vigilante neared her.

"Do you know anything about the Undertaking?" The Hood asked another question as Moira reached for something on her desk. "I said ' _don't move_ '!" He bellowed.

Moira knelt down, holding a picture of Oliver and Thea in front of her like a shield. "I… I'm a mother." She begged. "I have a son. Oliver. A daughter, her name is Thea. She's just a teenager. Please, don't take me from my children. They lost their father. They can't lose me too. Please, whoever you are, please."

The Hood took a breath and slowly lowered the bow. "OK. I'm not going to hurt you."

Moira reached for a gun she had hidden in her desk and the Hood crouched on instinct and hissed, feeling that he had been hit in the shoulder. As he fled the scene while the Queen matriarch was calling security, he didn't notice the bloodstain he left behind.

* * *

In the car park, the Hood was limping as a car showed up in front of him and someone opened the door. "Hey, Queen. Get in, now!" The archer scowled in confusion. "I'm a friend of Sara, she sent me to come get you. Come on!" Oliver growled in frustration as he rushed in and sat on passenger seat, while he closed the door. The driver hit the gas and drove away from Queen Consolidated. "I'm Henry, by the way."

" _Oliver… Queen…_ " He whispered before slowly passing out.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Foundry_**

Diggle and Sara were watching the news report on an attack at the Queen Consolidated before they heard someone shouting.

"Hey! Need a hand here!"

Diggle spun around, pulling out his gun before Sara grabbed him by his arm. "Dig, no, he's a friend!" She yelled as they saw Oliver bleeding, leaning onto Henry, with his jacket bloodied.

"I half expected a dinner as a favor, not saving your boyfriend's ass." Henry deadpanned as they put Oliver on a table.

"Glad I didn't waste it on noodles then." Sara said sarcastically.

Diggle examined the wound on Oliver's shoulder. "Oh, damn it, he just missed a carotid." He covered the wound with a white cloth. "It's a zone two wound. Press there." He ordered to Sara.

"How is it that every time you ask me for help, you are deep in crap up to your neck?" Henry drawled.

"Not now, Henry!" Sara snapped at him.

"Do you have any medical supplies here?" He asked. Diggle brought a drawer full of medical supplies and refrigerator with Oliver's blood and a defibrillator. "Wow, guess you're ready for everything." He helped Diggle by grabbing pliers. "Sara told me that you're a veteran. Did you have basic medical training?" Diggle nodded. "Good." They all went on patching Oliver up.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"Lockley's in charge of Triad in China White's absence, from what I heard, she's in Starling City now. Why? I don't know." Jason explained. "But they're manufacturing drugs and smuggling them out to the States from here to earn profit and fund their illegal operations, I wanted to shut them down…"_

 _"And create a hell of a mess, as usual, do you?" Henry asked sarcastically. "Every time you show up, bloodbath happens, you reckless son of a bitch."_

 _"Hey, you want Jack back or not?"_

 _"Start talking." Chloe ordered coldly. "Now."_

 _"There's this lady I've been following. An assassin. Jade Nguyen." Jason explained._

 _"Cheshire." Henry nodded. "She's in Shanghai?"_

 _"She's working with Lockley, she tortured three CIA agents to death for him. I know where she's hiding. Safe bet, that's where Jack is." Jason explained. "I can help you but you need to trust me."_

 _Henry and Chloe looked at each other, then back at Jason. "We get in there and get Jack out. Lockley's not the priority at the moment."_

 _Jason nodded. "Fine. But if I get a chance to put a bullet between his eyes, I'll take it."_

 _"I'm coming too." Sara said as Henry and Chloe looked at her, worried._

 _"Sara, you're still recovering, we can't ask you to…"_

 _"You're not asking me, I'm asking you." Sara pleaded. "Please, he's my friend too."_

 _Henry sighed. "Fine. But you need to learn a few more tricks."_

* * *

 _And in the following few days, Sara was getting lessons from Henry, Chloe and Jason about advanced gun training, close combat and computer skills as they were planning an assault._

 _"This is where Jade lives." Jason said as he pulled out a blueprint of a small penthouse. "Eight guards, all Triad, elite hitmen, handpicked by China White."_

 _"Sounds easy." Sara shrugged._

 _"There's an alarm system there that needs to be disarmed but it's a two-man job, if just one person does it at the time, we're screwed." Jason explained as he pointed at the spot on the blueprint. "You can get behind the door by going through a shaft but then we have 20 seconds to disable the alarm at the door before we're full of bullet holes, alongside with Jack."_

 _"Chloe and I can take down the guards outside." Henry said._

 _"I can sneak in." Sara volunteered, to everyone's surprise. "No offense but I'm smallest and thinnest of all of you guys and Jack's my friend too. I'm not just gonna sit on my ass and do nothing."_

 _"This isn't a camp game, Sunshine, these people are dangerous." Jason said in disapproval._

 _"I'm sick of staying aside and letting good people get hurt!" Sara snapped as everyone stared at her, impressed. "All that time I've been thinking about myself and how to survive! Never again! I'm not gonna turn my back on my friends, ever again!"_

 _Jason smirked. "You've got balls, Sunshine, I must admit."_

* * *

 _ **Present, the Foundry**_

The heart monitor was bleeping rapidly as Oliver was going into seizure.

"Damn it!" Henry swore.

"There's a syringe labeled ' _Ativan_ ', it should stop the seizure!" Diggle ordered as Sara did as was told but then, Oliver's heart stopped as the monitor flatlined.

Quickly acting, Henry grabbed shock pads, placing them on Oliver's chest before grabbing a defibrillator. "Do you know what you're doing?" Diggle asked.

"This isn't my first rodeo." Henry assured him as he placed the paddles on Oliver's chest. "Damn it, there's no power in it."

"I'll take a look." Sara said as she pried open the casing of the defibrillator and looked at the wiring, trying to fix the machine. "Try again!"

"Clear!" Henry said as he again tried to place the paddles on Oliver's chest, jolting twice before his heart jumpstarted again as Sara and Diggle sighed in relief as Henry looked at Sara. "Yeah, just like Shanghai."

"Please, don't remind me that. I still have nightmares from it." Sara said, frustrated.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Jason took a sniping position as he took out two guards on the roof and Chloe and Henry used tranq guns, taking out the guards at the door. They then circled around and opened a shaft for Sara._

 _"Remember the way?" Henry asked. "Good." He showed her a small device. "Plug this in as quickly as possible and wait. One second late, and we're all dead." He pried open a shaft above the door as Sara snuck in, going through the air ducts and opening another shaft that led to some kind of living room. Sara jumped down and hissed as she still felt the pain in her leg as she hit the floor and then she heard a 'bleep'. Remembering the instructions, she pulled out Henry's device and plugged it into the keypad at the door but was ready for the worst but to her luck, the keypad blinked green light as the door were unlocked. She opened the door as Jason looked impressed, while he, Henry and Chloe entered._

 _"Nice, Sunshine. There's a hidden room for Jade's private… pleasures. With any luck, Jack's…" A guard suddenly showed up, pointing a gun at Sara's face and on instinct, she used the same move Talia had taught her as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back, disarming him before Jason pulled out a knife and stabbed the guard in the heart as Sara gasped at his brutality and Henry and Chloe glared at him. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking about doing it."_

 _"We might have but we're not animals." Henry said. "You're a brute, has anyone told you that?"_

 _"Lost count." Jason shrugged._

 _They looked for the hidden room as they were searching in bookshelves until Chloe got lucky and found a button behind a picture as the bookshelf moved and it revealed Jack with bloodied face tied to a chair. "Jack…" Sara whispered as she came to him, slapping him in his face. "Jack, it's me. It's Sara. Wake up. Please…"_

 _Jack groaned, opening his eyes. "Sara… you… you came…"_

 _"I wasn't gonna let you die." Sara whispered, tears in her eyes._

 _"Well, well, well…" A dark-haired Asian woman in green outfit said from behind. "What do we have here? The loose cannon is back…"_

 _Jason sneered at Jade. "You and I have some unfinished business, bitch." He lunged at her with his knife as she blocked his attack with her claw weapons._

 _"We gotta get out of here, now!" Chloe helped Sara untie Jack as they were about to drag him before Sara looked at Jason fighting Jade._

 _"What about him?"_

 _"He's not worth the trouble, Sara! Go!" Henry yelled. They all were dragging Jack towards the exit door before Sara turned around and saw Jade about to stab Jason in the heart before she lunged at her and threw her over the balcony and the assassin fell into the river below. Jason got up on his feet and saw a black car driving away as he banged the railing._

 _"Damn it! He got away!" He then looked at Sara. "I had it but thanks." Sara nodded before she felt dizzy and stumbled before Jason held her, while she just now noticed the bleeding on her hip. "Damn it, she stabbed you. Her claws are poisonous. You need to stay awake, OK? Stay awake, Sara…" Soon enough, Sara passed out._

* * *

 _When Sara woke up, she was on bed, with her hip bandaged as she noticed she was wearing just a bra and shorts. She then looked up and saw Jack, with bruised face and bandaged arm as she went to him, hugging him but she stumbled as he caught her._

 _"Whoa, easy, you've been poisoned…"_

 _"You're alive…" Sara sobbed. "You're alive…"_

 _"Thanks to you." Jack assured her. "You saved me." As Jason entered, Jack smiled at him. "And thank you too."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"You let Lockley go, just to save me and Sara. I wasn't expecting that." Jack admitted._

 _"Like I said, I'm not a monster. I wasn't gonna let you die." Jason assured him._

 _"So, what happens now?"_

 _"For now, let's rest. We can find that son of a bitch tomorrow." Jason left as Sara kept holding Jack tightly, crying._

 _"I'm so sorry I let them take you…"_

 _"It's OK now, what matters is that I'm back. It's OK, Sara…" Jack fondled her hair, soothing her._

* * *

 ** _Present, the Foundry_**

Oliver woke up as Diggle and Sara were standing beside him. "So, I guess I didn't die. Again." Diggle shook his head in annoyance. "Cool."

"Never do that again." Sara smiled at him.

* * *

Oliver looked at the wound on his shoulder with a mirror. "It's not bad, how am I gonna explain this one?"

"Hickey gone wrong?" Diggle quipped as Sara giggled and Henry snickered.

"If you're worried about leaving your blood at your mother's office, don't." Henry assured him. "I took care of it." He pulled out an FBI badge with his photo. "The cops let me in and I snuck into the crime lab, no way they can ID you now."

"Thank you." Oliver nodded gratefully.

"You're lucky I was around, otherwise you'd be screwed." Henry pointed out as he looked at Sara.

"Why were you here anyway?"

"I'm here with my sister and nephew, visiting Mom." Henry said.

"So, you're staying around for a while?" Sara asked.

"I might, if you need help. Call me if you need me." He shook his hand with Sara.

"I will."

Henry raised his hand. "Yeah, and by the way, Nicky's not gonna find out I'm doing this shindig again, otherwise, she'll kill me."

"My lips are sealed." Sara chuckled as Henry turned to Oliver.

"So, you're Oliver Queen, right? Sara told me a lot about you after _Amazo_ went down." He shook his hand with him. "It's an honor to meet the Hood in person."

"Thank you." Oliver nodded. "And please, don't call me that."

"Sara's my friend and I want to help her as best as I can. But, you can reach out to me as well if you want."

Oliver nodded again as Henry grabbed his jacket and left the Foundry.

"Ollie, what happened tonight?" Sara asked. "You let your Mom shoot you?"

"She was scared, Sara, she was defending herself." Oliver pointed out.

"Maybe so, but you heard that recording, you know she's hiding something." Diggle countered. "Maybe her involvement in Walter's disappearance or worse."

"We don't always know why people do what we do." Oliver argued. "But what I do know is that when I was standing in her office, with an arrow aimed at her heart, she begged me to spare her, all on behalf of me and Thea. Now, I've taken down a lot of bad people. None of them brought up their kids…"

"And you think because she was afraid of what would happen to her family, it justifies her involvement in whatever this Undertaking is?" Sara hissed. "Look at the facts; she had a copy of the List, she lied to you and she knew about the yacht being sabotaged! Stop trying to fool yourself into believing that your Mom is some kind of a saint, people change. She might be using you and Thea to justify herself. Anthony's wife was suffering from Alzheimer and he used that to justify experimenting on dozens of people if I can remind you!" She raised her voice. "Despite what you may believe, she's not completely innocent; she's definitely not who she was five years ago."

Oliver stared at Sara and took a breath, considering. "Even if you were right… what would you have me do? I can't confront her as the vigilante any time soon; by now, she'll have tripled security in Queen Consolidated, so it's not gonna be that easy anymore. You are right; she is involved in something but am I supposed to treat her as the suspect all the time until I let her explain herself? She must have her reasons."

Sara sighed and nodded eventually, seeing his point. "But she is involved, Ollie, you know that much."

"You really believe that she's innocent, or you don't want to face the fact that your mother might be guilty?" Diggle pointed out.

Oliver took a breath, not answering.

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

"We couldn't ID the Hood, Quentin." Quentin stared at the photo of Sara and Laurel. " _Quentin_." Hilton repeated as Quentin looked up, coming to his senses.

"What?"

"The DNA of the Hood didn't match with any known databases."

"I see." Quentin nodded, disappointed.

"I'd expected you to be more pissed." Hilton asked, surprised.

"Sorry, it's…" Quentin paused, still staring at the photo of his daughters. "It's just been kinda rough lately, you know? I guess I'm too tired to be mad right now."

Hilton nodded as he left Quentin to his thoughts, who kept staring at the photo of his daughters and replaying how Laurel had reacted when she was kidnapped twice, the first time by mobsters and the second time by Vanch, on both occasions she cried when the Canary left the scene.

' _There was something about that blonde… the way she sobbed… whispered… her voice… and Laurel defending her… no, it can't be my baby girl… how… is Sara alive? Did I really shoot my daughter? Why is she doing this…_ '

Quentin kept staring at the photo, not sure what to believe in anymore.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	13. The Dodger

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

Henry and Sara were sparring with escrima sticks as Diggle was doing some research on computer before Sara managed to hit Henry in his leg as he fell down on the floor hard as he groaned.

"Damn. You've come a long way." He smirked.

"Or you're getting older." Sara teased before Oliver went down, taking off his hood.

"So, how did it go?" Sara asked.

"Ken Williams has received a message to return the money he stole from his clients before returning home in time to put his son back into bed." Oliver said.

"Can't say that wimp doesn't deserve it; my Uncle lost his house because of that son of a bitch. And… about your mother?" Henry asked hesitantly. "What are you gonna do, Ollie?"

"There's not much I can do, it's not like I can confront her as the Hood any time soon, besides, we don't have all the facts yet." Oliver pointed out.

Henry scowled as he turned up the volume on the TV. "Didn't you use to date her?" He asked as he saw McKenna on the screen.

" _At this time, we'd like to remind the public that we are coordinating our efforts with Interpol as the Dodger operates primarily in Europe, and they have advised us to warn the public that he is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous._ "

" _The Dodger_. CIA has a file on him." Henry noted. "They call him that because he never gets his hands dirty."

"Yeah, I've heard about this guy." Diggle nodded.

"How does he do that?" Sara asked, curious.

"He coerces other people to steal for him by putting a bomb collar around their necks; if they don't comply – boom." Henry said and Oliver winced at the mention of bombs and necks, a dreadful memory resurfacing from his time at A.R.G.U.S..

"Last year a guy in Madrid didn't steal what the Dodger told him to and it took his head off. Literally." Diggle added.

"And now he's here in Starling City." Oliver realized before remembering Waller's coercing tactics by planting bombs into spines of people she recruits.

"What are we gonna do?" Henry asked.

"This guy is about to hit his last mark." Sara smirked.

* * *

 ** _The Glades_**

"You seem happy, Roy." Sin quipped as Roy was looking over the contents of a purse.

"Easy mark, some two girls around CNRI, didn't even see what hit her." Roy snickered.

"Who did you nab?" Sin asked.

" _Thea Queen_." Roy said as Sin scowled. "What?"

"Nothing." Sin said quickly, imagining how painfully would be Sara's torture of Roy for trying to steal from her boyfriend's sister before a doorbell rang and she opened to see Detective Quentin Lance showing his badge as Sin paled, wondering if he was onto Sara.

" _Roy Harper_? I'd like to ask you some questions down at the station."

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"So, did it work?" Henry asked.

" _The bug's in McKenna's phone._ " Oliver said over the comms.

"Got it, I'm listening in right now, as soon as I find out where the Dodger is, I'll call you."

* * *

 ** _SCPD_**

"Roy William Harper Jr." Quentin said as he entered the interrogation room and flipped open the file in his hand in front of the young boy with red hoodie. "Where's Sr.?"

"Norris Cemetery." Roy said coldly.

Quentin sat across Roy. "I'm sorry to hear that." Behind him was a two-way mirror and on the other side were Thea and Laurel observing the interrogation.

"You and an army of bookies." Roy snorted. "Can I go?"

"No." Quentin replied as he went over Roy's rap sheet, listing the felonies committed. "You've been ID'd as a suspect in purse snatching.

Petty theft, B&E, robbery, petty theft. Stolen car. Well, it's nice to change things up once in a while. And petty theft. You got something against banks?" He looked back at Roy.

"Well, it is hard to run with one under your arm." Roy retorted.

"Well, maybe you'll learn a few new skills in prison." Quentin snapped.

"Look, I don't want to steal, OK? I don't have any other choice. My mother, she has a problem." Roy pleaded.

"Yeah, her son is a moron."

"No." Roy shook his head. "Vertigo. She got hooked on Vertigo last year. She kicked it, but I guess she'd done enough that it messed her up. She hasn't been the same, and her medical bills… look, I'm…I'm just trying to help her get out from under." He sighed sadly. "Look, we're not privileged enough to have as much as other people, OK?"

Thea sighed behind the two-way mirror. "Fine, let him go. It's just a damn purse, right?"

* * *

 ** _Queen Manor_**

Frank Chen handed Moira a note. "They'll meet with you. It's been arranged."

"Thank you for this." Moira said. "There's one more thing I need you to do for me. Malcolm's the only one who knows where Walter's being kept. I just…I just need a clue. Some lead to follow. If our plan works, I can't let it damn Walter to hell." She pleaded.

Frank sighed sadly. "No, that's the fate that's in store for us, I'm afraid."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere in Starling City**_

The Dodger was meeting a new client before the SCPD showed up, causing for the thief and his client and the thugs to scatter as the Dodger ran to a small alley before an arrow flied near his head, sticking itself on a dumpster as the Hood showed up on a roof. "Come quietly!" He yelled.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The Dodger shot back.

"Then I'm afraid you won't be going to jail." The Hood snarled before firing another arrow but the Dodger dodged and took cover behind a dumpster. The Hood was about to chase him down but the Dodger threw one of his explosive collars towards him as it went off, sending the archer to the ground and the thief kept running down the street before the Canary showed up, taking him out with her staff and vanished quickly as the police apprehended him.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"Nice job." Henry said as he shook his hands with Oliver.

"Thank you for your help." Oliver nodded.

"Anytime, Oliver."

* * *

 _ **SCPD**_

As Quentin was still thinking about Sara and the possibility of her being the Canary, he was also reflecting Laurel lashing out on him and his past actions to the Queen's family and whether they were deserved towards them, particularly to Oliver, thinking if he truly was responsible for Sara and started to truly consider what kind of impact it had to his own life and life of others as he was still looking at Sara's photo before he saw Oliver talking with McKenna and then approached him. And another thought hit him. " _Did Oliver really cause that storm, just by bringing Sara? She made her own choice and he couldn't have known what would happen…_ "

"Oliver." Quentin spoke up as Oliver turned around to face him.

"Detective." Oliver said politely, ready for Quentin's hostility though.

"Look, I just… since you've been back… I've been pretty harsh on you. And, recently, Laurel gave me _the_ talk and I've been thinking about my actions towards you since you came back and… I…" He hesitated as Oliver raised his hands.

"Mr. Lance, you don't have to…"

"Oh, I do." Quentin assured him. "When you and Sara went off on your Dad's boat, you were just a kid, both of you were. And… she made her own choice and… you didn't cause the storm. What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your family since you've been back in town."

Oliver nodded before he shook his hands with Quentin.

* * *

 _ **Later, Henry's House**_

"Hey." Henry's sister Nicole came to him. "You might want to see this." She turned on the TV and saw the footage of the Canary and the Hood chasing down the Dodger as Henry scowled. "You think Sara's back in Starling?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Henry shrugged before she turned to him.

"You _knew_ , didn't you? You're not doing it again, are you?" Henry paused as she sighed. "Hank, you promised…"

"I know, I know but she needed my help and I owe her, you know that." Henry raised his hands in surrender.

Nicole sighed. "Just promise me that you're not gonna get me or Riley dragged into this again, OK? That it's not gonna end up like in Shanghai."

"I'll do my best." Henry nodded as his sister kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

 ** _The Glades_**

Thea knocked on the door as Roy opened them but at the sight of Thea Queen, he shut it again. " _How did you know where I live?_ " He called through the door.

"A little thing called the Internet." Thea said sarcastically. "Look, can we not do this with a door behind us?"

Roy opened the door and looked around. "So I guess you're not pressing charges 'cause you feel like… you feel like you can change my life?" He asked sarcastically. "And so you can run and tell your rich prep school friends what a Saint you are and how you're helping the disadvantaged?"

Thea scoffed. "You don't know a thing about me."

"Thea Queen." Roy named. "Trust fund brat. Totaled her car, which she got as a birthday present. Loves designer labels and is usually in the tabloids for partying too much. Did I…did I leave anything out?" He deadpanned.

Thea crossed her arms. "Yeah. Dead father, damaged brother, missing stepdad and almost served jail time for that car incident. Plus, she really wants her purse back."

"You know, you showed some real sack coming down here, the Glades in the middle of the night." Roy retorted.

"You must not know the value of a vintage purse." Thea noted.

Roy scoffed back and went into his house, then he came back to the door with the purse he had stolen from Thea. "Don't worry, it's all there. Except for these." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "You know, that's a really filthy habit you got there."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

As she was about to leave, Roy called her out. "Hey, can I give you some advice?" Thea turned around. "First, stay out of Glades."

"And second?" Thea asked.

"Don't fall for every sob story a guy like me tells the police." Thea raised her brows as she realized that she had been duped. "Have a great evening now."

Thea groaned and shook her head in disbelief as she left.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"We have identified who was assisting Jack Wheeler, Mr. Lockley. Chloe Sullivan, Henry Fyff, Jason Todd and a blonde woman that we are yet to identify." A man said as a man, behind whom was a mannequin wearing a hood and a black outfit, with bow and quiver and sheathed sword._

 _"Interesting." Lockley smirked. "Send out our men to Gotham and pay a small visit to Fyff's sister."_

* * *

 _ **Gotham City**_

 _Nicole Fyff entered her car with her son Riley before suddenly, it was filled with some gas and both of them passed out._

* * *

 _ **CIA hideout, Shanghai**_

 _Jack and Sara were reviewing some intel before a private number called on Jack's phone as he turned on the speaker. "Lockley. Pissed that I escaped?"_

 _"A temporary setback. But… I'm not without reason. I will not kill you if you hand me over the evidence against the Triad and about the debacle in Hong Kong."_

 _"Why would we do that?" Jason asked._

 _"Hank! Help!" A female voice wailed as Henry tensed._

 _"Nicky?" Henry paled._

 _Jason's blood boiled at the thought of someone using a family as leverage. "You son of a bitch!"_

 _"Your sister is alive and alright… for now, Fyff."_

 _"Let her go, now. This is between you and us." Henry hissed._

 _"Is that fear I hear, Fyff?" Lockley taunted._

 _"No, it's excitement. Because when we get our hands on you, I'm gonna break your arms, I'm gonna break your legs and then, I'm gonna break your neck!" Jason snarled._

 _"Good luck. Hand over the data in Crown Plaza, midnight tomorrow. Or Fyff's sister and nephew dies."_

* * *

 ** _Present, in another part of Starling City_**

"Frank Chen recommended you." Moira said as she stood in front of China White. "He said you could help me with our problem. He appreciates you agreeing to meet with me."

"Anything for a friend. Actually, I was hoping to reach an agreement with my colleague. Miss Queen, this is Randall Lockley." She nodded towards a man in his 30s in his suit.

"How can we help you, Miss Queen?"

"Malcolm Merlyn. I want you to kill him for me." Moira said.

Lockley stared at front of her in contemplation before he smirked. "How much are you willing to pay?"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **As for Quentin apologizing to Oliver, I figured that Laurel chewing him out and his suspicions of Sara being the Canary + some weeks of contemplation should be enough of a reality check for him.**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	14. Assassination Attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

A man exited the chopper and pulled out his phone. "I've just landed in Starling City." He said with a strong accent. "We agreed – half on arrival, the other half when the job is done." He looked down at his phone to see a wire transfer in progress in the banking app. "Gracias." He smiled. "Don't worry, the man is as good as…"

He was interrupted by a swishing sound in his ear as an arrow knocked the phone off his hand.

"Guillermo Barrera, you have failed this city!" The Hood snarled.

The assassin smirked to see the two vigilantes. "You two have built quite a reputation."

"And you should have stayed overseas." The Canary hissed.

"I've thought about it but then I remembered…" Barrera smirked. "I've got a reputation too." He pulled out two knives before the Hood fired an arrow, while Barrera blocked the projectile with his knives and the Canary engaged him in close combat before she managed to jam her own knife in his chest as Barrera looked down, then at the archer and the blonde in surprise before he dropped down on the ground dead and the Hood confiscated the assassin's cellphone and vanished with the Canary as Detective McKenna with more officers showed up.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

Diggle threw a punch but Henry dodged and kicked him in the leg as Diggle groaned and knelt down and as he was about to kick him again, Diggle grabbed Henry by his knee, causing for him to fall down.

"You're getting older." Sara quipped as Henry chuckled.

"Bitch." He said mockingly.

"Jerk." Sara teased.

"So, how'd it go?" Diggle asked.

"Badly for him." Oliver replied as he put his bow on the table.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Dead. We can't ask our guy about his intended target." Diggle sighed as Oliver crossed the name off his notebook.

"Which is why you gotta hack his phone." Sara said as she pulled the phone out from her pocket.

"Guillermo Barrera is a world-class hitman." Henry remembered. "His client won't be happy that you took him out."

"And you need to find out who hired him." Sara insisted. "Whoever he was supposed to kill might still be in danger."

"Which reminds me that it's Tommy's birthday." Oliver said. "I should go." Sara smiled before he turned to her. "You want to come too?"

"Are you serious?" Sara frowned.

"Sara, you can't keep hiding forever." Henry insisted. "Laurel already knows. You may as well show yourself."

"And what exactly am I supposed to tell her and Tommy?" Sara asked. "I… I want to come back… I really do… but is it really the time?"

Henry sighed. "You know what, you need to live a little. I get that you're not ready to face your family or your friends but remember the time when Nicky cooked the chicken legs and you and Riley did an eating contest about how many chicken legs would you eat?"

Sara laughed. "Gosh, we made a mess."

"And Nicky would yell at you both." Henry snickered.

"Your family sounds nice." Diggle chuckled.

"Yeah, they are." Sara nodded.

"Nicky's gonna be happy to see you again, Sara, I'm sure of it." Henry assured her.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"We'll get your family back, Henry." Chloe assured Henry, who was pacing around._

 _"What are we gonna do?" Sara asked._

 _"We'll give him what he wants…" Jack suggested as they all gave him a look asking 'Are you crazy?' "But we're gonna follow him. Plant a tracking virus in the data…"_

 _"And we'll find out where he's hiding." Jason nodded._

* * *

 _ **Present, Henry's House**_

Henry entered as Nicole was humming and frying a steak on pan before her brother cleared his throat, causing for her to turn around and laugh, embracing Sara tightly.

"Sara Lance, come here!"

"Hey, Nicky." Sara giggled, hugging Nicole right back.

"Wow, you've grown up since the last time I saw you." Nicole measured Sara. "How long… Almost two years? How have you been? If I don't count your nightly activities?"

"It's… good." Sara shrugged.

"And your family?" Nicole asked before seeing the look in Sara's eyes. "Are you that much afraid to confront your parents and sister?"

"Laurel knows… but honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ready to face Dad… he… he hates who I am…" Sara said quietly.

"I think he just needs time to understand." Nicole assured Sara, holding her shoulder. "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry." She accompanied Sara to the dining room, where a nine-year old boy was sitting already.

"Hey, Riley." Sara smiled, hugging the boy.

"Sara!" He jumped out from his chair and hugged her.

"How've you been, champion?"

* * *

After an hour, Nicole was already cleaning the table with Henry as Sara was in Riley's room, reading a story from a book. "I may not like what you're doing, Hank but… frankly, I think there's no better job for you."

"Yeah…" Henry sighed. "Though, I wish things hadn't gone the way they did, back in Shanghai. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Nicole said in assurance. "Forget about what happened, OK? What matters is that it's over. You need to move on and forgive yourself; I stopped blaming you a long time ago. You're my brother and I love you." Sara showed up as Nicole turned to her. "So?"

"Sleeping like a log." Sara smiled. "I missed him."

"He missed you more." Nicole laughed.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

Oliver picked up his phone as Henry called. " _I got a lead. The last number Barrera called was a restaurant called 'Jade Dragon' in Chinatown. My contacts say that it's a front for Triad. I'll keep digging deeper._ "

"I'll make a reservation for me and Tommy tomorrow night. Thanks, Henry."

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _"What's the plan?" Sara asked as she was putting on her coat._

 _"On that drive is the evidence that Lockley wanted. It can take down his operations." Chloe explained. "I planted a one-byte tracking software in it, that he won't be able to find and detect. It will lead us to his hideout and possibly to where they have Nicole and Riley." She looked at Sara. "Remember what we trained?"_

 _Sara nodded as she turned around, while Chloe pinned her gun to the back of Sara' head, while she on reflex spun around, grabbed Chloe's gun and disarmed her._

 _Henry whistled and Jack smiled, impressed, while Jason just snorted._

 _"What?" Chloe sneered as Sara felt offended._

 _"You know, Sunshine, when all you have left is that move, just assume you're dead already." Jason said coldly as Chloe and Jack glared at him, while Henry shook his head._

* * *

 ** _Present, SCPD_**

Quentin answered the Hood's phone. "Lance."

" _The Triad have hired a contract killer._ " Oliver said, with a distorted voice.

"Yeah? You mean the one you put in the morgue?" Quentin asked sarcastically as he stood up from his desk. "Congratulations, you're the talk of the station again."

" _They hired one, they're gonna hire another, Detective._ "

"Who's your target?" Quentin asked as he walked past his colleague's desks.

" _I need you to put your people on it._ "

"My people don't work for you." Quentin sneered. "Come to think of it, neither do I."

" _It's not about you and me, Detective. It's about saving a life._ " Oliver pointed out as Quentin paused in consideration.

"Call me back when you got a name." Quentin said before hanging up.

* * *

 ** _Docks_**

China White was briefing her goons on the assassination. "There are five exit routes from the main floor that need to be cut off." She circled around her men. "Once the fire alarm goes off, we'll have less than 30 seconds to disable Merlyn's private security and force him outside with the others. Once he's outside, the rest will be up to Mr. Lawton, and Mr. Lockley, in case things do not go precisely as planned." She looked at the marksman, dressed in his traditional gear and a new artificial eyepiece and the ninja assassin, geared with knives, throwing stars and other traditional weaponry.

"Roger that." Lawton smirked.

"I shall take on the vigilantes, should they interfere." Lockley smirked, as he had his hood on.

* * *

In the following hours, Henry kept on working on the phone, Oliver was contemplating in his room, Tommy stared at the pictures of his childhood, considering and Moira was preparing for the ceremony.

* * *

 ** _Henry's House_**

Henry whistled as he saw Nicole wearing a red dress. "Haven't seen you this dressed up since our graduating ceremony, when we majored."

"My friend has invited me to the Humanitarian Award's Ceremony." Nicole said.

" _Malcolm Merlyn_?" Henry realized. "Sounds fancy."

"Look, can you please look after Riley tonight?" Nicole turned to Sara and Henry.

"Sure." Sara assured her.

"Have fun." Henry chuckled as his sister kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

"Aw, come on, you cheated!" Riley protested as Sara was showing her cards on the table.

"I didn't. And I win." Sara smiled as she grabbed her chips.

"Jesus, I'm thirsty." Riley sighed.

"Wait here." Sara said as she went to the living room pick two glasses of water and saw some Spanish text on the computer and tensed, while hearing a flush of water as Henry showed up.

"Hey, is everything…" He read the text and paled. " _Oh, Jesus. Nicky…_ "

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"Yeah, Sara?" Oliver answered his phone.

" _Ollie, they're targeting Tommy's father. At the ceremony!_ " Sara said quickly.

"Tommy. He's there too." Oliver realized.

" _And Henry's sister too!_ "

"What?" Oliver demanded.

" _Don't ask, just… we need to get there now!_ "

* * *

 ** _Henry's House_**

"Uncle Hank, where did Sara go?" Riley asked as Henry paused.

"She forgot something at home."

"I'm not stupid. Is it happening again?" Riley narrowed his eyes.

Henry shrugged. "Sara can take care of herself, you know that." He assured his nephew.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Henry, Jack and Jason were at the plaza as Lockley approached them, with Nicole and Riley in front of him, as both of them looked scared to death._

 _"Uncle Hank…" Riley pleaded._

 _"It's gonna be OK, Riley." Henry assured him._

 _"The evidence. Now." Lockley demanded. Jack showed a flash drive in his hand as Lockley grabbed it. "I am a man of my word. Your family is safe. Do not follow me, or there will be consequences." He blended in with the crowd as they stood there._

 _"Hank, what the hell is going on?" Nicole asked, still in shock. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"_

 _"I'll explain later." Henry promised. "I never meant to drag you into this."_

* * *

 _"We're losing the signal." Chloe groaned as she looked at the exchange through the monitors in the van with Sara and looked at the tracer on the map._

 _"We can't lose him!" Sara growled as she ran out from the van._

 _"Sara, wait!" Chloe yelled. Sara followed Lockley as he was vanishing in the crowd, while she ran into a side alley, only to be knocked out._

* * *

 ** _Present, Merlyn Global Group_**

Nicole pulled out her phone as she listened to Malcolm's speech. "Hank, I can't talk right…"

" _Nicky, get out of there, now! You might be in danger!_ " Henry said quickly.

"Whoa, what's going…"

" _No time, just get the hell out of that ceremony, now! It's gonna get messy!_ "

Nicole groaned as she hung up, looking around, panicking. "God, no, not again…" Suddenly, the fire alarm blared as she was leaving the building with the crowd, trying to stay as calm as possible, while being on alert.

* * *

Lockley smirked as he saw a blonde woman in the crowd, intrigued.

* * *

Nyssa was hiding in shadows as she saw the Triad's assassins take out Merlyn's guards.

* * *

Tommy and Malcolm ran upstairs and took cover as two gunmen fired but suddenly, the Hood showed up, taking one of them out while firing an arrow. "Go somewhere safe, I'll hold them off! Go now!" The Merlyns did as ordered as Malcolm accompanied Tommy to his private elevator.

The Hood took out one of the hitmen as three more showed up from behind, engaging him but then the Canary jumped in through the window and swiftly took them all down with her batons.

Suddenly, in front of them stood China White, who put down her wig, wearing her white dress.

"Why do you want Malcolm Merlyn dead?" The Hood demanded.

"I'll settle for the two of you." China White sneered.

"I'll take care of Tommy." The Canary assured the archer, sliding down as she dodged White's attack and the Hood engaged her. As she went around the corner, in another corridor awaited another man she had hoped she would never have to meet again.

"You still have scars, to remember me by, I hope." Lockley taunted as he pulled out his sword and attacked, while the Canary blocked with her batons. "You've come a long way. But was it long enough?"

"I'm gonna make sure you stay dead this time." The Canary snarled as she attacked, fencing with Lockley as he kicked her back. She was able to block and counter-attack but neither of the opponents was able to deliver a crippling blow before they heard McKenna shout.

"Freeze! SCPD! Put the bow down!"

"Lucky girl." Lockley sneered before running to the stairwell.

The Hood spun around and fired at the extinguisher as the leaking cloud concealed his and White's escape.

* * *

Tommy was panicking as Malcolm passed out after being shot before he heard cracking of glass and spun around, aiming a gun at the Hood. "Stay back."

"I'm not here to hurt you or your father." The Hood said through his voice changer.

"I said ' _stay back_ '." Tommy growled.

The Hood knelt down and sniffed the bullet. "Curare."

"Don't come any closer." Tommy warned again.

"Your father's been poisoned." The Hood stood up. "An assassin named Floyd Lawton laces his bullets with curare, I've dealt with this before. We need to dilate the poison in his bloodstream."

"I said ' _stay the hell back_ '!" Tommy snarled, his hands trembling from aiming the pistol at the archer.

"In three minutes he's paralyzed, in four minutes he suffocates; if you don't let me help you now, he's dead before anybody gets here!" The Hood warned.

"Help? How?" Tommy asked.

"Fresh blood buys him time to get to the hospital."

Tommy glanced towards Malcolm before looking back at the archer in disbelief. "A blood transfusion? That's insane!"

"It's the only way." The Hood said calmly. "He needs your blood. You're out of time, you need to make a decision right now."

"Why should I trust you?!" Tommy shouted.

The Hood paused before deciding for a risky call, turning off his voice changer and putting down his hood, revealing his face. "Because you always have." Oliver said as Tommy looked at him in shock.

" _Oliver_?"

* * *

The Canary was chasing down Lockley as they went outside but as she rushed in the alley, the assassin disappeared. "Damn it!"

* * *

 _ **Later, outside the Foundry**_

"Ollie, are you OK?" Sara asked as Oliver took a breath, sighing.

"I… Tommy knows." He said finally.

" _What_?!" Sara exclaimed, her eyes widening to size of table tennis balls.

"It was the only way to get him to stand down and let me help his father. He was poisoned with curare." Oliver explained as it hit Sara.

" _Deadshot_." She realized. "Dig's not gonna take it well. And Henry either."

"What's Henry's problem with Deadshot?" Oliver scowled, not understanding.

"Not him." Sara shook her head. "There was another assassin there. I've met him before. He kidnapped Henry's sister back then. I thought he was dead. I watched him die."

"Looks like cockroaches can come back from the dead." Oliver sighed sadly.

"And Tommy?" Sara asked.

"I think he's still in shock but I don't think he's gonna turn me in." Oliver assured her.

* * *

 ** _Later, Henry's House_**

"Sara, are you sure?" Henry demanded as Sara was sitting in the kitchen with him.

"It was him. I'm positive, 100%." Sara nodded, grim look in her eyes.

"How is it possible? You and I were both there." Henry buried his face in his hands. "We both saw Jason kill him."

"I don't know. But I promise you, I won't let him hurt your family again." Sara said in assurance as she held his hand.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Jason and Jack were on the rooftop as Lockley had Sara at gunpoint, aiming on her head, while holding her on the ledge. "Shoot me and I let go!"_

 _"It's over! There's nowhere to run, Lockley!" Jack snarled as Sara whimpered, trying to struggle out of the grip. "You're finished, Triad's getting arrested as we speak."_

 _"Do I look like I give a damn? I just want to make you suffer." Lockley mocked. "And I know how much you care about her." He glanced towards Sara, who almost slipped and fell down. "Go ahead, shoot me."_

 _"Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with this." Jason pleaded. "Just you and us. Or you know what? I'm the one, who tried to blow you up. My life… for hers."_

 _"No!" Sara wailed._

 _"I like it." Lockley smirked. "Deal, Jason."_

 _"Sara, it's gonna be OK." Jack promised. "Look at me."_

 _"Guns down and kick them over here." Lockley ordered as both Jack and Jason complied, putting the guns down._

 _"It's the only way." Jason said calmly as he knelt down. "You know what this means, Sunshine? It means that we're dead already."_

 _Sara realized what he was saying as she remembered him saying the same sentence while she trained the move with Chloe and Talia, nodding in understanding._

 _"I warned you." Lockley growled. "Kick your guns over here." Jack and Jason did as told, while Lockley pointed the gun at them and in that moment, Sara grabbed his gun, using the same move Talia and Chloe had taught her, while he pushed her back and Jason tackled Lockley, falling on a lower rooftop as both of the men groaned._

 _Lockley kicked Jason away as he got up on his feet, battered up as he kicked Jason in the stomach. Jason groaned as he was slowly getting up and as Lockley threw a punch, Jason blocked and pushed him back, while Lockley pulled out his sword and attacked, while Jason dodged and punched him in the face hard as Lockley fell down. Lockley got up and roared, attacking with his sword, while Jason grabbed him by his arm and slammed his face to the wall, pummeling him in the hip and breaking his ribs but Lockley headbutted Jason and pushed him away and swung with his sword but Jason grabbed his arm as bones cracked and Lockley screamed out. Then, Jason slugged him in the face and Lockley retaliated with a roundhouse kick but Jason crouched and kicked Lockley in the leg, breaking it as Lockley groaned, falling down. Jason grabbed him by his head and smashed it to the ground as Lockley spat out blood before Jason got him up, glaring hatefully._

 _"Look at me." Jason snarled, grabbing him by the back of his head. "Look at me!" Lockley groaned and looked at Jason as he roared and with one powerful swing of his hand, he hit Lockley in the head as the bones cracked, his head whipping back hard, breaking his neck before letting him go as Lockley fell off the roof on the ground, with people screaming. Jason climbed up and hugged Sara, who sobbed. "It's OK, Sara. It's OK. It's over, you're safe now."_

* * *

 ** _Present, Laurel's Apartment_**

Laurel was going out from her apartment as her mother Dinah showed up.

"It's about Sara."

"What about her?" Laurel asked carefully.

"I think she may be alive."

Laurel tensed.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Starling City_**

Oliver was walking down the street as he met Nyssa a few moments later.

"Miss Raatko. I wasn't expecting you. If this is about the club, we're opening next week. I hope your profit will…"

"Actually, I came here to ask you about your… other investment." Nyssa said as Oliver frowned. "How you invest your nights in saving this city as someone else… something else, Mr. Queen." Oliver tensed. "I know who you are… and how do you and Sara Lance spend your nights. Why confine yourself to the corrupt elite of this city, when there's greater evil out there?"

"What do you want?" Oliver cut to the chase, realizing there was something off about her and that his cover was blown.

"To offer you a whole world to save. You are scorned and hunted by the police, hated and feared by the very people you are trying to protect, so why bother trying to save people, who do not want to be saved, when I can offer you a whole world full of men and women and children worthy of your protection?" Nyssa offered.

"You sound like an idealist." Oliver mused. "Who are you and who are you working for?"

"I'm here on behalf of people, whose duty is to replace evil with death."

"You're vigilantes?" Oliver asked.

"No, no, no. A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed, or locked up. But if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you, then you become something else entirely." Nyssa mused.

"Like what?"

"Someone, who can face powerful evil as something more than a mortal man." Nyssa said. "Think about it, Mr. Queen. This city is full of dangerous darkness that is beyond your comprehension and I can help you defeat it." She walked away as Oliver stood there, shocked.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago_**

 _"They broke Lockley's neck, arm and leg and threw him off the roof." The doctor said over Lockley's corpse in the morgue._

 _"Brutal. And quite… lavishing, even for my taste." A man in suit mocked, amused though._

 _"Should we integrate him to our hive, sir? His body may still be reconstructed and I think we can revive him with our resources."_

 _"Leave me with him." The man said as the doctor nodded. The man cut himself on his arm, saying an incantation as suddenly, Lockley took a breath, very much alive. "We need to talk, my friend."_

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far. Oh and I am skipping the whole 'Helena returns' thing, I will save her for the sequel (assuming I'll get to it)**


	15. The Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _"Thank you." Sara hugged Jason. "You saved my life. I… I don't know how can I ever repay you."_

 _"Honestly, I'm just glad we all made it out alive." Jason admitted. "As far as you and I are concerned, we're good."_

 _"Do you really have to go?" Sara asked as she looked sad._

 _"The sooner I get out of here, the lower the risk that the Agency decides to arrest me." Jason admitted. "One good deed cannot redeem a half of a life full of misdeeds."_

 _"You may be an ass but you're not a bad person." Sara assured him._

 _"You might reconsider that if you knew the half of the things I've done." Jason said, ashamed as Sara saw the look full of guilt in his eyes, the same one she and Oliver have had as she nodded in understanding._

 _"Goodbye, Jason."_

 _"See you, Sara."_

 _They hugged each other as later, Jason grabbed the duffel bag and left the compound._

* * *

 _Sara saw Henry talking to his sister and nephew as they turned to her._

 _"Thank you. You helped my brother." Nicole shook her hand with Sara._

 _"I did what I thought was right. If it was my sister, I'm sure Henry would have done the same thing." Sara smiled at Henry, who blushed mildly as Nicole laughed._

 _"My baby brother always trying to be a hero." Nicole quipped as she turned to Sara. "I think we need to be properly introduced. I'm Nicole but friends call me 'Nicky'." She offered her hand._

 _"Sara."_

* * *

 _ **Present, Henry's House**_

"How long have you been back in town actually, Sara?" Nicole asked as Sara kept staring at the wall as they were both sitting on the couch. "Almost five months? Why do you keep hiding from your family?"

"I'm not what they remember." Sara said sadly. "I want to come back but… last month, Laurel was kidnapped and I wanted to help Dad and Ollie to save her but Dad said that he hates me." She let out a sob. "He hates who I am… and he knows just a small bit of what I've done…"

Nicole sighed. "You feel guilty. I get it. That look you've got, I've seen it before. But you're not a monster, remember that."

"Sometimes, I find that hard to believe." Sara sighed.

"Hank used to have that look in his eyes too." Nicole noted, drinking her glass of water. "He ever told you, why he decided this job?" Sara shook her head as she turned to Nicole, intrigued. "Look, you know that my brother and I grew up in Gotham and you may have heard about that Bat vigilante there." Sara nodded. "There's a bunch of vigilantes, playing heroes, saving people, no matter how much hated, hunted or scorned they are by the cops, other people are just glad that there's someone out there watching for them." She wiped her wet eyes.

"My fiancé was a PMC and a former cop. A good one. But sometimes, he just drove me crazy. I told him to let it go… but, he together with that that Bat freak inspired my brother to become an investigator. He gave up his life to save a couple of hostages, including the vigilante. Hank blamed himself that he could not stopped him from sacrificing himself… and he tried so hard not to let any tragedy happen to our family ever again. My son had just been born, Hank kind of turned from a dorky little brother into an over-protective one; often going off-the-grid, in some fight clubs, damn, he personally paid some creeps to teach him martial arts and how to use a gun. I almost had a heart attack, when I found out." Nicole sighed.

"Back in Shanghai, it actually wasn't the first time, when they took me; the first time, Hank pissed off Sal Maroni because he offered him a job and my brother turned him down. They used me as a leverage against him. I couldn't believe what I had heard about him. That my brother would kill someone… but then… he never could stay aside and let someone he cares about get hurt and let it go. I admit, I was in shock, when I faced him."

"He saved you?" Sara asked.

"Actually, no." Nicole chuckled. "It was some girl dressed as a bat. I guess that the real deal inspired her. And when I faced my brother, I was… pissed and shocked at first like hell. I wanted my brother to let it go… but he always has to play a hero." Sara nodded in understanding and smiled. "When we were kids, funnily enough, I was his big sister but I kind of couldn't fill the void inside me. I played the guitar, played in school theatre but nothing… seemed to have a meaning. But Dad kept playing with Hank hockey, he had these stupid toy cars… his friends were gross back then. Did whatever he could to defend them, even if it meant that he'd end up with a bruised face, eventually, I had to step up and make them back off, since no one gets to mess with my baby brother and walk away with it." Sara smiled, remembering her own relationship with Laurel. "It wasn't until my senior year and then college, until I had close friends. I kind of idolized my little brother." Sara chuckled at the irony. As much as she wanted to be as fair and faithful to law as her sister and father were, she couldn't believe in it as much as they did. "Riley does idolize you and him even now."

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "I wanted to be around Laurel and Dad but… they never could look at me the way they looked at each other… Laurel was Daddy's perfect girl, why I kept stirring trouble."

"When I found out what he was doing, I lost my brother for three months. Hank had cut all ties with me and my son." Nicole sighed, wiping her tears. "He felt ashamed. And… I said some words… terrible words to him. Now he knows I didn't really mean them but… back then, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that I had wished I could take it all back. After that, my brother fell into depression."

"He was drinking?" Sara guessed as Nicole sighed.

"God, I wish. Fight clubs. Lots and lots of fight clubs." She corrected. "Barbara, my and Hank's best friend, she used to go with us to college, she was my roommate back then and her Dad is a cop too. She eventually got through him before he would get himself killed." She turned to Sara. "Don't torture yourself for what you have done. I know you regret it. You're not a bad person, Sara. You can change for the better, I know it."

"Sometimes, I find it hard to believe." Sara avoided Nicole's gaze, guilt taking over.

"You need to try in order to find some faith." Nicole insisted. "Hank is trying. I might be pissed at him sometimes but eventually, I know that in the end, he's trying to do his best for our family. No matter what happens, I'll always love my brother. Isn't what you're doing, any different? Aren't you trying to make things better for your Dad and Laurel?"

"Would they have appreciated that I am a murderer?" Sara said weakly.

Nicole sighed. "Sometimes, there's no choice left. That shouldn't make you feel guilty. Remember, my fiancé was a soldier and a PMC. I know that look in your eyes."

Sara couldn't even look into Nicole's eyes. "You don't know about what I've done back then…"

"I _do_." Nicole interrupted her as she held Sara's hand, making her look into her eyes. "Hank told me everything. He was there, remember?" Sara turned to her. "I know what you did and why did you run away from my brother and Jack and I don't blame you." Sara could feel shame flood through her. "Tell me honestly, did _it_ make you feel any better? The torture?"

Sara sighed and took a breath, looking at her hands as she imagined the bloodstains from _back then_ before meeting Nicole's gaze again. "I thought it would at the time… but… I'm not so sure anymore."

Nicole nodded. "Hold on to that doubt. It means you're still human. It's not the killing that matters but how you feel about it later on. As long as you realize there should come no joy from it, you're not lost."

Sara chuckled. "That's what Henry and Jack always say."

"Men of wisdom." Nicole assured Sara. "Remember that no matter what, Laurel will always love you. And your Dad, I'm sure he just needs time."

Sara stared at Nicole, considering. "Thanks, Nicky. You're a good friend. One of the best I've had."

"If you keep running away from who you really are, that darkness that you're afraid of, eventually wins. Stop running from yourself." Nicole suggested. "I get that you're afraid of what your family might think but you don't know that until you try. Sometimes, you have to take a leap of faith."

* * *

 _ **Verdant**_

"Tommy. Can we please talk? For real." Oliver begged as Tommy sighed. "I get that you need some time to process things but the least you can do is hear me out. It's been two weeks."

Tommy took a breath. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I'm not expecting anything from you than listening to me and trying to understand." Oliver said, patience running thin slowly. "I get it. I've changed and I'm different than you remember. I lied to you. I'm…"

" _A killer_?" Tommy snapped. "What, you're gonna put an arrow in me if I don't hear you out?"

Oliver tried to keep his tone leveled. "Tommy, you have no idea what I've been through the last five years of my life. I've had to claw and fight, just to stay alive. I wouldn't have survived if I hadn't had to take some lives. I… I was trying to protect you and everyone else." Then, he remembered something and cursed himself for not pulling it out sooner. "I know you were looking for me in Hong Kong."

Tommy blinked, new wave of shock flooding. "How do you…"

"Let _me_ explain." Oliver interrupted him. "Please. You know that I've got some scars." Tommy nodded. "The first two years, I was on the island, yes. There were dangerous people there that I've had to face and it was either them or me. Then, one day, I was " _rescued_ " but not in the way you think. There's this black ops governmental agency, they've been watching me for a while and tried to use me. They tried to use my skills to torture and kill. I turned them down and tried to escape dozens of times, one time, I tried to send a mail to Mom."

Tommy widened his eyes. "So it _was_ you. Why didn't you reach out…"

"Because they caught me again and when they found out you were looking for me, they wanted me to kill you." Oliver explained and Tommy paled. "This woman, who leads them, she has no remorse, or moral code, or conscience. To her, the end justifies all means. But I couldn't let her do it, so I staged the kidnapping."

"It was you?" Tommy hissed.

"If I hadn't done that, they would have had you killed." Oliver implored. "I know I've done bad things but you need to understand that all I ever wanted was to protect you. And trust me, I'm not proud of what I've done and not a day goes by when I wouldn't want to take it all back but the last five years for me were ' _kill or be killed_ '. These people tried to turn me into their soldier in their war. _They_ turned me into the killer you saw on the news. I never wanted this.

Believe me when I say, that I'm trying to be better. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I see their faces haunting me. But… I'm trying."

Tommy stared, trying to process this new wave of information. "And how is taking down one-percenters making things better?"

Oliver pulled out a notebook from his pocket. "My Dad had it with him, when he died. I lied about him drowning."

"Why?"

"Because the truth was… that we were on a lifeboat after the Gambit went down. It was me, Dad and the captain. But there weren't enough supplies for everyone… so, my Dad pulled out a gun and shot the captain and then, he told me to survive and right his wrongs and then… he shot himself in the head."

As Oliver pulled out the List and explained its purpose, Tommy could see the guilt and pain in Oliver's eyes, finally realizing why was he doing what he was doing.

"This Robin Hood act… it's all about trying to make up for what you've done?"

Oliver nodded. "I get that you wanted to see me the way I used to be five years ago… but that's not who I am anymore. That monster that I was back then… that's not who I want to be anymore either but it's not easy… but I'm trying. You've never been to war, Tommy. You don't know how it can change you. How it can scrape the pieces of your soul until you don't even recognize yourself anymore."

Tommy paused. "Ollie, I… I don't know what to say… other than… I'm sorry. I… I guess I was in shock. Look… I… I need some time… to process things."

Oliver nodded. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore but… despite everything, I still want to be your best friend."

Tommy just stood up and tried to act casually as he put the bottles of booze on the shelves.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _"This is where we're gonna stay until CIA interviews us." Henry said as he accompanied Nicole, Riley and Sara into a small house._

 _"Why do you always have to be a hero, Hank?" Nicole sighed, staring at him as Sara accompanied Riley into a room. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. Remember, when we were kids, when you would break a glass or a vase, you'd try to fix it? And I kept telling you to let it go, because it was stupid and petty and it doesn't matter? But you were crying and thinking that Mom and Dad hate you because you almost always mess things up." Henry stared back, looking sad and guilty. "I wanted you to let go, not because you couldn't fix things, but because I wanted you around. Bad things happen and what matters is how can you deal with it._

 _I'd kept hoping you would look back and see that I'm here for you, no matter what. That you would realize that I want you around and that you would want me around too. Eventually, you did come around." Henry smiled and unknowing to either of him or Nicole, Sara eavesdropped on the conversation. "You'll always be my baby brother and I'll always love you. No matter what happens, we all screw up sometimes, no one's perfect. So, don't blame yourself for putting me in danger."_

 _"Nicky…" Henry sighed. "All I can say is that I'm sorry. For everything. For your fiancé."_

 _"I know that." Nicole hugged him. "None of that is your fault."_

 _"I'd thought you hated me for what I do."_

 _"No matter what happens, I'll always love you, Hank. You're not a monster. You were just forced to do bad things under a bad situation. You need to believe that I'll always believe in you. You're my brother. Otherwise, you're truly lost."_

 _Sara listened to the conversation, thinking if her family could forgive her what has she done in the past few years._

* * *

 ** _Present, the Foundry_**

"Wait, someone nabbed Nickel before you?" Henry asked, surprised.

"After the last night's fire, it's not entirely surprising." Oliver nodded.

"So, we're gonna let it slide? I mean, good riddance on Nickel."

"No, I don't like the idea of somebody dangerous out there."

"Since, they don't hold back as much as you do?" Oliver nodded. "How did Tommy take it?" Henry changed the subject.

"I think he needs time." Oliver said.

"Do you think he'll come around, Ollie?"

"I… I don't know." Oliver admitted. "Keep trying to find Nickel if you can. I'm gonna find someone else who needs a talking to."

"You're going out there again, Oliver?" Diggle asked as Oliver grabbed the List. "Why don't you go home and be with your family, man?"

"That's when the work is done, Diggle." Oliver replied.

"OK, then I'll take you out for dinner." Diggle said.

"I'm not hungry." Oliver retorted before Diggle snatched the list off his hand.

"I'm not asking." Diggle said harshly as Henry smiled.

"You know, one day, I gotta invite you to my house, my sister makes amazing chicken." He suggested. "Sara loves Nicky's food."

"That's a great idea." Diggle nodded.

"Maybe after we find Nickel." Oliver admitted.

* * *

 ** _Roy's House_**

Roy and Thea were making out on the bed before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Now you want to stop?" Thea teased.

"Well, we don't all have butlers." Roy joked. "You know, some of us actually have to answer our own doors."

"Oh, the horror." Thea said sarcastically.

Roy opened the door, trying to make sure his visitor would not see Thea but…

"You look familiar." The boy smirked at her. "I saw you on TV or something?"

"Probably." Thea smiled. "I'm Thea Queen."

"Yeah, right." The boy chuckled.

"Did you get it?" Roy interrupted, reaching for the small brown paper bag in his friends' hand.

"Tomorrow night, Joe wants us to be there at 11 P.M. He said to be there on time, Harper."

Roy closed the door as he turned to Thea, putting the bag on the desk.

"What's happening tomorrow at eleven?" Thea asked.

"Y'know, I'm actually kinda focused on what's happening right now." Roy attempted to change the subject as he kissed her.

Thea seemingly gave in but a moment later, she snatched the bag and scowled as she saw a gun inside it.

"Why do you have a gun?" She whirled on him.

"Because I'm no good with knives." Roy retorted as Thea stared at him incredulously. "Look, it's just a liquor store, the guy's a creep. Trust me, he deserves it." He pulled out the bullets from the firearm's cylinder. "If it'll make you feel any better, I won't be armed but of course, the owner won't know that…"

"I got you a job at my brother's club." Thea scoffed. "You have choices, you don't have to be a criminal!"

"I'm not talking about phone bills." Roy snapped. "I owe people, people with much bigger guns than this." He sighed. "Look, here in the Glades, this is pretty much the only solution."

"No, lot of people in the Glades live honest lives! Obviously not you!" Thea shot back. "You're just a waste." She said with disgust, grabbing her jacket and leaving the house.

"Thea!" Roy begged. "Let me make sure you get home OK."

"Don't bother." Thea hissed as she walked away.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

Suddenly on the screen, Oliver, Diggle and Henry saw video on which was Nickel, bound and gagged.

" _If you make the Glades your home, you know who this man is._ " An unknown voice said. " _He owns your tenants, manages your slums, provides the leaking roofs over your heads, the mold pipes and asbestos in your walls. Basically, he makes money off our suffering._ " Nickel muffled in the meantime, begging. " _But the police are not interested in helping us, they may have let us down but I won't. John, I want to give you the chance to state your case. Why shouldn't you be punished?_ "

A hand ripped the tape off his mouth as Nickel gasped. " _I knew there was bad stuff in my buildings._ "

"Track him down." Oliver ordered and Henry nodded and approached the keyboard.

" _OK, yes, I made a little profit!_ " Nickel admitted. " _At least they had a place to live. Without me, people like them would end up on the streets._ "

" _People like… That's what we all are to guys like this…_ " The camera shifted a little as there was a gun on the screen. " _John, I find you guilty_." The man shot twice as Oliver, Henry and Diggle stared in shock.

" _Jesus Christ…_ " Henry whispered. "I couldn't find him. I'm sorry." He turned to Oliver with remorse in his eyes.

"Keep looking for any leads."

Henry nodded before grabbing his ringing phone. "Yeah, Nicky? Uh-huh. OK. I'll be there." He sighed. "Damn."

"What?"

"My sister needs my help with cooking dinner. You don't know my nephew, he's got bigger appetite than Garfield the Cat." Henry explained. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to help you from home. And I'd prefer if my sister didn't know about what I do with you; she'd kill me. But I might know someone else." He dialed a number. "Chloe? You think you could get to Starling by today? A friend of Sara's might need your help."

* * *

 _ **Roy's House**_

"Everything OK, Roy?" Sin asked.

"Should have known better than to trust a Queen." Roy said with a scoff.

"What happened?"

"Got flipped out on, since she doesn't get that in the Glades it doesn't work like she thinks."

"Give her time." Sin suggested.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"So, you're Chloe." Oliver chuckled, shaking his hand with the blonde. "Henry and Sara talk a lot about you."

"Pleased to meet you, Oliver." Chloe smiled. "Henry filled me in and I took a look at the internet address, it belongs to a cyber crusader, who's been on our and NSA's radar for a while. He hacks into fridge sites using under the username ' _the Savior_ '. According to our intel, he used to live in the Glades. Last year went off-the-grid, all traces of his existence wiped out."

"So, what happened a year ago?" Diggle asked.

Suddenly, the website went active again, again with a man bound and mouth gagged with a tape.

" _We're back._ " The voice announced. " _I have with me assistant district attorney Gavin Carnahan._ " The gagged man let out muffled screams. " _Now, DA's are supposed to go after bad guys but this one can't even be bothered to bring them to trial. Like the ones who killed my wife in a bodega._ "

"Chloe…" Oliver ordered and she nodded, rushing to the keyboard.

" _They said there wasn't enough evidence._ " The man on the screen continued. " _You think the evidence would have turned up if she had been killed in one of Starling City's nicer neighborhoods?_ "

Chloe pulled up a news article about the bodega shooting. "Emma Falk, grieving husband is Joseph Falk." She read. "42 years old, used to work in Department of Transportation as computer technician, went off the grid after his wife's murder… year ago from today. No current phone number or address."

" _Gavin, you're a lawyer._ " Falk continued. " _You're used to making a case. So, go ahead, I'm gonna give you ten minutes to deliver the closing argument of your life._ "

"I'll try to track him." Chloe promised as Oliver rushed out from the lair.

* * *

 ** _Henry's House_**

Sara lifted the pan, flipping the steak as Henry whistled, chopping the carrot, while Nicole was pulling the chicken out from the oven. "Nice."

"I missed doing this with you." Sara smiled. "Your family."

"And what about yours?" Henry asked. "Don't you think that it's time to stop running?"

Sara stared, considering. "I… maybe. I don't want to run anymore… but you think they'll forgive me?"

"You're a good person, Sara." Nicole assured her. "As long as you have other people who believe in you around you, there's still hope for you. Remember that."

* * *

In the Foundry, Chloe was trying to trace the Savior down.

"Can you shut it down?" Diggle asked.

"No, he's got a firewall protecting his signal." Chloe said.

"How's Carnahan doing?" Oliver asked while riding the bike.

"Not convincing argument!" Diggle replied.

"Almost there!" Oliver stopped and rushed into the building, checking every room inside. "He's not here!"

"What?" Chloe asked, dumbfounded.

"I checked every office on every floor. He's not here!" Oliver snarled angrily. "Are you sure it's here?"

"Yeah…" Suddenly, Chloe and Diggle widened their eyes.

"What the hell?" Diggle whispered. "It can't be…"

"What?" Oliver demanded.

"He's on the move! North of you, Ocean and Grand!"

Oliver jumped on the roof from the window, rushing from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

" _I took on cases that were… that I thought… that I could win…_ " Carnahan stuttered. " _I'm sorry…_ "

" _Gavin Carnahan, I find you guilty of crimes against the Glades._ " Falk said, raising his gun.

" _Don't do this!_ " Carnahan begged, to no avail.

" _And I sentence you to death._ "

* * *

"I'm at Ocean and Grand, but it's just a vacant lot!" Oliver said, looking at the construction side.

"I don't understand, how is this possible, it should not…" Chloe wondered before she saw Falk execute Carnahan, shooting him dead live on screen and she buried her face into her hands, defeated as the earpiece fell off her head and Diggle picked it up.

"Oliver, it's over, Carnahan is dead." Diggle said sadly.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

"You OK?" Oliver asked as Chloe was drinking her coffee, her mood a little better than earlier.

"It's not the first time I watched someone die." Chloe smiled weakly. "But… it's… I'm a CIA agent. And despite what I can do, it's not enough to save someone's life. It never gets easy. Knowing that despite doing your best, you can't stop someone from dying."

"It's not your fault." Oliver said.

"I know that, Oliver." Chloe nodded. "But… how many deaths you're unable to stop? Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I feel like they're staring at me, blaming me… it never gets easy."

* * *

Oliver was going out, when in the alley, Laurel was waiting for him. "Ollie."

"Laurel."

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"It's about Sara." Laurel cut to the chase.

"Laurel, I already told you…"

"I _know_." Laurel said coldly as Oliver scowled. "I know everything. What you and Sara do at night." Oliver tried to speak up before she interrupted him. "Don't even try to deny it. I met Sara face-to-face during Christmas after your ' _accident_ ', when coincidentally, the copycat archer called the Hood out during the hostage situation. And right now, you have the same look in your eyes she had. And you had that look it even, when I called the Hood about Danny de la Vega. I know that you and Sara are the vigilantes. What I want to understand is _why_? Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me that Sara is alive?"

Oliver took a breath, realizing that Laurel had him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you know my secret?"

"I know that you were trying to be better and honestly, I wasn't sure what to say if I'd confronted you." Laurel admitted. "I stopped blaming you a long time ago. But… why did you lie?"

Oliver sighed. "Laurel, I swear to you, I was sure she was dead. I thought she was dead for over a year, when I ended up on Lian Yu before I met her again."

"She was with you on the island?" Laurel asked, surprised.

Oliver nodded. "It's… it's a long story. But… we tried to help a friend of mine and then, another friend of ours, who we both loved, got killed and he blamed me and Sara and tried to kill us. We tried to get off the island but… it didn't go well. I thought I was the only one who made it out alive, I watched Sara die, or at least I thought I did. But… back on that island, I promised her that if she didn't make it back home, I'd tell your family that she had died on _Gambit_. You have no idea what kind of things we've been through back then." Laurel nodded in understanding. "I know I have no right to say it… but I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Laurel assured him.

"So, what happens now?" Oliver asked. "Why tell me now? Why confront me about it now?"

"I just want Sara to come back to our family." Laurel pleaded. "Please."

"Something happened?" Oliver asked.

Laurel sighed. "Mom thinks that Sara is alive but I… I can't let her cling onto some false hope, all she has is some stupid photo of a girl, who only looks like Sara. I know it's not but it's unfair of her to drag my Dad into it. I need her, Ollie. Please. We need her back in our family."

"I'll do what I can." Oliver promised as Laurel hugged him.

"Thank you."

* * *

 ** _Roy's House, the Glades_**

Roy walked Sin out as Thea approached him and Roy snorted instantly as he saw her. "I was waiting for this."

" _Oh, boy…_ " Sin muttered.

"Waiting for what?" Thea asked.

"The whole ' _you can change I can see the real you_ ' speech." He stretched his arms. "Look around, this is home sweet home for me. In the Glades, you either starve or you do things that mean you're lucky enough to make it to 21."

Thea shook her head. "I can't accept that."

"Can't accept me."

"Hey, both of you calm down…" Sin interrupted them. "We can talk this through, OK?"

Thea sighed but before she could come up with an argument, a man approached them. "Roy Harper?"

"Yeah?" Roy turned around but a moment later, the man stuck a syringe into his neck.

"Roy!" Thea exclaimed, lunging at the man but he shoved her and she was knocked out the moment she hit the ground and Sin tried to step up but the man pulled a gun aiming at her.

"Don't make me do this." Sin stopped, raising her hands as the man entered his van and drove away, while Sin tried to wake Thea up and pulled out her phone, calling Sara.

* * *

 ** _Verdant_**

"So, where's Sara hanging around, when she's not helping you?" Laurel asked. "Do you…"

Suddenly, she stopped herself as the TV on the wall showed news bulletin on the most recent activity of the Savior as everyone looked at the screen.

" _More on the story out of the Glades. The kidnapper seems to have another victim and is broadcasting the feed to his website. A warning to viewers, this is live footage, so we're not sure what we're about to see._ "

The Savior ripped the tape off Roy's mouth as he gasped. " _Meet Roy Harper._ _Arrest for larceny and robbery, aggravated assault._ " The Savior listed. " _And yet you're out on the street. Another gangbanger in the Glades running free, just like the ones who killed my wife. I grew up in the Glades but it didn't turn me into a criminal._ "

"I know that kid." Tommy recognized the boy as Oliver turned to him.

"How?" He asked. "Tommy." Oliver insisted.

"Ollie!" Thea wailed suddenly as Oliver, Tommy and Laurel turned to her, seeing the dirt on her clothes and tears on her face before she turned to the TV, seeing Roy and covered her mouth, sobbing. "Oh, God, no. I didn't know where else to go."

Laurel then remembered, recognizing Roy. "Wait, is that…"

Thea nodded as Oliver turned to both girls. "You know him?"

Thea and Laurel nodded. "Roy, he's my friend. We were in a fight, when some guy came out of nowhere and just attacked us, he doesn't deserve to die!" She cried out.

"I promise you, he's gonna be OK." Oliver assured Thea, holding her shoulders. "Stay here with Laurel and Tommy." Thea nodded as Oliver went to the basement.

* * *

 ** _Henry's House_**

Sara and Nicole were washing dishes before Sara's phone buzzed as she answered it. "Hey, Sin, is everything… _what_?! OK, I'll be there ASAP."

Nicole sighed. "Holy God, not again…"

Sara hung up as she turned to Nicole. "Nicky, I'm sorry, I gotta…"

Nicole nodded quickly. "Just promise me that you're not gonna get your ass fried." Sara rushed out from the house, grabbing her leather jacket.

Henry stood up from the couch as Sara stopped him. "No, I got this, you stay here with your family."

"You sure?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry about me." Sara nodded as she rushed out as Nicole and Henry laughed.

"She hasn't changed at all, has she?" Henry mused.

"Who does she remind me of?" Nicole mused too as Henry feigned being offended.

"Hey!" He snickered later as Nicole laughed out loud.

"As long as you don't drag me and Riley into this mess again, I'm not gonna yell at you."

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"We need to hurry." Sara pleaded. "Ollie, that kid who got kidnapped now is a friend of my friend."

"Thea knows him too." Oliver nodded. "We'll find him."

"I've been going through the footage but all I got is some ambient rhythm in the background." Chloe said as she turned on the speaker.

"What is that?" Oliver asked. "Sounds like a car driving over lane markers."

"No, it's too big for a car." Chloe disagreed. "Maybe a bus… or…"

"Chloe, show me a map." Diggle said as Chloe showed on the screen a map of Starling City. "Sights of the abductions so far." Chloe marked the spots on the map. "Right there, right there. Locksley and Adams. Wells Street down by CNRI. Those are all subway stops!"

"Wait, I don't think we have a subway." Sara disagreed.

"No but we used to." Diggle corrected. "When I was a kid, my Dad used to take me down to the Rockets game. By fourteen minutes, I'd lean against the window, feeling the rhythm of the train moving."

"That explains how he was moving so quickly and why we couldn't find him. He used to work for Department of Transportation, he was underground the whole time, that's why I couldn't pinpoint his location." Chloe realized.

"Where is he now?" Oliver asked as he and Sara were suiting up.

"Old Town Cross, if he follows the route, he'll be at the Spring Street stop in fifteen minutes."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Starling City_**

The Hood blasted the access grate with an explosive arrow as he descended with the Canary with the grapnel arrow, entering the access tunnel for subway and following the tracks and stopped as the train passed by, almost running through them.

" _It's happening._ " Chloe said over the comms.

* * *

"I'll give you ten minutes to state your case, Roy. So, tell us, why do you get to live?" Falk asked.

Roy closed his eyes as he looked back at his entire life so far, sobbing. "I shouldn't." He looked into the camera. "Just go on. Kill me!"

Falk stepped back, surprised. "You really don't care if you live or die?"

* * *

In Verdant, Thea watched helplessly at her friend on TV, as Tommy was trying to comfort her.

" _No one is going to miss me._ " Roy announced. " _I'm just a waste._ " He repeated what Thea had said to him the other day.

The tears of guilt streamed down Thea's eyes, wishing she could take those words back.

* * *

"Well, then, we agree on something." Falk commented as he raised his gun. "This world would be better off without you in it."

Roy closed his eyes, making peace with his fate, just as an explosion suddenly followed on the ceiling of the train, sending Falk to the ground, just as the Hood and the Canary showed up, with the former throwing a flechette towards Roy's restrained hand.

In the meantime, Falk got up, just as the Hood aimed the arrow at him. "Let him go." He snarled. "You kill him, he won't get an opportunity to change."

"He won't get a second chance." The Canary insisted.

"We're the only ones who can save this city!" Falk retorted. "We can't stop now!"

"We're not the same!" The Hood shot back.

"You two have killed people. So have I. What's the difference between you and me?" The deranged man continued to protest. "Emma never got a second chance. You two have no idea how lonely it is." He turned to Roy, only for the Canary to get his attention.

"Joseph. Joseph!" The man turned to them again. "We understand what is it like to be alone."

"But that does not give you the right to kill people in cold blood." The Hood added, finally.

"He deserves it." Falk snapped. Roy managed to free his hand, trying to let his other hand loose in the meantime. "Just like the gangbangers who gunned her down, he's no different than them. And now I get to gun him down!"

He turned at Roy and opened fire, just as Roy took cover.

"No!" The Canary exclaimed, just as the Hood let go of the bowstring and fired the arrow, shooting the man in his back as he dropped dead.

Roy went out of the cover to see his abductor dead on the floor and the vigilantes gone.

* * *

 ** _Verdant_**

Thea was staring into the wall at the table as her phone buzzed and she looked at the message.

" _Turn to your left._ "

She did so and saw Roy, still in shock and she ran to him and hugged him tightly, greatly relieved. "I thought you were going to die."

"That makes two of us." Roy admitted honestly.

After a moment, Thea smiled and let him go. "I probably look like a mess. I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen way, way up." But on the way to the bathroom, she returned to her friend and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm sorry about what I said."

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

Oliver punched the code in as he and Laurel went down and she looked around, amazed. "Wow. I should have known. It makes perfect sense."

"Well, you're taking it better than Tommy has."

"He knows too?" Laurel asked, surprised.

"I kind of did not have a choice." Oliver admitted. "But… I think he'll come around."

" _Laurel_?" Sara asked, surprised to see her sister.

"Hey." Laurel came to Sara, hugging her tightly. "I missed you."

Sara was lost for words. "Laurel, I'm…"

"It's OK. Don't worry about it." Laurel assured her. "I don't blame you anymore. Just come home. Please."

"I'm not sure if… I mean, how would I even explain…"

"I might have an idea." Henry proposed.

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

"What do you want, Queen?" Quentin asked, more surprised than angered.

"Laurel told me that you've been looking for Sara. There was something I wanted to tell you." Oliver said as he took a breath. "Ever since I returned, I wanted to find out whether there's a chance she's alive and I've been looking for any clues for the past five months and one of my contacts recently told me he has a lead. I was gonna tell you if I knew for certain."

"She's alive?" Dinah asked, hope sparking as Oliver nodded. "Where is she?"

* * *

 ** _Henry's House_**

As Oliver rang the doorbell, a blonde woman around 30 years old opened, surprised. "I'm here for…"

Nicole nodded as she let them all in and were surprised to see Sara on the couch, with a nine-year old boy sleeping on her shoulder. "Daddy? Mom? Laurel?"

* * *

Oliver told the Lances that he didn't meet Sara until a year later, leaving out the parts about experiments and Mirakuru but mentioning evil men on _Amazo_.

"You were with Queen, even after Gambit?" Quentin asked surprised, interrupting him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Oliver sighed. "Because when we met again, things didn't go well. A friend of ours was killed and another one lost his mind after that. He loved her and he blamed me and Sara and tried to kill both of us. We tried to use the freighter to escape but there was an accident and Sara got sucked out from the freighter. As far as I knew, she was dead. I was sure she didn't make it out. Slade tried to kill me and threatened to kill you all as well, so I…" Oliver looked down in shame as it hit them all.

"You killed him?" Quentin asked, realizing what Oliver must have gone through was not easy.

"He didn't give me a choice." Oliver insisted. "He never would have stopped."

"I'm sorry." Sara said, wiping her tears. "For everything."

"It's OK." Dinah assured her. "You're home now. And I'm sorry. I thought I had killed you… I should have told you about her leaving, Quentin."

"Please, just leave now, Mom." Sara begged, surprising the Lances.

Dinah paused. "Sara, I…"

"I get that you couldn't be around Dad, since he was drinking and used his job as an excuse to shut you out but I know about you not being there for Laurel, when she needed you. You could have told her I was leaving with Ollie but you didn't because I asked you to. That part I can forgive. I can even forgive that you couldn't be around Dad but abandoning Laurel, leaving them both alone and walk out on them? That part I can never forgive. Dad may have failed as a husband and a father but you could have been there to support him and Laurel but instead you decided to walk away."

"Sara, I…" Dinah paused.

"Please, just get out. Right now, I can't even stand the sight of you."

Laurel implored. "Sara, please…"

"Don't act like it doesn't bother you!" Sara snapped.

Dinah sighed, seeing Sara's point. "If you need time, I'll come back if you need me." She stood up and approached Henry and Nicole. "Thank you for giving her home."

"She's our family too." Henry nodded.

"Anything for her." Nicole said in assurance.

Dinah walked out from the house, tears in her eyes and hurt from Sara's rejection.

"So, are you coming home with us?" Laurel offered.

"Maybe one day… but… I'm not sure it's going to feel like home again." Sara admitted. "Until then, you know where to find me."

Quentin nodded before approaching Henry and Nicole shaking hands. "Thank you for being there for my baby girl."

Laurel then noticed how Sara and Oliver were glancing at each other before it clicked. "You gotta be kidding me." She hissed as her blood started to boil.

Sara could feel guilt flooding through her and Oliver winced. "Laurel, I…"

"You two have been together since you two were doing _that_? After what you two did to me?"

Oliver raised his hands. "Laurel, before you start freaking out, you need to understand what Sara and I have been together has…"

Laurel just groaned. "You…" She took a breath. "I can't do this right now." She walked out from the house as she banged the door.

It might take more time for Laurel to accept that Oliver and Sara are together.

* * *

 _ **Roy's House**_

"You OK, Roy?" Sin asked.

"Maybe you and Thea were right." Roy said, considering the last night.

"You don't owe those vigilantes anything, Roy." Sin said.

"I owe them everything." Roy argued. "I can't go back to the way things were. I can't just go back to being nothing. I thought I was gonna die but they saved me. I can't explain it but I feel like I'm connected to them. You and Thea said it yourself that I can be better than that. This is my chance."

"You told Thea about this?"

"I care about her. And you're my best friend." Roy said. "So, are you gonna help me go look for both of them?" He asked as he had the green flechette in his hands.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	16. Vertigo Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Tommy and Oliver were in Verdant teasing as Oliver grabbed a black bra from behind the bar. "What sort of business has a lost and found that's just filled with women's underwear?"

"The best business ever?" Tommy smiled. "Oh, having this much fun should be against the law."

"Oh, if wishing made it so." Quentin said as he entered the club. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"Are Laurel and Sara OK?" Tommy asked.

"They're… working on it. But this is about something else." Quentin showed a picture of a dead woman lying on the street on his phone. "A girl was mowed down a few blocks from here. At Starling Bridge, ring any bells with you two?"

"No." Tommy said as he turned away from the picture.

"Should she?" Oliver asked.

"She was in your club tonight." Quentin explained as he showed an evidence bag with a Verdant wristband.

"A lot of people were." Tommy shrugged.

"You think someone killed her?" Oliver asked.

"Not someone. Something." Quentin pulled out another evidence bag with a green and black pill as the playboy's blood ran cold.

"Vertigo." Oliver realized.

"Yeah." Quentin agreed before turning to Tommy. "You got a problem with that in this club?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Tommy denied.

"We don't allow drugs in here, Detective." Oliver said firmly.

"Control your clientele." Quentin warned. "Before anyone else wanders into traffic."

As Quentin left the club, Oliver looked at Tommy. "Is there any chance she could have scored the drugs in here?"

"I doubt it." Tommy replied. "I try not to hire too many drug dealers."

"Get me a list of employees anyway." Oliver ordered. "I'll have my friend cross-reference it for drug arrests."

"That includes two of us, you know." Tommy pointed out as Oliver punched in the code to the door to the basement. "I thought that Sara finished off the Count."

"So did I." Oliver said as he turned to Tommy.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"Your sister and nephew both seemed nice." Sara said as she and Henry walked out from the airport._

 _"You could have gone home too, you know." Henry pointed out. "I could have arranged a ticket for you back to Starling."_

 _"And what would I tell my parents, or Laurel, or Moira or Thea? 'Hey, guys, sorry I'm coming back home without Ollie, I lost him, while we were both trying to get away from a psychopathic super-soldier and right now a black-ops governmental agency is holding him hostage?'"_

 _"That's not your fault." Henry reasoned. "Don't blame yourself."_

 _"I brought Anthony on that island." Sara pointed out as she entered Henry's car. "If it hadn't been for me…"_

 _"He probably would have made you another one of his lab rats." Henry reasoned. "You cannot control actions of others, you can only try to limit the damage. The way I see it, you made the best you could out of a bad situation. This whole thing with Slade or Shado is not your fault either."_

 _"I wish I could believe that." Sara sighed._

 _"Come on, let's get back home. Jack's gonna be happy to see you." Henry hit the gas._

* * *

 ** _Present, Henry's House_**

"You talked to Laurel yet?" Henry asked.

"I… I honestly don't know what would I tell her." Sara sighed as she stared at her glass of water.

"Look, be honest with me." Henry made her look at him. "Do you love Oliver?"

"I… I can't bury what I feel for him anymore." Sara admitted. "And I don't want to."

"But you're afraid that you're betraying Laurel again, do you?" Henry asked and the look in Sara's eyes was a sufficient answer.

"Yeah." Sara nodded.

Henry took a breath. "I think she just needs some time. I mean, right now, she's got Tommy and neither of you are, who you were five years ago."

"Maybe." Sara said. "But I just can't stand the thought of her looking at me like if I'm betraying her."

"Well, in your defense, didn't she betray you first?" Henry pointed out. "I mean, her calling the cops on you for having a crush on Ollie, then she starts dating him instead, I think that's the definition of ' _betrayal_ '. Or jealousy."

"You're right." Sara nodded. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

"She doesn't hate you." Henry said. "She would never hate you. I thought Nicky would blame me because I couldn't save her fiancé… but all she gave me was deep swell of pity and sympathy. She's trying to be with me, despite how many things I screw up. I think your sister is going to love you, no matter what happens. Nobody's perfect, Sara. I think sooner or later, she'll admit that she shares her own part of the blame too."

"You think so?" Sara asked.

"When my sister freaked out on me after finding out what I do, I almost wanted to kill myself." Henry admitted, looking ashamed as Sara tensed. "But… I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought that my family would be better off without me. Barbara found me, when I was getting beaten up and then, I found some faith and fought back in the fight club. She believed in me, even when I couldn't believe myself anymore. Eventually, Nicky came around too.

And I'm sure that neither Oliver or Sin want to give up on you. So don't lose faith now. Laurel loves you. She just needs time."

"I hope you're right." Sara sighed.

* * *

 ** _Starling City Mental Institution_**

The Hood snuck into the Count's room undetected as he pinned him to the wall. "A woman died tonight from your poison."

"Lots of women die. Lots of nights. For lots of reasons." The Count said.

"Someone is selling Vertigo again. Where is it coming from?" The Hood snarled.

The Count looked closely at the Hood. "I remember you. A man in the hood. You are never far from my thoughts."

As the Hood heard jingling of keys, he let the Count go and vanished into the shadows as the Count started ranting as Quentin and Dr. Webb entered. " _You have failed this city! You have failed this city!_ "

* * *

 ** _Henry's House_**

"Yeah, Ollie?" Henry answered the phone. "Look, I'll get to that symbol on that notebook ASAP but… _what_?" He turned on the TV and he and Sara were shocked to see that the Count has escaped from the institution.

Sara widened her eyes. "How the hell…"

* * *

 ** _Later, the Foundry_**

"The person of color has successfully purchased the drugs." Diggle quipped.

"The tracker in the money will lead us to the Count, if he's behind it." Henry said. "As for Deadshot, I never told you this but according to CIA, he's called a lot with most of his known aliases to a certain Alberto Garcia; sort of a headhunter of the underworld. Bookkeeping the hits of most of the world's top-class hitmen. It's a long shot but…"

"It's something, Fyff. Thanks." Diggle said gratefully.

"Look, Ollie deserves to know that…"

"No, this is personal." Diggle disagreed as he went out. "Lawton is my problem to deal with."

"Keeping secrets never helps, Dig." Henry pointed out. "Sooner or later, you gotta tell him." Later, he looked at the monitor and gasped upon seeing the feed.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Starling City_**

A man looked at a fish in the aquarium before he started ranting and pulled out his gun as the people screamed and dropped to the floor in terror before he swallowed Vertigo pills. The man rushed into the boiler room before he turned around as the Hood fired at a water pipe, causing it to burst and knock the man on the ground. The Canary rushed to him and administered an antidote but it had no effect as the assailant stopped breathing and the Hood and the Canary looked at him sadly before walking away.

* * *

 ** _Later, Verdant_**

"Ollie, what's wrong?" Laurel asked as Oliver was passing by her and Tommy.

"Bad night." Oliver growled.

Quentin entered with more officers. "It's about to get worse." He showed Tommy a piece of paper. "Mr. Merlyn, as requested, a warrant to search these premises."

Laurel looked at the warrant and then glared at her father. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"Believe it." Quentin said coldly.

"Detective, I'm not an attorney but on what grounds are you searching my club?" Oliver asked.

"Your general manager bribed a governmental official to keep him from inspecting the entirety of your building?" Quentin explained.

"What?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Because he's selling Vertigo out of the club." Quentin said.

"Ollie, it's valid." Laurel said.

"Thank you." Quentin entered the back of the club. "A sub-level is not listed on the inspection's floor plans. However, I pulled the county records. There's something down there. I want to see for myself what it is." He approached the door to the basement. "Oh, look at that. Open the door."

"You're making a mistake." Oliver protested.

"No, you are, if you don't open that door." Quentin shot back. "I said, open the door!" Oliver reluctantly punched the code as Quentin walked down the basement, while Tommy followed him. Tommy lighted the basement as they found the storage area full of furniture, crates, pallets of booze and so on but no weapons.

"This place is kind of a mess." Tommy said casually. "I've been using it to store the bulk of our inventory."

"What's in the boxes?" Quentin asked.

"Why don't you have a look?" Tommy offered.

"Well, if prohibition were still in effect, you might actually have a basis of criminal complaint." Laurel noted.

"Would you like to open the rest of the crates?" Tommy asked sarcastically. Quentin looked at another box to see again a bottle of wine before turning to Tommy, who acted casually.

"So, if you don't have anything to hide... why didn't you want the inspector down here?" Quentin asked.

"Well, the ventilation system in this place hasn't been updated since the 60s." Tommy said. "Maybe we shouldn't even be open."

"Yeah." Quentin didn't seem happy at his finding of innocence. "And the whole song-and-dance show?"

Tommy looked steadily at him. "A leopard and its spots, right? That's what you wanted. The problem is... I was never a leopard to begin with. I was always wearing stripes. And I never did too good with whole... lone-thing. What animal am I? 'Cause it certainly isn't a tiger."

Quentin had no reply to that and he and the two uniforms found their own way out.

"I'm sorry." Laurel said as they made their way back upstairs. "I had no idea my dad was going to do something like this."

"He was right on one count though." Tommy sighed with shame. "I did bribe that guy."

But Laurel shook her head. "This was about our past; he wouldn't have brought out the jackboots otherwise. I really am sorry. Maybe we all can have lunch sometime? With Sara too? Look, I'm sorry about how I over-reacted and I would like to put all that behind us. I want us all to be friends again. Please."

"That would be great, Laurel." Oliver said genuinely and the pair waved her out.

Tommy promptly slumped onto the closest cocktail table with and exhaustive relief.

"Thank you." Oliver sat across from him.

Tommy raised his head. "What for?"

"For helping me. You could have turned me in but you didn't." Oliver said gratefully.

"I'm sorry about what I said… but I know that you're trying to be better." Tommy said. "I guess I'm trying to find my own way too."

Oliver shook his head. "It's more than just that. You've gone beyond what's expected. I was so scared when you found out my secret you would turn your back on me, condemn me. I know it was just shock and disbelief back then… but it would break me if you weren't with me, thought me a murderer."

"It's okay to be afraid. Just don't let it show and don't let it control you." Tommy murmured. He took a breath. "I'm afraid all the time, Oliver. I've just gotten good a disguising it over the years, just like you, too. Every time you put on The Hood and go out. But instead of freaking you out with my freak-out, I do something useful, like run the club. It's one less thing on your plate that you have to worry about and distract you. It's something that I want to do, and it's something that I think I'm good at."

"You are, Tommy. This club wouldn't be here without you. You were right when you said I didn't know crap about running a club, but the same could not be said for you. This is your club more than it is mine. I'm just the money and the name, but you're the soul of this place."

"It means a lot that you actually said it." Tommy admitted.

"I'm here for you, too, Tommy. I always will be." Oliver promised. "You are my best-friend in life. My blood-brother."

"Your friendship actually saved me from my own island a long time ago, Ollie. Way before we even knew islands existed in that sense."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, letting it be still and settle after the harrowing events of the issued warrant. Then, Sara, Henry and Diggle entered as Oliver whirled on them.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked with an angry tone.

"That's our cue to leave." Tommy said quietly as he and Laurel were making their way upstairs quickly.

"I was looking for him after we were done." Sara said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get the message until it was over." Diggle sighed.

"Why?" Oliver demanded.

"Because I was busy doing something else." Diggle explained. "And you didn't end up needing me."

"You couldn't have known that, Dig!" Sara snapped.

"In other words, find your brother's killer on your own time, right?" Diggle shot back.

"Look around!" Sara snarled. "Because of Vertigo, this city is falling apart! So, do you think now's a good time to indulge in your personal vendetta?"

"And going after the Count is not personal?" Diggle shot back as he glared at Oliver. "Listen, I can't read a book to my nephew without knowing that Lawton took his father from him. I can't move on with Carly, I can't move on with my life knowing that he's still out there."

"OK, we get it." Henry tried to diffuse the situation. "Just calm down, Dig."

Diggle took a breath before walking out. "I need some time alone."

* * *

"I've been going over the autopsy report. Funny thing is, our guy didn't die from Vertigo." Henry said as he showed him the tablet.

"Henry, I was there…"

"No, look." Henry said as Oliver and Sara took a look at the autopsy report on the tablet.

"You're right. It was severe anaphylaxis. An allergic reaction to chlorpromazine."

"It's an anti-psychotic." Sara realized. "And what about Veronica Sparks? Pull out her autopsy report."

Henry did as ordered. "Same here. Looks like the Count must have found a new recipe but the question is, where is he making it?"

"Anti-psychotics… mental institution…" Sara realized. "Oh, Jesus, he never escaped, he's still in the asylum!"

* * *

 _ **Starling City Mental Institution**_

The Hood and the Canary snuck into the service tunnel as they made their way into a surgical wing and found the Count in a room, where he was sitting in a chair as they approached him, while the Canary growled as the Hood notched an arrow. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Turn around." The Hood ordered as he placed the tip of the arrow on the Count's neck. "I said ' _turn around_ '!" The Count didn't react as both the Hood and the Canary cautiously faced him as they saw him strapped to the chair, catatonic, with electrodes attached to his skull, monitoring his brainwaves as he had a medical drip attached to him before someone bashed the Hood in the head from behind with a metal pipe and the Canary kicked the man back, revealing it to be the orderly, Doctor Webb.

"Oliver Queen." He called out as Oliver got up, putting his hood back on. "All those years on that island, bet you really did go crazy." He turned to the Canary. "And you… no, let me guess. Sara Lance?"

"The Count didn't fake losing his mind, it was you the entire time!" The Canary growled.

"Out of curiosity, how'd you get him to give you the formula for Vertigo?" The Hood inquired. "Chemistry doesn't seem like his best subject right now."

"He couldn't tell me if I wanted to, so I ordered a biopsy on his kidney. The tissue was suffused with the narcotic after his OD, when I got the result, I realized I could reverse-engineer the chemical compound of the drug, produce a synthesized version myself using the facilities here…"

"And made a few improvements, like adding chlorpromazine." The Hood realized.

"So, that's how you two found us." Webb realized.

"Cops came around and started asking question, you staged the Count's escape to divert the suspicion. Smart." The Canary smirked.

"I wasn't trying to be a criminal mastermind, I just needed the money." Webb argued. "Something I'm sure that a billionaire wouldn't understand." Unbeknown to either of the vigilantes, the doctor had a syringe of Vertigo in his hands before suddenly, Diggle showed up, placing them on the sides of Webb's head, electrocuting him as he fell down.

"Clear." Diggle muttered as both the Hood and the Canary saw the syringe in the doctor's hand.

"Thanks." The Hood nodded.

"You're welcome." Diggle smirked.

"He knew our secret." The Canary noted.

"Lucky I showed up, when I did then." Diggle quipped.

"Sitting… spinning…" The Count murmured from behind them as the Hood notched an arrow and the Canary pulled out her knife. "Something to do… What was I going to do? Memory not what it once was. Nothing what it once was. Is there a name on the gravestone? No. It's new and clean and waiting."

After several moments of silence, both vigilantes lowered their weapons before turning to Diggle.

"We're finished here."

* * *

 ** _Verdant_**

"Tommy, you don't have to leave. If this is about Lance…"

"I'm sorry, Ollie." Tommy sighed. "It's not that… I… I can't afford that kind of impact on my life, considering what almost happened. You're my friend, Ollie, but admit it, neither of us were saints back then and it's always going to haunt us. I don't want to let that burden drag you down with me, or me down with you. I'm sorry but... I gotta find my own way, one where our… previous lifestyles are not gonna impact us so much."

Oliver nodded. "It's OK. I understand. But…"

"This changes nothing between us, I promise." Tommy smiled. "Despite everything, you're my friend." He shook his hand with him.

* * *

 _ **Three years ago, Shanghai**_

 _"Hey." Sara hugged Jack as they met him in CIA hideout._

 _"If you want, we can take you home." Jack offered. "Lockley's gone. You're safe."_

 _"I gotta call Daddy and Laurel ASAP."_

 _They all drove to Jack's apartment before an arrow landed in front of them. Jack looked up and saw on a balcony standing an archer in black hood and a mask._

 _"Komodo…" Chloe whispered_

 _"Who?" Sara asked, confused._

 _"Henry, get us out of here, now!" Jack yelled as Henry hit the gas as another arrow hit the tire, causing for the car to skid._

* * *

 _ **Present, Merlyn Global Group**_

Tommy walked into his father's office. "I'd prefer it if we could skip the I-told-you-so's, but the nightclub wasn't really working out. Oliver and I are just too different in opinion. I need something that's... more to my pedigree." He looked to Malcolm at the window bay. "I want a job, the one I was always supposed to have. I'm done running. I want to come home."

"What you did with the club… It shows me some of what you're capable when you apply yourself. But I think you're capable of so much more than just club manager, Tommy." Malcolm turned to him. "The time for play is over."

"You told me before that there was so much that you wanted to tell me, to teach me." Tommy took a deep inhale. "I'm ready."

Malcolm gave him a steady, intense stare; Tommy did not fidget under its heavy weight, refused to look away from the challenge. A smirk upturned the corner of his dad's lips at his response. He stepped towards his son and embraced him. "Welcome home, son."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	17. The Hitman

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Dig, I have some good news." Henry said. "My contact in A.R.G.U.S. told me that they're setting up trap for Deadshot. One of their agents is gonna pose as his new client."

"Thanks, Henry. Good, I'll talk to Lyla, see if I can suss out any details." Diggle smiled.

" _Lyla Michaels_?" Henry repeated.

"You know her?" Diggle asked.

"Long story. Where's Sara anyway?" Henry asked.

"About to go on lunch with Laurel." Oliver informed as Henry sighed in relief.

"Glad that they've made amends."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"Like I told her, she needs to believe that Laurel will always love her, otherwise, she's lost." Henry said. "Maybe she could finally move in with her. Not that I don't want her in my house but… Riley is better off without her influence."

"What, she teaches your nephew swear?" Oliver joked.

"Do me a favor and don't ask." Henry growled as Oliver snickered. "Let's just say that I don't need my sister yelling at everyone all the time again, especially at me. When she's pissed as hell, bones tend to crack and trust me, you don't wanna be anywhere near Nicky, when she explodes." Oliver paled, imagining Laurel blowing up on him suddenly.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _Sara groaned as she came to. "Everyone OK?"_

 _"Yeah…" Jack groaned as Henry hissed, with a piece of rebar sticking out from his hip. Then they all looked around. "Wait, where's Chloe?"_

 _"Damn it!" Henry hissed, realizing that the archer had taken her._

 _"What the hell is going on now?" Sara wailed._

* * *

 _ **Present, CNRI**_

Sara approached Laurel's desk. "Hey."

Laurel glanced at her. "Didn't you get my voicemail?"

"No."

"Things got a little crazy around here. Back-to-back meetings." Laurel informed Sara. "I'm so sorry. Rain check?"

"Sure." Sara nodded. "Look, and about me and Ollie…"

Laurel sighed. "Look, I admit, I was mad but… that was six years ago and besides, I think I'm partly to blame too for what had happened, since I was the one pushing Ollie into moving in with me and taking things more seriously and I was the one, who pushed you away and called my Dad on you at Tommy's party. If you two make each other happy… then I'm glad for you two. Really."

As Sara and Laurel approached the entrance, two parents and a little boy were standing there already. "I'm sorry, are we early?" The father asked.

"No, not at all." Laurel said before realizing that Sara was with her. "Sara, this is Eric Moore and his wife, Nancy. I'm prepping them for a deposition tomorrow."

Sara nodded and smiled at the boy. "And this must be your bodyguard."

"This is our son, Taylor." Nancy said, laughing.

"I'm sure you're all in good hands. Nice to meet you." Sara smiled as she walked past them.

* * *

 ** _The following morning, Henry's House_**

Sara yawned as she saw Nicole watching news report on TV of murder of the Moore parents and Taylor's escape.

"Good God…" Nicole whispered as Sara sneered, clenching her fists. "Poor boy…"

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"Who the hell was that guy?" Sara groaned as Henry bandaged her in a safehouse._

 _"Simon Lacroix. Komodo. A mercenary archer." Jack explained. "Chloe caught him last year. Looks like he escaped and wants payback."_

 _"How many mercenaries have an axe to grind with you, guys?" Sara demanded, frustrated._

 _"You want us to list them all down to you on a piece of paper?" Henry asked sarcastically._

* * *

 ** _Present, A.R.G.U.S. HQ_**

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that he killed your brother?" Lyla asked savagely. "That you were using me, to what?! Draw him out in the open, so you can take him down yourself? I will not let you use my agency to settle your blood feud.

"Lyla, I need to see this guy in a bag." Diggle insisted as he grabbed her by her arm. "You of all people should get that."

"Get this – stay away from Lawton, or so help me, I will have you arrested." Lyla sneered. "You doubt me?"

"Never have." Diggle shook his head.

"Hey, calm down, both of you, OK?" Henry intervened. "Look, Lyla. CIA needs this guy, he's got some intel that we need. How about this, the Agency will help you apprehend Deadshot, but we'll keep him until we get what we want, then he's yours."

Lyla nodded. "Fair enough, Fyff but I swear to God, if either one of you botches things up, I'll make sure you're gonna rot in deepest, darkest black site that we have." She said with an icy tone.

Henry winced as Lyla walked away. "Damn, she hasn't changed at all. I wonder, why did you two divorce?"

"Don't ask." Diggle grumbled. "It's a long story."

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

Laurel and Tommy were putting Taylor to sleep until Laurel approached the door, seeing the hitman with a fake police badge before running back to the living room as Mr. Blank burst in with his silenced gun. Laurel tried to fend him off with her shotgun until she emptied it and then, suddenly, the Hood showed up, firing arrows, causing for Mr. Blank to jump through the window and escape into the darkness.

* * *

 ** _Queen Manor_**

"This is Mr. Robbins." Diggle introduced Laurel, Taylor and Tommy to a bodyguard. "Where you go, he goes. You'll be very well protected, Miss Lance."

"Thank you." Laurel said gratefully.

"I hand-selected these men myself. The house and the grounds are completely secure." Diggle assured them.

"Please, make yourself at home." Moira said before nearing Taylor. "You must be Taylor. How about I show you where I hide the good cookies? OK?" Taylor nodded and followed her.

"Mr. Queen, whenever you're ready, I can take you to your next appointment, sir. The _Lawton meeting_?" He reminded to the confused Oliver.

"Yes." Oliver nodded. "I just need to swing by the club and pick up my good suit." He said as Tommy looked on, angered and confused. "So, I'll meet you there."

"Of course, sir." Dig said, heading out the door.

"You're leaving?" Tommy asked.

"There's something else I need to take care of." Oliver said. "It's important."

"More important than what's going on here?"

"No offense to Oliver, but I think we need Mr. Robbins and his men more than him." Laurel said. Oliver nodded in agreement as Laurel went looking for Taylor.

Oliver moved to leave, but Tommy stopped him, worried about their own safety. "Wait, Ollie but..."

"You'll be fine." Oliver assured him. "I promise." Tommy looked disappointed as Oliver walked away.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, Shanghai_**

 _"Where did he take…"_

 _"Guys!" Sara showed a footage on laptop. "Looks like Lacroix is sending us a message."_

* * *

 _Henry, Sara and Jack quickly drove down to the cemetery, where Chloe was tied to a statue as they neared her before an arrow landed in front of them on the ground. Henry aimed at Lacroix and fired as the archer jumped down from the statue and disarmed him, while Sara pulled out her batons and engaged him in close combat with Henry, while Jack tried to disarm the bomb attached to Chloe. Lacroix held his own and he kicked Henry back and knocked him on the ground, stunning him, while Sara tried to engage him but he managed to shoot her in the knee as she screamed out and fell down._

 _"A little girl. Fighting me?" Lacroix mocked as he neared Sara, who grabbed a knife and hit him across his face, knocking his mask off and scratching him across his face, making a scar on his cheek. Lacroix screamed out and used a smoke pellet to conceal his escape._

 _"He's gone." Henry growled. "He bolted, bastard."_

 _"He'll be back and we'll be ready." Sara sighed._

 _"Your leg's a mess." Jack looked at the injury. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to recover."_

* * *

 ** _Present, the Foundry_**

"Ollie, I got something." Henry called. "Rasmus is trying to catch a flight to Shanghai tonight. But…"

" _Call Sara, she can help catch Lawton._ "

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere in Starling City_**

Edward Rasmus was driving down to the airport before his limo stopped and suddenly, two arrows shattered the windshield, pinning his shoulders to his seat as the Hood appeared in front of him.

* * *

 ** _Train Station_**

Diggle and A.R.G.U.S. agents were looking around, waiting for Deadshot to show up as A.R.G.U.S. agents neared a boy wearing a hat, realizing they were making a false assumption before Deadshot started to shoot the agents down from his vantage point as an arrow flew towards his position, causing for him to run but as he went down the stairwell, the Canary knocked him out.

* * *

"Lyla, I promise, as soon as the Agency gets out of Lawton what we need, Waller can use him as her duck hunter for all I care, you have my word." Henry promised.

"Thank you, Fyff." Lyla shook her hand with him.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Queen Manor_**

The manor went dark as thunder roared, while Mr. Blank was taking out one guard by another and trying to shoot Oliver as he followed him and as the hitman approached a pair of closed door, Oliver burst out, knocking him on the floor and Mr. Blank tried to tackle Oliver, only for him to throw him back and kick him as Mr. Blank retreated, then Oliver jumped, kicking off a pillar as he slugged Mr. Blank in his face and the hitman retaliate with a roundhouse kick but Oliver dodged and kicked him down the stairs as Oliver jumped down, then over the ledge as he kicked Mr. Blank again and then, both of the men traded blows before Mr. Blank caught Oliver by his wrist. "What happened to you on that island?"

Oliver grabbed him by his hand. "You're about to find out." They both fell over the ledge on a table as it collapsed and Mr. Blank grabbed Oliver in chokehold but Oliver struggled out as he neared the fireplace and grabbed a poker, slashing Mr. Blank in his leg as he knelt down before Oliver stabbed him in the chest, killing him.

* * *

 ** _CIA Detention Black Site_**

Floyd Lawton sat in an interrogation room as across him stood a man with a branded ' _J_ ' on his cheek, pulling out his knife. "Mr. Lawton. Now you're going to tell me everything you know about Randall Lockley and H.I.V.E." Lawton paled at the fierce glare of the man.

* * *

 ** _Three years ago, South Africa_**

 _"Damn it. I'm not sure how well would Laurel and my parents take that I'm coming back as a cripple." Sara groaned as Henry accompanied her on a wheelchair, with her leg bandaged._

 _"That guy messed you up bad, Sara." Henry sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He looked at her in remorse._

 _"I knew the risks." Sara sighed. "What is this place anyway?"_

 _"Where you'll recover, hopefully. My friend's recovering here." Henry explained. "We know each other from college, she's been mine and Nicky's best friend for a while."_

 _"What happened to her?" Sara asked._

 _"She got shot. Been on wheelchair for three years." Henry explained as the nurse let Sara on a stretcher._

 _"How long do you think I'll be here?" Sara asked._

 _"Weeks. At best." Henry said as a red-haired girl with glasses on a wheelchair approached him. "Hey, Babs." He smiled at her._

 _"Hi, Hank." The girl smiled. "Always good to see you. Who's she?" She looked at Sara._

 _"Barbara, this is Sara. Sara, this is one of my close friends, Barbara."_

* * *

 **I know I might be repeating myself here with Henry and Barbara but I just couldn't resist. And BTW, this is the end of Sara's flashback storyline here for now , since I don't have any ideas for this anymore but I will continue her story in a sequel to _Eternal Flames_ , assuming the followers will want it.**

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	18. Finding Walter

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Whose laptop is that?" Henry asked as Sara put the laptop on the desk.

"Harold Backman." Sara explained. "Basically an accountant of Starling City's corrupt."

"If someone wants to pay for extortion, kidnapping, drugs, they call him." Oliver added.

"No offense, guys but isn't that a case for IRS?" Henry asked.

"We'll hand them over that laptop, once you return the money he stole to their rightful owners." Oliver ordered as Henry took a look at the laptop before the screen went red.

"Well, it might take a while. Backman's files are all protected with an asymmetric encryption algorithm." Henry said.

"Best get started then." Sara said as Henry chuckled.

* * *

"Everything OK?" Laurel asked as she and Oliver and Sara were drinking coffee. "I've noticed that the vigilantes have been busy lately."

"You sure you want to know?" Sara asked.

"No." Laurel admitted. "But I just can't imagine that… after all those things that you've been together on that island… and then haven't seen each other for three years…"

"I admit, it's a lot to process." Oliver nodded.

"Look, whatever anger I had towards you after _Gambit_ … we were all just dumb kids. Besides, I was the one pushing you into taking things seriously…" Laurel looked at Oliver, then at Sara. "And I called Dad on you at Tommy's party, so from a large part, so it's partly my fault what had happened. I pushed both of you away. If anyone should be to blame for you two getting together, it's me." She admitted, still not used to the fact that Oliver and Sara were together but wanted to see them both happy. "If you two make each other happy… then I'm happy for you, really. And I'm sorry about calling the cops on you and pressing you into moving in with me. I should have known you weren't ready, Ollie."

"Look, let's just say that we were all to blame and move past this, OK?" Oliver suggested.

"Fine by me." Sara smiled.

"Fair enough." Laurel shrugged before Henry showed up.

"Guys, there's…" He looked at Laurel. "Oh, hey, Laurel."

"Hi, Henry." Laurel smiled.

"Everything OK?" Oliver asked.

"Well… I…" Henry paused.

"It's OK, she knows." Sara assured him as Henry took a breath, nodding.

"Wait, he's in this with you?" Laurel asked, confused.

"Yeah." Henry nodded quickly. "Sorry for interrupting but this is important."

Oliver nodded before turning to Laurel. "Rain check?"

"Rain check." Laurel nodded.

* * *

 ** _The Lair_**

"I took a look at the deposits that Backman made over the last year in Caymans and there's one big deposit last year he had made that should pique your interest, Ollie." Henry said as he showed Oliver the paper.

"Two million dollars on Decem… December 12th." Oliver realized. "That's the day Walter disappeared."

"Maybe one of Backman's clients had been paid two million to take Walter." Diggle surmised.

"We need to find out who and use them to find Walter." Oliver ordered.

"Way ahead of you." Henry turned on the computer. "Dominic Alonzo."

"Runs the biggest underground casino in Starling City." Diggle remembered.

"He looks like the kind of lowlife that would kidnap Walter." Sara pointed out.

"But there's a problem." Henry pointed out, showing a CCTV footage. "I couldn't get a peek inside but he's got a lot of muscle and guns going in and out. No way you can get to Alonzo without making a mess."

"He's got his army, we have our own." Sara pointed out. "Two vigilantes, an ex-military man and a CIA agent in semi-retirement."

"Like old times." Henry smirked.

* * *

 ** _Underground Casino_**

A man was thrown through the entrance door as the Hood, the Canary, Henry and Diggle wearing ski masks burst in, the Hood taking down a dealer and the Canary kicking a guard across a blackjack table as Diggle and Henry shot down two of the guards behind them before taking cover as another guard fired an SMG but the Canary jumped over a blackjack table, kicking him in his face and knocking him out and two guards rushed at Henry and Diggle with pool cues but Henry and Diggle dodged as Diggle kneecapped his enemy and Henry grabbed another one's cue from his hands and knocked him down on the floor. The Hood and the Canary then burst into Alonzo's manager office with the former having a notched arrow as the man had aimed gun at them. The Hood fired, hitting bullseye on the dartboard behind Alonzo.

"I heard you never miss." Alonzo mocked.

"I don't." The Hood replied as the arrow exploded, knocking Alonzo on the floor before the Hood grabbed him and pinned him to a wall. "Where's Walter Steele?" He demanded.

"What? What are you talking about?" Alonzo asked, confused.

"Six months ago you had him kidnapped!" The archer snarled.

"It was just a job. I was given a name, I didn't ask any questions." Alonzo said defensively.

The Hood squeezed his throat, running out of patience. "Last chance. Where is he?"

"Below ground." Alonzo replied.

"You're lying!" The Hood snarled.

"I'm not. I delivered him and they killed him. I heard the gunshot. He's dead." Alonzo said as the Hood let him go, staring for a moment before knocking him out.

Oliver put down his hood as Sara put down her wig and mask, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Oliver tightly, more for her own comfort than his as he hugged her back.

* * *

 ** _Later, Queen Manor_**

Thea and Moira were in a living room, looking at some online clothes shop on a tablet before Oliver entered.

"Ollie, are you OK?" Thea asked, noticing that Oliver was upset.

"I need to talk to you both." Oliver whispered as he sat on a chair across them.

"What is it?" Moira asked.

"It's about Walter." Oliver replied as Thea put the tablet aside, intrigued about news about her stepfather.

"Did the police contact you?" Moira asked.

"One of Mr. Diggle's army buddies works for the FBI now and they got news tonight."

Thea and Moira shook their heads in denial. "No."

"I'm very sorry."

"No, no, no, no, no." Moira shook her head in denial. "There must be some mistake. Who did Mr. Diggle talk to? Did they find a body?"

"Mom… Walter's gone." Oliver said softly.

"No. This isn't right." Moira said as she was walking out from the room.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"Out."

"It's ten o'clock at night."

"I need some air."

"Mom, you're in shock."

"Don't tell me what or how I feel, Oliver." Moira snapped as she whirled on him before storming out from the manor.

"Why is she acting like that?" Thea wailed.

"Come here." Oliver embraced her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

After Oliver had followed Moira into Merlyn Global Group, he filled everyone in back in the lair.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense."

"Why would Tommy's father kidnap Walter?" Both Henry and Sara asked, confused as Oliver filled them in upon the recent news.

"Just do as I say and check his phone records." Oliver ordered as Henry typed something into the keyboard.

"Some tenement complex in Bludhaven."

"Can you pull out a satellite view?" Oliver asked.

Henry sighed. "I'm gonna have to use my CIA clearance though and explain myself later to my boss. I'm used to it." He chuckled. "For a low-income house, there's a lot of muscle; two guards stationed at all access point. One on the roof. No other buildings in the area."

"You would need a plane or something to get on there." Diggle pointed out.

"Bludhaven, you said?" Sara smirked, an idea sparking in her head as Henry turned to her, then smirked right back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Both Oliver and Diggle asked, confused.

"We know a guy, who can help." Henry said.

* * *

 _ **Bludhaven**_

"This is it!" Dick said as he was piloting the plane. "Good luck!" He yelled at the Hood and the Canary as they both jumped off the plane, opening their chutes and safely landing on the roof as the Hood slid down the stairs, knocking the guard over the ledge as he fell down on the ground before he and the Canary entered the building, knocking down from the stairs two guards as they walked down the hall before a guard ambushed them from the shadows and the Hood knocked him out, while the Canary turned around, bashing another one on his head with her staff, while the Hood engaged another guard in front of him, whacking him in the head with his bow and the Canary took three more in front of her down, while the Hood spun around, notching an arrow and shooting another incoming guard down as the Canary threw three knives at the thugs on the other side of the hall, taking them down before one thug grabbed the Hood from behind but the Hood spun around and dodged a roundhouse kick of another guard incoming before throwing one of the guards to a nearby door and the Canary engaged the three more incoming guards with her batons, effortlessly dodging their combined attacks and hitting them in weaker spots as the bones cracked as the Hood fired another arrow at another guard on the other side of the hall before the last one grabbed him from behind but the Hood struggled out from his grip, dodging his punches and slamming his head to a wall three times, knocking him out. Both vigilantes then approached the metal door with a bolt, opening them and revealing disheveled Walter on bed, sleeping.

The Hood turned on his voice changer. "Mr. Steele. Walter."

"What?" Walter woke up, looking confused as he looked at the Hood and the Canary. "What's happening?"

"You're going home." The Canary said.

* * *

 ** _Later, Henry's House_**

A doorbell rang as Nicole opened the door. "Hey, Mr. Lance. Can I help you?"

"Is Sara here?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah, she showed up a few minutes ago after she was visiting Walter with Oliver and his family." Nicole nodded. "Is everything OK?"

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Sara asked.

"I need to talk to you." Quentin said. "And… I really don't know where to even start but I think it's past time we had that conversation."

Nicole stepped back, realizing she was intruding. "Just let me know if you need something." She went to her son's bedroom.

Quentin and Sara sat on a couch as the former took a breath. "So, it came to my notion that the vigilantes had found Walter Steele."

"Yeah, I'm glad he's OK." Sara nodded.

"Where were you two hours ago?" Quentin asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sara scowled before she noticed the look on his face, the same one, when he's onto a suspect as she felt uncomfortable, trying to come up with a lie but her father beat her to it.

"Don't try to deny it. Whatever excuse you're gonna come up with, save it." Quentin said quickly. "I've had my suspicions for a while."

"Dad… I…" Sara tried to quickly come up with a lie.

"You've been back in town for almost seven months but you didn't face us until last month because you and Queen have been spending your nights as vigilantes. I'd have to be an idiot _not_ to put it together." Quentin said. "Laurel almost had a breakdown when the Canary rescued her, when she was kidnapped by those mobsters and then by Cyrus Vanch and I thought I was just imagining it but, back at the docks, you said: " _Not like this. I'm sorry, Daddy._ " You know what I mean, now look me in the eye and tell me that I'm wrong." He neared her as Sara could literally hear her heart race.

"Dad… I…"

"You're her, are you?" Quentin implored. "You're the Canary and Oliver is the Hood."

"I…"

"I'm not mad." Quentin assured her. "I honestly am not sure what to feel but I understand that after what you two have been through together, you have turned into something different. All I want is to understand, why are you doing this."

Sara took a breath. "It's… it's a long story."

"Tell me everything." Quentin insisted. "I'm sure we have time."

Sara nodded, trying to collect her thoughts. "Well, after the yacht went down, some freighter came by, when I was drifting afloat and…"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**


	19. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Look, Ollie, I know you've got a lot to process right now but if you need to talk, I'm here for you, OK?" Henry offered. "I get that it's gotta be a bitter pill to swallow…"

"That my mother and my best friend's Dad are involved in a conspiracy that may have dire consequences for this city and I'm pretty sure they murdered my father." Oliver snapped.

"Calm down and take it easy, OK?" Sara tried to console him. "Look, it's clear that your Mom and Tommy's Dad are planning something for the Glades. The question is, what is this Undertaking?"

"I'll ask her." Oliver said.

"And do we need to remind you how did that turn out the last time?" Diggle drawled.

Then, Sara smirked. "I have an idea."

* * *

 ** _Roy's House_**

"Roy, I told you, looking for those vigilantes is pointless, let it go, OK?" Sin insisted as Roy.

"Sin, I need your help, you're my best friend." Roy insisted. "I've never asked you to bail me out but yet you did it anyway. And I've been trying to stand by you, now I need you to stand by me."

Sin sighed. "OK. But, just so that I can make myself clear, I'm not helping you finding the vigilantes, I'm making sure that you won't get killed. Understood?"

Roy nodded.

* * *

 _ **Queen Manor**_

"Hey, Mom." Oliver said as he entered the living room.

Moira turned around, nervous at first but then relieved. "Walter's upstairs resting, I think he's doing well. Don't you?"

"Who took him?" Oliver asked bluntly.

"Well, we don't know yet. But I'm going to make sure all the resources of Queen Consolidated are behind him." Moira replied.

"That's the answer you have the press yesterday; I want the truth." Oliver said bluntly.

"I don't know what you mean." Moira dodged.

"I think you do." Oliver said. "A couple of months ago, when I showed you Dad's notebook, you seemed to know something; something about our family being in danger."

"Are you suggesting that I knew something about my husband's kidnapping?" Moira asked defensively.

"I'm suggesting that maybe you were scared." Oliver measured his words. "That maybe you didn't mean for any of this to happen. But it was harder than you thought. And now you're barely keeping your head above water. Please, Mom. Let me help you before you drown." He pleaded.

"You need to stop asking these things, do you understand?" Moira insisted, nervous. "I need you to stop."

"I can't. I need to know." Oliver said before the lights flickered.

"Is that a power outage?" Moira asked, confused about what was going on.

"I don't know." Oliver said before a dart hit his neck as he collapsed on the floor.

"Oliver!" Moira wailed, kneeling on the floor to check on him "Oliver!" Suddenly, she too was hit with a dart as she passed out.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

As Moira came to, she found herself tied to a metal chair in an abandoned warehouse as across her was Oliver, also bound to a chair.

"Mom!" Oliver yelled as he seemed to have woken up.

"Oliver…" Moira said weakly as she looked around. "How are we… we need to get out of here."

The Hood and the Canary stepped out from the shadows.

"Moira Queen." The Hood said.

"You have failed this city." The Canary finished, next to the archer.

"Please, do not hurt my son." Moira begged.

"Tell us what the Undertaking is and we won't have to." The Canary said, disguising her voice with her voice changer as Moira paused, considering her options.

Diggle, disguised as the Hood stared at Oliver, who gave him an imperceptive nod as Diggle slugged him and Oliver groaned.

"No!" Moira wailed.

"Tell us!" The Hood snarled.

"Please, leave my son alone!" Moira begged, crying.

"What is Malcolm Merlyn planning?!" The Hood demanded.

"I can't tell you! He'll kill me, he'll kill my family!" Moira cried out.

"You should be more worried about what we'll do!" The Canary snarled as the Hood tossed Oliver tied to the chair on the ground as Oliver gasped, faking pain.

"No! Malcolm is planning to level the Glades!" Moira finally broke. "He said so he could rebuild it but…"

"How?" The Hood asked.

"There's a device." Moira said.

"What device?!" The Canary demanded, nearing Moira.

"He says it can create an earthquake." Moira explained, shocking everyone present.

"How is this possible?" The Hood asked.

"I don't know, he says it was created by Unidac Industries. He used my company's Applied Science Division to turn it into a weapon." Moira said.

"Why would you get involved in something like this?" The Canary asked.

"My husband…" Moira said slowly as Oliver's shock, anger and feeling of betrayal were growing increasingly. "He got involved without my knowing. He was just trying to do some good. He was lost. He… his decisions left me vulnerable to Malcolm and I had no choice. I had to protect my family and children."

"The device. Where is it?" The Hood inquired.

"I don't know." Moira sobbed out.

"If you don't tell us, we can't stop him." The Canary implored.

"You can't stop him, it's too late." Moira scoffed.

The Canary approached Oliver, pulling out her knife as Moira panicked. "No, no, no, I told you everything!" The Canary cut the restraints off as the Hood approached Moira with a flechette in his hand, also freeing her as Moira was walking towards limping Oliver. "Oliver!" She cried out.

"No!" Oliver pushed her away, betrayal and anger filling him.

"Oh, sweet… please, I know what you must be thinking, sweetheart but I never intended any of this to happen." Moira begged. "You know that I would never willingly be a part of anything like this."

"I don't know anything anymore." Oliver glared as he got up on his feet, limping out from the warehouse, not wanting to look back at his mother.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Lair_**

"I think you should rest." Henry said as he handed Oliver an icepack.

"I've had worse, don't worry." Oliver assured him. "I need you to dig up everything you can on Unidac Industries."

Henry nodded as he turned to the computer. "There's not much. A small R&D tech company specialized in seismic infringement."

"Merlyn's planning to level the Glades with a device that triggers a manmade earthquake." Sara explained as Diggle and Henry stared at them in disbelief.

"Are you serious right now?" Diggle asked incredulously.

"What else does it say?" Oliver inquired.

"Stock auction… hold on a minute. Lot of media attention on something called ' _The Unidac Massacre_ '."

"A little convenient." Sara drawled.

"Guys, according to this website, the police thinks that the copycat archer was behind this." Henry pulled out a news article.

" _What_?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"The other archer works for Merlyn." Sara realized.

"And he's tying up loose ends." Diggle added.

"He wants to make sure no one can link this devastation back to him." Henry concluded. "Looks like you need to have a pointed chat with Mr. Merlyn."

Oliver shook his head. "Well, even if I take out Merlyn, the other archer is still out there. He can set off the device." He sighed. "We need to find it. Then Merlyn can get his."

"Can you hack into…" Sara asked.

"Way ahead of you." Henry was already typing the keyboard but a few minutes later, he growled in frustration. "Damn it. Whoever designed that mainframe firewall knew what he was doing. I'd have to get a direct access there, plugging in my tablet to find that device."

"I have an idea." Sara smirked.

* * *

 ** _Quentin's House_**

Oliver and Sara were talking with Quentin and filling him in on what they have learned.

"Jesus Christ…" Quentin whispered, disbelieved. "Why would he do something like this?"

"I don't know exactly why but apparently, Dad was in on it too but then, he wanted to back out, so Malcolm planted a bomb on Gambit." Oliver explained as Quentin's blood boiled.

"I should have known." He sighed. "Doctor Markov from Unidac made some calls to Merlyn Global Group, I already interviewed Tommy and he wants to help find the guy as much as we do." Quentin admitted.

"Tommy would never go through with it." Oliver said. "I honestly don't think Malcolm would let him in on it, he sent him to you because he didn't know anything."

"But either way, we need to find out where's Malcolm keeping the earthquake device and to do that, we need to access his mainframe and someone needs to distract him. I think fifteen minutes or so will be enough." Sara said.

Quentin nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

 ** _Later, Merlyn Global Group_**

"Mr. Lance." Malcolm said politely as Quentin entered. "Can I help you?"

Quentin showed him a warrant. "I would like to ask you some questions about the Unidac massacre."

Malcolm scowled. "I thought we had…"

"Call it a cop instinct or whatever but I need to hear it directly from you, not from Merlyn Junior's mouth, who just obeys Daddy's orders." Quentin said, not even trying to hide the venom in his tone as Malcolm nodded.

* * *

"I have a Big Belly Buster for a Mr. Andrews, he a good tipper?" Chloe asked, dressed as a takeout girl to the guard at the reception.

* * *

"Did Mr. Andrews get his lunch?" Oliver asked.

"Yep." Chloe said, popping the 'p' as she met him at the elevator.

" _Mainframe's at 25th, this is as far as I can get you._ " Diggle said over the comms as the elevator stopped and Oliver and Chloe crawled up through the maintenance exit and Oliver used a grapnel gun, swinging over the gap with Chloe as they opened the door elevator. In the meantime, Chloe had put down her shirt, revealing a white shirt underneath it and showed a fake ID badge as Merlyn Global Group technician.

* * *

Oliver and Sara were waiting at the reception before they heard a familiar voice from behind. "Ollie? Sara?"

They both turned around to see Thea. "Thea. What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"I… just saw Tommy." Thea lied.

"Yeah, same here, gonna run back up, I don't want to be late." Oliver said quickly as he turned around to the elevator.

"I thought you just came down." Thea said.

* * *

"If anyone of Merlyn Global Group is involved in the recent killings, I want to find him as much as you do." Malcolm said as Quentin sneered but decided to keep his thoughts to himself, now that he knew who was he dealing with, he had to be careful.

"Thank you for your time." Quentin shook his hand with Malcolm.

* * *

Chloe was leaving the mainframe room as a guard stopped her. "ID badge, please."

Chloe did as ordered as the guard called through the radio. "I need to check a visitor. Allison Lane."

" _Checks out_." Diggle said.

"Just get out of here, please." The guard said as Chloe nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

"Sin?" Sara asked in recognition. "Roy?"

Sin quickly turned around and tensed to see Sara as Oliver sighed. "What are you doing here, Thea? The truth."

"The truth?" Thea asked nervously.

"Uh-huh." Oliver insisted.

"Um, we're trying to find the vigilantes." Thea admitted.

"Say that again." Sara hissed, glaring at Sin right now.

"Roy's been kind of obsessed with them since they saved his life at the subway…" Thea said quickly. "And I overheard Detective Lance say that the other archer was connected to Merlyn Global, so…" Oliver grabbed her by her arm as he approached Roy, dragging his sister in the process. "Hey!"

In that moment, Sara dragged Sin aside as well, glaring. "Sin, what the hell are you doing?"

Sin paused, uncertain of her next words. "Sara, I…"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you've been following us?" Sara hissed.

"Look, Roy's my best friend and honestly, I couldn't just turn my back on him, this means a lot to him and I didn't think he'd actually be able to find a solid lead to you, so I thought, what's the worst thing that can happen?" Sin shrugged.

"Sin, this is very dangerous, what Ollie and I do and I've told you many times to keep your distance, you need to stay out of this, and you can't drag either Roy or Thea into this, do you understand?" Sara hissed. "Ever."

Sin nodded quickly as she noticed Sara's fierce glare.

" _Guys, I'm done._ " Chloe said.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Lair**_

"It took a while but I think I located the device." Henry said.

"You two alright?" Diggle asked as he looked at Oliver and Sara.

"My father told me he failed this city." Oliver said, in his hand the notebook. "Asked me to right his wrongs but I never knew what he meant until now. The Undertaking. I told myself once I crossed all the names off this List, I'd be done but… The Undertaking is what I returned to stop, I just cured the symptoms while the disease festered…"

"If we stop the Undertaking… maybe we don't have to do this anymore." Sara realized. "We can have a normal life, Ollie."

"Laurel and Tommy are happy. Why not you two?" Henry suggested. "Spend the rest of your days with each other."

"So, what, you guys retire then?" Diggle asked as Oliver and Sara smiled each other.

"Merlyn's plan is what I returned from the island to stop." Oliver said.

"And I will always have your back." Sara promised.

* * *

Diggle and Sara were looking for the earthquake device, while Oliver was about to confront Malcolm as the Hood as Henry was in the lair before he spun around, noticing that someone had snuck in. A long-haired woman. "Nyssa al Ghul. What do you want?" He sneered.

"I've been looking for Oliver Queen and Sara Lance."

"Why?" Henry demanded.

"I've been watching them for a while. See how much potential they have and I must say, I am impressed." Nyssa smiled.

"What do you want from them?" Henry asked.

"See if they are a match for the Magician."

"The Magician?" Henry asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

The Canary and Diggle were looking into a crate as they opened it, only to notice it was empty as Henry called. " _Guys, I can't reach Ollie but you need to hear this. Malcolm Merlyn is the other archer, did you hear me?_ "

The Canary and Diggle tensed, trying to desperately call Oliver. "Ollie, are you there? Ollie!"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.**

 **And before anyone asks: Yes, I do plan a sequel but it might take a while before I get to it.**


	20. Final Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Oliver gasped as Malcolm's henchman dumped a bucket of ice water on him and Oliver looked around, realizing he had been stripped of his gear and comms and had only his jeans on, his arms hanging on chains.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Malcolm said as he circled around Oliver like a shark around his prey. "At least now I can properly thank you for saving my life. If I only knew how you were spending your nights… you and Sara. I should have known… My hope is that I can explain everything to you. To help you understand."

"You murdered my father!" Oliver snarled. "You sentenced me and Sara to five years of hell!"

"I am truly sorry for what happened to the two of you." Malcolm said calmly. "You know I have lost people."

"Yeah, your wife." Oliver said. "Do you really think that you're honoring Tommy's mother by destroying the Glades?"

"As much as you believe you're honoring your father with this hood." Malcolm replied, in his hand the green hood. "Not a day goes by I don't miss your father."

"You'll see him soon." Oliver vowed, glaring hatefully at Malcolm.

Malcolm neared Oliver. "Neither you or Sara can beat me. Yes, you two are younger. Faster. But you always seem to come up short against me. Do you want to know why? Because neither of you knows in your hearts what you're fighting for. What you're willing to sacrifice. And I do." He stepped back. "No one can stop what's about to come. Not even the vigilantes." He dropped the hood on the floor and walked away as the door closed.

* * *

Henry, Diggle and the Canary followed the GPS as they burst into the warehouse and the Canary turned on her sonic device as the guards dropped their guns and covered their ears as Henry and Diggle shot them down, while the Canary ran into the corridor, taking down more guards incoming.

* * *

Oliver used his legs to climb up the chains and as he reached the pipe on which he was hanging, he let go as the sudden weight caused for the chains to break and then, a guard entered down the stairs, while Oliver threw the chains at him, causing for the guard to fall down the stairs as Oliver then grabbed him and snapped his neck, then searched his body for keys before he saw another guard with a gun as Diggle shot him down as Oliver saw him, Henry and the Canary.

"I take back every joke I ever made about you sticking a tracer in your boot." Diggle said.

* * *

 ** _Later, the Foundry_**

"Who are you?" Sara asked the dark-haired woman she had not seen before.

"Sara, this is Nyssa." Oliver introduced the women. "She has been following us for a while."

"I've had my suspicions that Malcolm Merlyn was planning something dishonorable to our code." Nyssa said.

"What code?" Sara asked. "What are you talking about?"

Henry took a breath. "Has either one of you ever heard of the League of Assassins?"

Oliver, Diggle and Sara tensed, the realization dawning onto them.

"Wait. You're saying that Malcolm is a member of the League?" Diggle asked incredulously.

Nyssa nodded. "Almost twenty years ago, Malcolm Merlyn had sought us in Nanda Parbat, asking my father to train him, as means to deal with his pain over losing his wife."

"That explains why Tommy was all the time with me." Oliver realized.

"I was impressed by him, so my father allowed him to join the League to learn all manner of combat and how to endure pain." Nyssa continued. "Eventually, the Demon's Head took pity on him and released him under the condition that Al Sa-her would follow our code of honor."

"It means ' _The Magician_ ' in Arabic." Henry explained. "Explains how he was able to kick your ass. Not many people are a match for a member of the League."

"You're the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Why are you telling us this?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Both of you have made an impression on another one of ours. Lady Shiva."

"She's a member of the League as well?"

"We were measuring your skills. But it has also come to my notion that Malcolm Merlyn wanted to kill you, because you were standing in his way. I have been investigating and following you all for months, to understand the full picture." Nyssa said. "Now I believe I do."

Oliver sighed. "Malcolm's planning to destroy the Glades with an earthquake machine and my father was onboard with him but he wanted to back out, so Malcolm sabotaged the Gambit."

Sara sneered. "That son of a bitch. Those five years, all because of him…"

"We have a very strict code of honor. And Malcolm Merlyn's Undertaking is violating it. Either way, he needs to be stopped." Nyssa agreed. "I agree that this city is corrupt and it needs to be cleansed of the filth poisoning it but I do not believe that mass murder is an honorable way. Even though my father may disagree."

"Why won't you tell your ninja buddies to just take him out?" Diggle demanded.

"By the time my message reaches them, it will be too late. If you want to stop the Magician, we need to act now." Nyssa insisted but Oliver still remained mistrustful, remembering his and Nyssa's conversation three months ago.

"That's what you meant by a whole world to save. You help us stop Merlyn in exchange for allegiance to the League." He realized as Diggle, Sara and Henry sneered.

"Do you think that we would join the League of Assassins?" Sara hissed.

"I come here in good faith and I am not here to force you to join us." Nyssa replied calmly. "It is your choice to make but one way or another, we can all agree that Malcolm Merlyn needs to be stopped."

Oliver, Sara, Diggle and Henry all looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"I'll check the blueprints, see if we can disable the device somehow." Henry approached the computer.

Sara then picked up her phone. "Daddy, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

 ** _Later, Queen Manor_**

"No more lies, Mom." Oliver said as Moira was putting some clothes into a box in her bedroom. "The Undertaking. We need to stop it."

"Everything I have ever said or done has been to protect you and your sister." Moira replied.

"What about all those people in the Glades?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not their mother." Moira said passively as she looked at him.

"I spoke to Malcolm." Oliver tried a different tactic.

"You _what_?!" Moira gasped. "He could have killed you; he killed your father."

"No, he didn't." Oliver shook his head. "After the Gambit went down, Dad and I both made it to a life raft and then we drifted, for days. In the end, there wasn't enough food and water for both of us… so he shot himself in the head.

"I don't want to hear this." Moira turned away, dread filling her.

"He sacrificed himself, so that I could live." Oliver continued. "Do you really think that I could go on living, knowing that you sacrificed thousands more in my name?" Moira sobbed as Oliver gently held her arms. "Mom, please, you have to help me stop Malcolm. We need to know where the device is." He insisted as Moira's phone rang.

"Malcolm." She said, leveling her voice as she picked up her phone. "How can I help you? I see. Yes, thank you for calling."

She hung up as Oliver stared. "What is it?"

"Malcolm's accelerated his timetable; the Undertaking is…" She swallowed. "Is happening tonight." Oliver moved past her towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Oliver turned around to face her. "Somebody in this family needs to put an end to this; whatever the cost." With that he left the manor.

* * *

 ** _Laurel's Apartment_**

"Sara, what's going on?" Laurel asked as Sara burst in.

"Laurel, I need you to do something for me." Sara said urgently. "I don't have time to explain, just listen to me. Please."

"Is everything OK?" Laurel asked, worried. "You're scaring me."

Sara took a breath. "Look, don't go to work today, you have to stay out of the Glades tonight."

"What's going on?" Laurel asked, confused. "Wait, does it have anything to do with you and Ollie…"

"Yes, but I told you, there's no time for that." Sara said quickly as Laurel nodded. "It's going to be dangerous to be anywhere near the Glades. Ollie and I are working on it but we can't do it, if I'm not sure you're safe. Promise me."

Laurel nodded quickly, not understanding fully what was going on. "I'll just pick my papers from the office, then I'll leave."

Sara nodded. "Just promise me you'll get out of there ASAP."

Laurel nodded back as the sisters hugged each other.

* * *

 _ **Verdant**_

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he was about to enter the basement.

"I forgot some of my documents here." Tommy explained. "I came here to pick them up. Is everything OK?"

"I don't have time right now." Oliver said quickly, trying to move past his best friend before Tommy stepped up.

"Whoa, whoa. Please, just tell me what's going on. You know you can talk to me." Tommy insisted as Oliver took a breath.

"Your father… is planning to destroy the Glades." Oliver said bluntly as Tommy gapped.

"Do you have any idea what you sound like right now?"

"Your father's going to do it." Oliver kept on going. "Because he thinks it will avenge your mother's death."

"Leave my mother out of this!" Tommy snapped, trying to throw a punch but Oliver simply sidestepped as Tommy fell on the floor.

Oliver knelt in front of him. "The difference between us, Tommy, is that I didn't find out the truth about my father until it was too late. But you have always known… deep down, you have always known the man he is."

Tommy simply stared as Oliver stood up, walking away.

* * *

 ** _Sin's Apartment_**

"Yeah, Sara?" Sin picked up her phone. "Look, you can freak out on me later but…"

" _Sin, get Roy and get the hell out of the Glades as soon as you can._ " Sara said quickly.

"Whoa, slow down, what's going on?" Sin interrupted her.

" _I don't have time for details but the Glades are gonna crumble tonight and it's not safe to stay there._ "

Sin then turned to the TV, seeing the announcement of Moira Queen.

" _My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. And God forgive me, I have failed this city._

 _For the past five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family, I have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose._

 _To destroy the Glades and everyone in it._

 _But I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur but you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Merlyn **.** Yes, and I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen, and my husband Robert. Please. If you reside in the Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please._"

"OK, I'll go get Roy and get out of here as soon as I can." Sin said quickly, realizing Sara was right.

" _Watch out, OK? It's gonna get messy tonight._ " Sara warned.

"No doubt about that." Sin hung up.

* * *

 ** _The Foundry_**

"I think I know where the device is." Henry said. "Look at this." He showed Oliver and Sara the glyph on the notebook. "Where would you put an earthquake machine if you were about to tear down an otherwise geologically stable area?"

"Underground." Oliver nodded in realization.

Henry nodded back as he showed him the geographical map on the screen. "Look at this. U.S. geological survey of tectonic plates under Starling City. That red line there; a known fault right below the Glades. About a mile, the fault runs underneath the old Tenth Street subway line."

"That device is somewhere in the subway." Diggle concluded.

"I know where it is." Oliver realized.

Henry picked up his phone. "Yeah, Nicky?"

" _Hank, did you see the news?_ "

"Yeah, I know." Henry said.

" _Jesus, I can't believe it. Please, I know what I've said about what you're doing but please, tell me that you're on it._ "

"We're all doing our best. I promise." Henry said as Nicole sighed in relief.

" _Just be careful, OK?_ "

"I will." Henry promised.

Sara answered her phone. "Yeah, Daddy?"

" _You were right, honey._ " Quentin said quickly.

"Daddy, we might have found the device but we need someone to go down there to disable it. A friend will talk you through."

* * *

"The device is on timer and it can also be turned on remotely with a mobile transmitter." Henry explained.

"Something Merlyn could have on him." Diggle realized. "Listen, if we can just get our hands on this device, maybe Lance doesn't have to disable it."

"It's too big of an ' _if_ ', Diggle." Oliver disagreed.

"Look, Ollie, you need all the help you can get." Henry stepped up. "The first two times you've faced Merlyn, he almost killed you because you were alone on it. Dig, Sara and Nyssa can go with you. I'll stay here and talk Lance through."

"A soldier never lets his comrades into a battle alone." Diggle offered his hand.

"A fellow warrior needs all the help he can get." Nyssa reached out too as Oliver and Sara shook their hands with them.

* * *

 ** _The Glades_**

Roy, Sin and Thea were driving down the Glades before they saw a bus, with door blocked by a rammed car.

"Roy, we don't have time, we gotta go!" Sin insisted.

* * *

 ** _Merlyn Global Group_**

Oliver, Sara, Nyssa and Diggle saw Tommy knocked out in Malcolm's office and as he came to, Oliver ordered for him to leave before they all found Malcolm in a hidden room, dressed in his Dark Archer outfit.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I've been waiting for you." He said. "Nyssa. I'm surprised it took you long enough to intervene."

"You are violating our code of honor, Al Sa-Her. This cannot go unanswered." She sneered.

"I wanted to see you all watch your city die." Malcolm said calmly.

"Where's the transmitter?" Oliver demanded.

"Somewhere I can easily get to it." Malcolm said, smirking.

"I doubt that." Sara snapped.

"You'll be too dead." Diggle finished as Oliver and Nyssa fired but Malcolm dodged and ran to the other side of the room, dodging Diggle's gunfire as he notched an arrow and fired and Oliver narrowly dodged, while Malcolm engaged Diggle and Nyssa in close combat as Oliver and Sara came to assist but Malcolm managed to hold his own against their combined efforts before he threw a knife, hitting Diggle in his hip as he groaned, falling down on the floor.

Oliver looked at him in worry but Diggle simply pointed to the door. "Stairs, go, go!"

Oliver, Sara and Nyssa went up, dodging another incoming arrow as they were on the rooftop, facing Malcolm, in his Dark Archer outfit. "So, tell me: Are all three of you ready to die?"

Nyssa and Oliver were firing at Malcolm, and he replied by shooting back at them, the battle becoming an archery contest and as they neared, Sara, Oliver and Nyssa engaged Malcolm in close combat, as he deflected their combined attacks with his bow before Oliver grabbed Malcolm and threw him away as he fired another arrow and Malcolm caught it, only for it to explode as Malcolm yelped and fell down.

"Impressive." Nyssa smirked before rushing at Malcolm, who picked up his sword, engaging her in swordfight.

"Why do you fight by them? These people don't deserve a better tomorrow, they deserve to drown in their own filth!" Malcolm snarled.

"That's not up to you to decide." Nyssa sneered before dodging Malcolm's attack but he managed to scratch her across her leg as she hissed, while Sara came to assist, engaging Malcolm with her batons, metal hitting metal as Malcolm smirked.

"Interesting technique. _Talia al Ghul_?"

Nyssa stared at Sara for a moment as Sara kicked Malcolm back, while Oliver jumped at him, wrapping his legs around him and knocking him down on the ground but as he recovered, Malcolm jumped at him, flipping him over and grabbing him in chokehold as Sara and Nyssa were about to assist.

"I'll snap his neck before either of you can take another step." Malcolm growled. "Don't struggle." He warned Oliver as Diggle crawled up on the roof, despite his injuries. "It's over; there was never any doubt in the outcome." Oliver knelt down, losing strength as Malcolm tightened the hold. "Don't worry, Sara, her father, your mother and your sisters will all be joining you in death."

Sara was about to intervene but the determined look in Oliver's eyes made her stop, realizing he had a plan as Oliver reached out for one of the arrows from the ground, driving it through his shoulder, piercing Malcolm's chest, who gasped as he let Oliver go, who got up on his feet, groaning. "Thank you for teaching me what I'm fighting for." He turned around to face Malcolm. "But my father taught me how." He punched Malcolm in his face, sending him to the ground.

" _Guys, it's over. Lance did it._ " Henry announced.

"You've lost." Sara sneered.

Malcolm smiled, to their surprise. "If I've learned anything as a successful businessman, it's… redundancy." He coughed out before hitting the ground as the realization dawned onto everyone.

"Oh, my God…" Sara whispered.

"Henry, there's another device." Oliver said in horror.

"There's two of them!" Nyssa wailed.

* * *

Laurel was driving down the street but suddenly, the road trembled and buildings around her crumbled as her car got stuck in the rubble falling from above. Suddenly, Tommy rushed to her and opened the door.

"Laurel!"

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Laurel exclaimed.

"I wasn't gonna leave you in danger. I love you." Tommy said as Laurel stared at him as she followed him. But suddenly, the pavement collapsed as the darkness underneath consumed him as Laurel stopped and screamed.

"Tommy! No! Tommy!"

"Laurel!" Sara and Oliver rushed to her.

"Laurel, what…"

"Tommy, he…" She stared at the dark hole in front of her.

"Oh, my God…" Sara whispered as Oliver used a grapnel arrow, rappelling down, seeing Tommy under the rubble.

"Tommy. You're gonna be fine." Oliver said as he cleared the rubble.

"I'm afraid we gotta disagree on that one." Tommy whispered as Oliver gasped in terror to see a piece of rebar sticking out from his best friend's chest. "Is… is Laurel safe? I tried to get her out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, you did." Oliver assured him. "You saved her. I'm going to get you out of here. You're gonna be fine."

"Stop." Tommy pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize." Oliver told him.

"I was angry… and jealous… I… I am my father." Tommy murmured.

"No." Oliver assured him. "No, you're not."

"Did you kill him?" Tommy asked.

"No." Oliver shook his head.

"Thank you." Tommy tilted his head as Oliver's eyes were getting wet.

"Tommy! It should have been me! Open your eyes, Tommy! Open your eyes!"

* * *

 ** _A week later_**

"Ollie…" Sara sighed, hugging Oliver. "It was not your fault."

"We knew they were onto something. And we were too late to stop it." Oliver said in self-loathing.

"Don't torture yourself like this." Laurel insisted, holding his hand. "You did your best." She wiped her tears. "We still have each other. So, don't blame yourself."

"I don't know how can I not." Oliver said. "If we had acted sooner, maybe Tommy would still be alive."

"Ollie…" Laurel said, not sure what to say as Oliver grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Just promise me that you'll look after Thea." Oliver said as he was at the doorstep.

"Are you ever coming back?" Sara asked.

"Maybe. But right now, I need some time alone to..."

Laurel and Sara nodded in understanding as they hugged him, tears spilling out.

* * *

 _ **Nanda Parbat**_

"So, Al Sa-Her is dead." Ra's said on his throne as Nyssa knelt before him.

"That is not all." Nyssa said. "I have found the last apprentices of my sister, father."

"The last ones to have seen her alive…" Ra's realized.

"Yes. And they may have the last pieces of puzzle we need to solve how her demise came."

"They have been able to defeat the Magician… and also, they hold the answers I seek to find out what happened to Talia…" Ra's trailed off.

"What are your orders, father?" Nyssa asked.

"If they truly are responsible for your sister's death, you know what must be done." Ra's said bluntly as Nyssa nodded.

* * *

 **I know you guys hate me and I did consider keeping Tommy alive but his death had a large impact on the following seasons, so it felt kind of inevitable.**

 **Before you guys ask, yes, I do plan a sequel but it might take a while before I get to it, due to college and other stories I'm working on.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this story from the beginning to the end and see you soon with another story hopefully**

 **With regards**

 _ **Bl4ckHunter**_


End file.
